Seducción
by Rosangelyta
Summary: Tres… Sé que él no me conviene. Dos… Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo. Uno… Pero si sigue mirándome así…¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches lectoras y lectores! bueno me paso por aquí porque deseo compartir con ustedes este maravilloso libro... es de la autora **Jodi Ellen Malpas y se Llama Seducción, forma parte de una trilogía llamada "Mi hombre". Como se habrán dado cuenta en efecto la historia no es mía y no espero merito por ella, simplemente deseo que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo... pero en este caso con los personajes de Naruto que tampoco me pertenecen! De recibir alguna notificación de fanfiction por la transcripción y eliminen las otras transcripciones existentes en la pag, por supuesto que accederé!****

****De resto espero de verdad que disfruten este libro, estaré actualizando constantemente debido a que ya llevo una buena parte del libro transcrita! Espero disfruten!****

****Recuerdo que la historia NO es mia!****

Lo unico que he hecho es la transcripción, creo que muchas fieles al sasusaku quedaran fascinadas.

**Aqui la sinopsis**

_Tres… Sé que él no me conviene._

_Dos… Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo._

_Uno… Pero si sigue mirándome así…_

_¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero?_

_Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador…_

_Es peligroso._

_Es enigmático._

_Es absolutamente adictivo._

_Es mi hombre._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

- ¡Ino! -grito desesperada. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla-. ¡Ino!

Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los bordes de un cuenco de cerámica e Ino aparece al final de la escalera. Me mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado últimamente.

- ¡Las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche? -pregunto a toda velocidad.

- Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche. -Pone los ojos en blanco y ella y la masa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi coche bajo una pila de revistas del corazón.

- Otra vez jugando al escondite -murmuro para mí misma. Cojo mi cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y encuentro a Ino en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios moldes.

- Tienes que ordenar tu habitación, Sakura. Es un maldito desastre -protesta.

Sí, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy diseñadora de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y meto el dedo en la masa para tartas de Ino.

- No puedo ser buena en todo.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! -Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera-. Además, ¿para qué necesitas el coche? -me pregunta mientras se inclina para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

- Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el campo. -Meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con falda lápiz, los pies en los tacones marrón tostado y me miro en el espejo de pared.

- ¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad? -pregunta detrás de mí.

Me atuso la melena larga y rosa unos segundos y la paso de un lado al otro, pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con unas horquillas. Mis ojos esmeralda parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Ino, después de haber roto con Sasori. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarias. Mi hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

- Sí. El campo es territorio de Asuma, no sé por qué me han encargado esto a mí. -Me aplico brillo en los labios con un pincel, los junto y los despego con un chasquido-. Servidora no es partidaria del estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado. -Le doy a Ino un beso en la mejilla-. Esto va a dolerme, lo sé. ¡Te quiero!

- Ídem. Hasta luego. -Ino se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de trabajo.

- ¡No olvides tus modales!

* * *

><p>A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño Mini hasta mi oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por qué cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontrar aparcamiento.<p>

.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Sai y de Tenten de camino a la mía, y espío a Asuma en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y veo que hay un paquete para mí.

- Buenos días, flor. -El grave bramido de Asuma me saluda cuando se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso-. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta? -Acaricio la lujosa tela.

- Qué maravilla. -Finge interés-. No dejes que Kurenai lo vea. Acabo de liquidar casi todos mis bienes para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

- Vaya. -Pongo cara comprensiva-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Tenten tiene el día libre y Sai está en plena pesadilla con el señor y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, Hina y yo, flor. -Saca su peine del bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por el cabello.

- A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión -le recuerdo. No puede haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio-. ¿Por qué yo, Asuma? -Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una finca rural y no estoy segura de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector más moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y Asuma y Sai, especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos. Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí sola, contrataron a Tenten.

- Será porque preguntaron por ti, flor. -Se pone de pie y mi mesa vuelve a protestar con un crujido. Asuma hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo una mueca de dolor. Tiene que perder peso o dejar de sentarse en mi mesa. No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces ¿preguntaron por mí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? En mi portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo. Deberían ir Asuma o Sai.

- Ah, la inauguración del Lusso. -Asuma se guarda el peine-. El promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has hecho un trabajo asombroso, Sakura. -Las cejas de Asuma asienten junto con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

- Gracias. -Estoy más que orgullosa de mí misma y de mi trabajo en el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es el mundo de los _superricos_.

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere: lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque. El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es más bien para presumir.

- He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado. -Paso las páginas de la agenda hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

- Buena chica. Le he dicho a Tenten que esté allí a las cinco. Es su primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré a las siete, con Sai.

- De acuerdo.

Asuma regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo.

A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Asuma. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

- Me voy -le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Hinata peleándose con la fotocopiadora-. Hasta luego, Hina.

- Adiós, Sakura -me responde, pero está demasiado ocupada sacando el papel atascado como para mirarme. La chica es un desastre.

* * *

><p>Salgo a la luz del sol de mayo y camino hacia mi coche. Los viernes a media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada, Adele me hace compañía y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.<p>

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que haya visto jamás.

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: «La Mansión.»

«¡Madre mía!» Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas. Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

- Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático. -Casi doy un salto del susto cuando la vibración de una voz grave me llega de ninguna parte y rompe el silencio del campo.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy sola.

- ¿Hola?

- Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

- Sakura Haruno, de Rococo Union.

- Lo sé.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

- Dame un respiro -murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto al interior del Mini y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que, claramente, ese cretino tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro boquiabierta la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda la atención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía más aprensión. Cada minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras -con adornos de oro pulido- están flanqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del Mini, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que tiene que haber un error. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es imposible imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas. Me siento tentada a llamar a Asuma para comprobar que me ha dado la dirección correcta, pero en las puertas ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba esperando.

Mientras sopeso el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y aparece el hombre negro más grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro -seguro que hecho a medida, porque no tiene una talla normal-, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonta. De repente me preocupa haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el bolso nuevo.

- ¿La señorita Haruno? -pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo nervioso.

- Hola -susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siento en realidad.

- Por aquí -dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las puertas. Cojo el bolso, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la he dejado en el otro bolso. Sigo adelante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad, subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme. Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando a mi alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos qué hace allí una diseñadora de interiores. Asuma me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado. ¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandullón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis tacones marrón tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y las voces inconfundibles de The Rat Pack ronronean de fondo. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo. Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar qué hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra, contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón. Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en broma mientras todos se ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el taconeo de mis zapatos se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el cuadro de la estancia.

Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina. Me estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandullón me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera.

- El despacho del señor Uchiha -dice como un trueno, y llama a la puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

- ¿El encargado? -pregunto.

- El dueño -responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada-. Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el grandullón entra en la habitación que tengo delante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso despacho del señor Haruno.

* * *

><p>Bueno este ha sido el grandioso primer capitulo! reitero que la historia no es mia sino de de <strong> Jodi Ellen Malpas. <strong>lo mas seguro es que mañana suba el segundo y el tercer capitulo.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora** Jodi Ellen Malpas** y por supuesto los personajes de Naruto tampoco. yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

- Sasuke, la señorita Sakura Haruno -anuncia el grandullón.

- Perfecto. Gracias, John.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta. Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el inmenso cuerpo del grandullón lo tapa, pero esa voz áspera y suave hace que me quede helada en el sitio y sin duda no parece provenir de un «señor de La Mansión» fumador, obeso y que lleva gabardina.

El grandullón, o John, ahora que sé cómo se llama, se aparta y me deja echarle un primer vistazo al señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Ay, Dios mío. El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareada y mi boca ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me quedo ahí parada, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras él, a su vez, me mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado de piedra, pero verlo… En fin, me he quedado estupefacta, temblorosa e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone completamente en pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax.

Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina despacio hacia mí. Es entonces cuando recibo el verdadero impacto. Trago saliva. Este hombre es tan perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y da la sensación de que haya intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya desistido. Sus ojos son tan negros como la noche, pero brillantes y demasiado intensos, y la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo. Está ligeramente bronceado y tiene el punto justo de… Ay, Dios mío, es devastador. ¿El señor de La Mansión?

- Señorita Haruno. -Su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. Noto los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo. No doy una.

- Es un placer -me susurra al oído, lo cual sólo sirve para hacerme emitir un pequeño gemido.

Sé que nota lo tensa que estoy -no es difícil, me he quedado rígida-, porque afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunta con una de las comisuras de los labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y el grandullón? Miro alrededor y lo veo inmóvil, con las gafas todavía puestas, pero sé que me está mirando a los ojos. Me doy un empujón mental y retrocedo un paso, lejos de Uchiha y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las manos a los costados.

- Hola -carraspeo para aclararme la garganta-. Sakura. Me llamo Sakura. -Le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no tuviera claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha…

Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía con firmeza. Saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos, sorprendidos.

- Sakura. -Prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería dejar de hablar, de inmediato.

- Sí, Sakura -le confirmo. Ahora es él quien parece haberse retirado a su Nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que me está subiendo la temperatura.

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás.

- Gracias, John. -Hace un gesto con la cabeza al grandullón, que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza sus rasgos duros. Luego se marcha.

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y prácticamente inútil.

Señala hacia dos sillones de cuero marrón situados uno frente a otro en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

- Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? -Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas de licor alineadas encima. Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observo que se queda junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y mirarme expectante.

- No, gracias. -Niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no me salen las palabras.

- ¿Agua? -pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

«Por Dios, no me mires.»

- Por favor. -Me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca.

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera integrada y regresa hacia mí. Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

- ¿Sakura? -Su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea.

- ¿Sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo.

- ¿Vaso?

- Sí, por favor. -Sonrío. Debe de pensar que no soy nada profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y mi teléfono del bolso y los coloco en la mesa que tengo delante.

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Venga, mujer, ¡tranquilízate! Finjo tomar notas cuando se acerca y coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un tobillo descansa sobre el muslo. Se recuesta contra el respaldo. Se está poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre los dos grita mientras escribo cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? -pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la vista y dar señales de que he oído sus palabras. Sonríe. Me derrito.

Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para inclinarme y servirme un poco más de agua en el vaso. Me está costando dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro. Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

- Supongo que debería contarme por qué estoy aquí. -¡Puedo hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras cojo el vaso de la mesita.

- Ah -dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así, sigue siendo guapísimo.

- ¿Pidió que viniera yo en concreto? -lo presiono.

- Sí -se limita a responder. Vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la mirada.

Bebo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Puedes. -Descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la mesita y apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más. ¿No va a continuar la frase?

- Vale. -Me cuesta mantener el contacto visual-. ¿Por qué?

- He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

- Gracias. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Pues para diseñar. -Se echa a reír y me siento estúpida y también algo molesta. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

- ¿Diseñar el qué? -pregunto-. Por lo que he visto, todo está más bien perfecto. -Estoy segura de que no quiere que modernice este lugar tan encantador. Quizá no sea mi fuerte, pero reconozco las cosas con clase cuando las veo.

- Gracias -dice con suavidad-. ¿Has traído tu portafolio?

- Por supuesto -contesto mientras alcanzo mi bolso. Por qué quiere verlo es algo que no entiendo. No contiene nada que se parezca a este lugar.

Lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia sí, pero -¡horror!- se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado. Jesús. Huele a gloria bendita (a agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la respiración.

- Eres muy joven para ser una diseñadora consumada -reflexiona mientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi portafolio.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que Asuma me dio vía libre en la expansión de su negocio. En cuatro años he dejado la universidad, he conseguido trabajo en una empresa de diseño de interiores consolidada -que tenía estabilidad económica, pero que carecía de un enfoque fresco en nuevas tendencias- y además me he labrado un nombre en la profesión. He tenido suerte y agradezco la confianza de Asuma en mis habilidades. Eso, sumado a mi trabajo en el Lusso, es por lo que estoy donde estoy a los veintiséis años.

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oro y grafito le adorna la muñeca.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? -digo sin pensar. Madre mía. Mi cerebro es un huevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo chillón. Debería mantener la boca cerrada. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos negros abrasan los míos.

- Veintiuno -responde con cara de póquer.

Me río burlona y él arquea unas cejas inquisitivas.

- Lo siento -murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone nerviosa. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de nuevo al portafolio y empieza a pasar las páginas otra vez. Mantiene la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa.

No veo ningún anillo. ¿No está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Esto me gusta mucho -dice al tiempo que señala una fotografía del Lusso.

- No estoy segura de que lo que hice en el Lusso funcione aquí -digo con calma. Es demasiado moderno; muy lujoso, pero demasiado moderno.

Alza la vista hacia mí.

- Tienes razón, sólo digo… que me gusta mucho.

- Gracias. -Siento que me suben los colores mientras me estudia atentamente antes de volver a mi portafolio.

Cojo el agua y resisto la tentación de ponerme el vaso en la frente para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo, embutido en los pantalones, roza mi rodilla desnuda. Cambio de postura rápidamente para romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo que en las comisuras de sus labios se está dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado.

- ¿Dónde está el servicio? -pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa.

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar.

- Cruzando el salón de verano a la izquierda -dice con una sonrisa. Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me dice que es consciente de ello. Apuesto a que las mujeres siempre reaccionan así con él.

- Gracias. -Me pongo de lado para poder pasar por el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la mesita, pero se convierte en el más difícil todavía cuando él no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy lejos de su cuerpo.

Avanzo hacia la puerta. Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento como si me agujerease el vestido con su fuego. Giro el cuello a un lado y a otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que me eriza la nuca.

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo antes de cruzar el salón de verano y tropezar con unos baños ridículamente pijos. Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo.

- Por Dios, Sakura, ¡contrólate! -le gruño a mi reflejo.

- Ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que juguetea con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño. No sé qué decir, pero acaba de confirmar lo que yo ya sospechaba: produce este efecto en todas las mujeres. Cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no consigo decir nada apropiado, me limito a sonreír.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan aturullada. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tuviera tanto calor y no estuviese tan nerviosa, me sentiría avergonzada por lo evidente de mi estado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nerviosa, así que me olvido de la humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas con jabón Noble Isle. Debería haberme traído el bolso. Me vendría bien un poco de cacao para los labios. Sigo teniendo la boca seca y eso hace que mis labios se resientan.

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí fuera, que me den los detalles y largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al despacho del señor Uchiha. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este hombre; me afecta demasiado.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando mi portafolio.

Alza la vista y sonríe. Ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad. Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa ignorando el hecho de que Uchiha sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él, pero no lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí -respondo sin más. Lo sabe-. ¿Quiere mostrarme dónde se encuentra el futuro proyecto para que podamos hablar de los pormenores?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora sólo debo seguir el protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero tampoco puedo marcharme así como así, por muy tentador que sea.

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia.

- Claro.

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las meto en el bolso y sigo su gesto, que me indica el camino.

Me adelanta rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me hace una reverencia galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. Le sonrío con educación, a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia el salón de verano. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para guiarme.

¿A qué está jugando? Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorarlo, pero tendría que estar muerta para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo -seguro que le está calentando la mano a través del vestido-, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas.

Soy patética, y es más que evidente que Uchiha está disfrutando con las reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de ser la mar de entretenida.

Enfadada conmigo misma, camino un poco más de prisa para romper el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a un punto en el que hay dos rutas posibles.

Me alcanza y señala el exterior, el césped de las canchas de tenis.

- ¿Sabes jugar?

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incómoda.

- No. -Suelo correr y poco más. Dame un bate, una raqueta o una pelota y ya verás la que lío. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios forman una sonrisa que resalta el negro de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas pestañas. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, admirada ante este hombre glorioso.

- ¿Y usted? -pregunto.

Continúa por el recibidor y yo lo sigo.

- No me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los deportes extremos.

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que son demasiado.

- ¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

- _Snowboard_, sobre todo. Pero he probado el _rafting _en aguas rápidas, el _puenting _y el paracaidismo. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina. Me gusta sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas. -Me observa mientras habla y siento que me está analizando. Tendrían que anestesiarme para que yo me atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero salir a correr de vez en cuando.

- Extremos -digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad desconozco.

- Muy extremos -confirma en voz baja. La respiración se me acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser tan patética.

- ¿Seguimos? -pregunta. Percibo la sorna que tiñe su voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada oscura.

- Sí, por favor.

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así. Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina hacia el bar. Saluda a los hombres que he visto antes, dándoles palmaditas en los hombros. La mujer ya no está. Los dos clientes del bar son muy atractivos, jóvenes -probablemente aún no hayan cumplido los treinta- y están sentados en los taburetes mientras beben botellines de cerveza.

- Chicos, os presento a Sakura. Sakura, éstos son Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga.

- Buenas tardes -dice Neji con voz cansada. Parece un poco triste. Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los tipos duros) y su carácter me dicen que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de negocios. Lleva el pelo castaño peinado a la perfección, el traje impoluto y hace gala de una mirada astuta.

- Hola -sonrío educadamente.

- Bienvenida a la catedral del placer -ríe Shikamaru al tiempo que levanta el botellín-. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Veo que Uchiha sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco. Shikamaru sonríe. Es el polo opuesto a Neji: informal y relajado, con unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de Superdry y unas Converse. Tiene un rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que lo favorece. Sus ojos castaños brillan, cosa que lo hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta.

- No, gracias -contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Uchiha.

- ¿Sasuke?

- No, gracias. Le estoy enseñando a Sakura la ampliación. Va a encargarse del interiorismo -dice sonriéndome.

Me río por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se está precipitando un poco, ¿no? Todavía no hemos hablado de las tarifas, de lo que quiere, ni de nada.

- Ya era hora. Nunca hay habitaciones libres -gruñe Neji pegado a su botellín. ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de este sitio?

- ¿Qué tal el _snowboard _en Cortina, amigo mío? -pregunta Shikamaru.

Sasuke se sienta en un taburete.

- Alucinante. La forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante a su estilo de vida relajado. -Esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa de verdad desde que lo conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante. Este hombre es un dios-. Me levantaba tarde, encontraba una buena montaña, bajaba las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y, al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. -Está hablando con todos pero me mira a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa.

No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

- ¿Se le da bien? -pregunto, porque es lo único que se me ocurre. Imagino que todo se le da bien.

- Muy bien -confirma. Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Soy la primera en apartarla.

- ¿Continuamos? -pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señalar la salida.

- Sí. -Sonrío. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que he venido aquí a trabajar. Lo único que he conseguido hasta el momento es un sofocón y una lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance.

Desde el momento en que he atravesado las puertas he sabido que no iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los cuatro años que llevo visitando a gente en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajo y en edificios de nueva construcción, nunca me he topado con un Sasuke Uchiha.

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda, tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mí antes de continuar con su conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. Tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro los ojos y rezo una plegaria a Dios para que me saque pronto de ésta y, al menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y estimula mis sentidos en un millón de direcciones distintas.

- Y ahora, la atracción principal. -Empieza a subir la amplia escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva a una zona muy espaciosa-. Éstas son las habitaciones privadas -dice señalando varias puertas.

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es posible que tenga los andares más sexys que jamás haya tenido el privilegio de ver. Cuando consigo apartar los ojos de su culo prieto veo que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras habitaciones Avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso superior.

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriera y un arco que conduce a otra ala.

- Ésta es la ampliación. -Me guía por una nueva ala de la mansión-. Aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda -añade, y se detiene en la entrada de un pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más.

- ¿Es todo nuevo? -pregunto.

- Sí. De momento son cascarones vacíos, pero estoy seguro de que le pondrás remedio. Te las enseñaré.

Me deja más que asombrada cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mí por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta. ¡Qué inapropiado! Todavía le suda la mano y estoy segura de que la mía tiembla entre sus dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y hace que me estremezca.

Abre las puertas y me mete en una habitación recién enlucida. Es enorme, y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quienquiera que la construyese hizo un trabajo excelente.

- ¿Son todas tan grandes? -pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que me suelta la mano. ¿Se comporta así con todas las mujeres? Es desconcertante.

- Sí.

Me dirijo hacia al centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Veo que hay otra puerta.

- ¿Tiene baño? -Mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entro.

- Sí.

Las habitaciones son enormes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen ser en los hoteles. Podrían hacerse muchas cosas. Me sentiría muy emocionada si no estuviese tan preocupada por lo que se espera de mí. Esto no es el Lusso. Salgo del cuarto de baño y encuentro a Uchiha apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los párpados caídos y los ojos oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena que el diseño tradicional no tenga cabida en mi historia como diseñadora. No me interesa lo más mínimo.

- No estoy segura de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. -Sueno apesadumbrada. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos negro azabache que atacan mis defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

- Creo que tienes lo que quiero -dice en voz baja.

«¡Mi madre!»

- Lo mío siempre ha sido el lujo moderno. -Echo otro vistazo a la habitación y, despacio, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él-. Estoy segura de que quedará más satisfecho con Asuma o con Sai. Ellos se encargan de nuestros proyectos de época.

Reflexiona sobre lo que he dicho durante un segundo, hace de nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los omoplatos.

- Pero te quiero a ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienes pinta de ser muy buena.

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como diseñadora o a otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es a la otra cosa. Está un pelín demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Especificaciones? -pregunto. De nuevo, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

Una sonrisa juguetea en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Sensual, íntimo, lujoso, estimulante, reconstituyente… -Hace una pausa para valorar mi reacción.

Frunzo el ceño. No es lo habitual. No ha mencionado ni relajante, ni funcional, ni práctico.

- Vale. ¿Hay algo en particular que deba incluir? -vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Por qué me molesto en averiguar las respuestas?

- Una cama grande y muchas aplicaciones de pared -contesta de una tirada.

- ¿Qué clase de aplicaciones?

- Grandes, de madera. Ah, la iluminación tiene que ser la adecuada.

- ¿La adecuada para qué? -No puedo evitar el tono de confusión.

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes.

- Para las especificaciones, claro.

Ay, Dios, debe de estar pensando que soy una lerda.

- Sí, claro. -Levanto la vista y veo que unas vigas robustas cruzan el techo. El edificio es nuevo pero no son vigas falsas-. ¿Las hay en todas las habitaciones?

Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, son esenciales. -Su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

Cojo el cuaderno de especificaciones del cliente y empiezo a tomar notas.

- ¿Hay algún color en particular que deba incluir o evitar?

- No, puedes volverte loca.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Perdone?

Sonríe.

- Que hagas lo que quieras.

Ah, bueno, no voy a volverme loca con nada porque no va a volver a verme por aquí. Pero debería conseguir la máxima información para poder pasársela a Asuma o a Sai con al menos un mínimo de datos.

- Ha mencionado una cama grande. ¿De algún tipo en particular? -pregunto intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

- No. Sólo que sea muy grande.

Flaqueo a mitad de la nota, levanto la vista y veo que me está observando. Me siento idiota porque me pone muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hay de los tejidos?

- Sí, muchos tejidos. -Empieza a caminar hacia mí-. Me gusta tu vestido -susurra.

Mierda, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

- Gracias -digo con un gritito agudo mientras voy de camino a la puerta-. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. -No es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nubla los sentidos-. Prepararé algunos bocetos. -Salgo al pasillo y voy directa al comienzo de la escalera.

Maldita sea, cuando me he despertado esta mañana esto era lo último que me esperaba. Una mansión de campo pija -con un dueño guapísimo como colofón- no forma parte de mi rutina diaria.

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la bajo a una velocidad estúpida, teniendo en cuenta los altísimos tacones marrones tostados que llevo puestos. Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos he llegado aquí.

- Espero noticias tuyas, Sakura. -Su voz ronca me recorre el cuerpo. Uchiha me alcanza al final de la escalera y me tiende la mano. La acepto por temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y vuelva a ponerme los labios encima.

- Tiene un hotel encantador -digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a desear que el contenido de mi bolso consistiera en unas bragas limpias, una venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso habría estado más preparada.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en la suya y, lentamente, la aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me tense de pies a cabeza.

- Tengo un hotel encantador -repite pensativo. La corriente se convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me mira inquisitivo-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sakura. De verdad. -Hace énfasis en «De verdad».

- Lo mismo digo -susurro.

Veo que su mirada se clava en mí durante un instante y empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y la estudia un momento antes de ofrecérmela.

- Elegancia sencilla -dice con suavidad.

No sé por qué, quizá porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo.

- Gracias.

Se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo y me observa de cerca.

- De nada. -Su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios. Retrocedo unos pasos.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! -Una mujer sale del bar y se acerca a Uchiha. Es atractiva: rubia, de estatura media, con el pelo escalado y labios rojos y carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla-. ¿Estás listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que quizá sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perpleja, porque él no me quita los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. Ella se da la vuelta para ver qué le está robando su atención y me mira con recelo. Me cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre al que está abrazando.

- ¿Y tú eres…? -ronronea.

Cambio de postura, incómoda. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

Bueno, es que me han pillado. He tenido reacciones extremadamente indeseadas hacia su novio.

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrío con dulzura.

- Yo ya me iba. Adiós. -Me doy la vuelta y prácticamente salgo corriendo hacia la puerta y escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para normalizar la respiración.

* * *

><p>Voy a tener que pasarle el proyecto a Sai. Me echo a reír, es una idea estúpida. Sai es gay. Uchiha le afectará tanto como a mí. A pesar de que está pillado, sigo sin poder trabajar con él. Sacudo la cabeza, incrédula, y arranco el coche.<p>

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro cómo la imponente mansión se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, está Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Has vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte -exclama Ino sin levantar la vista de la figura de los novios que está colocando sobre la tarta de bodas que debe decorar. Tiene la lengua fuera, apoyada sobre el labio inferior. Me hace sonreír-. ¿Te apetece salir? -Sigue sin mirarme.

Es algo bueno. Estoy segura de que mi cara me delataría si intentara fingir que no pasa nada. Todavía estoy alterada por mi cita del mediodía con cierto señor de La Mansión. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir.

- ¿Y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? -Tengo que intentarlo. Sé que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podré ponerme el pijama y relajarme. Después del día que he tenido, mi mente va a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no he podido concentrarme en todo el día.

- Perfecto. Termino la tarta y soy toda tuya. -Le da la vuelta al pastel de fruta sobre el pedestal y echa unas gotas de pegamento comestible en la cobertura-. ¿Qué tal el día en el campo?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo? Esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su tacto me convirtió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso, contesto:

- Interesante.

Levanta la vista.

- Cuenta -me responde. Le brillan los ojos y se inclina de nuevo sobre la tarta, con la lengua fuera otra vez.

- No era lo que me esperaba. -Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del vestido azul marino para intentar restarle importancia.

- No me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime qué te has encontrado. -Ha dejado de intentar colocar a los novios en lo alto de la tarta. En vez de eso, me mira fijamente. Tiene cobertura en la punta de la nariz, pero la ignoro.

- El dueño. -Me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi cinturón marrón tostado.

- ¿El dueño? -pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

- Sí, Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño. -Me quito más pelusas imaginarias del vestido.

- Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño. -Me imita, y a continuación hace un gesto hacia uno de los sillones semicirculares de su taller-. ¡Siéntate! ¿Por qué intentas parecer tan tranquila? No engañas a nadie. Tienes las mejillas del color de esa cobertura. -Señala una tarta con forma de camión de bombero que hay en la estantería de metal-. ¿Por qué el dueño, Sasuke Uchiha, no era como esperabas?

«¡Porque estaba muy bueno!» Me dejo caer en el sillón con el bolso en el regazo mientras Ino, de pie, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el mango de una espátula. Al final, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

- Cuéntame -me presiona. Sabe que tengo algo que contar.

Me encojo de hombros.

- El hombre es atractivo y lo sabe. -Los ojos se le iluminan y los golpes de la espátula se tornan cada vez más rápidos. Quiere más drama. Le encanta. Cuando Sasori y yo rompimos, fue la primera en aparecer para ver el espectáculo en calidad de amiga. No tenía por qué haberse molestado. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo. Fue una ruptura amistosa y bastante aburrida. No destrozamos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que llamar a la policía.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? -pregunta con avidez.

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me tortura haber soltado una pregunta tan inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No valía la pena ni que me sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado? -La mandíbula le llega al regazo.

- Sí. Se me escapó en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me falló del todo. No me siento orgullosa -murmuro-. He quedado como una idiota, Ino. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero éste… En fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Sakura, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! -Se recuesta con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cobertura de la espátula.

- Sí, por favor -gruño, y estiro la mano hacia ella. Me pasa la espátula y empiezo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Ino y sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y masa para tartas. No puede decirse que la ruptura me haya quitado el apetito-. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo -digo entre lametones.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Ese tío sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. Seguro que daba pena verme. Ha sido patético.

- ¿Tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Exageradamente patético.

- Seguro que no vale nada en la cama -musita Ino-. Todos los guapos son así. ¿Y las especificaciones?

- Una ampliación de diez dormitorios. Pensaba que iba a una mansión de campo, pero es un superhotel pijo con _spa_. La Mansión. ¿Lo conoces?

Ino pone cara de no tener ni idea.

- No -responde, y se levanta para apagar el horno-. ¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez?

- No. No pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia y no puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no después del numerito de hoy. -Me levanto del sillón y tiro la espátula al cuenco vacío-. Se lo he pasado a Asuma. ¿Y el vino?

- En la nevera.

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. Dejo el bolso en la cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le doy vueltas entre los dedos; luego la tiro a la papelera. Olvidado…

Ya con la ropa cómoda, meto en el reproductor de DVD la última novedad del videoclub, salto al sofá con Ino e intento concentrarme en la película.

Es imposible. El ojo de mi mente está invadido por las imágenes de un hombre de ojos negros, pelinegro, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos andares para babear y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormida con las palabras «Pero te quiero a ti» rebotando en mi cabeza. No tan olvidado…


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora **Jodi Ellen Malpas** y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>

Después de dos reuniones de seguimiento con clientes y de parar en la nueva casa del señor Muller en Holland Park para dejarle unas cuantas muestras, estoy de vuelta en la oficina escuchando cómo Asuma despotrica de Kurenai. Es lo habitual los lunes por la mañana después de que haya soportado todo el fin de semana con su mujer y lejos de la oficina. La verdad es que no sé cómo el pobre hombre la aguanta.

.

Sai entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de inmediato sé que ha ligado durante el fin de semana.

- Cielo, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos! -Me da un beso sin llegar a tocarme y se vuelve hacia Asuma, que se protege con las manos en un gesto que dice: «¡Ni se te ocurra!» Sai pone los ojos en blanco, sin ofenderse ni un ápice, y baila hasta llegar a su mesa.

- Buenos días, Sai -lo saludo con alegría.

- Esta mañana ha sido de lo más estresante. El señor y la señora Baines han cambiado de opinión por enésima vez. He debido cancelar todos los pedidos y reorganizar a una docena de obreros. -Mueve la mano, frustrado-. Me han puesto una maldita multa por no colocar la tarjeta de aparcamiento de residentes y, además, me he enganchado el jersey nuevo en uno de esos horrendos pasamanos que hay a la salida del Starbucks. -Se pone a tirar de la lana desgarrada del dobladillo de su jersey rosa fucsia con cuello en V-. ¡Míralo, jolines! Menos mal que eché un polvo anoche, porque si no estaría en el pozo de la desesperación. -Me sonríe.

Lo sabía.

Asuma se va negando con la cabeza. Todos sus intentos por disminuir el amaneramiento de Sai hasta niveles más tolerables han fracasado. Ahora ya se ha rendido.

- ¿Una buena noche? -pregunto.

- Maravillosa. He conocido a un hombre divino. Va a llevarme al Museo de Historia Natural el fin de semana que viene. Es científico. Somos almas gemelas, estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenador personal? -vuelvo a preguntar. Era su alma gemela de la semana pasada.

- Olvídalo, un desastre. Apareció el viernes en mi apartamento con un DVD de _Dirty Dancing _y comida india para dos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Me dejas de piedra -me burlo.

- Lo peor. No hace falta que te diga que no voy a volver a verlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? ¿Qué tal ese guapísimo ex novio tuyo? -Me guiña el ojo. Sai no oculta que Sasori lo atrae, cosa que a mí me hace gracia pero que incomoda a Sasori.

- Está bien. Sigue siendo mi ex y sigue siendo hetero.

- Qué lástima. Avísame cuando entre en razón. -Sai se marcha tranquilamente, retocándose el tupé negro y perfecto.

- Hinata, te mando por correo electrónico la factura por una consulta de diseño para el señor Uchiha. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se envía hoy mismo?

- Así lo haré, Sakura. ¿Pago a siete días?

- Sí, gracias. -Regreso a mi mesa y continúo casando colores. Alargo el brazo para coger el móvil cuando empieza a bailar por mi mesa. Miro la pantalla y casi me caigo de la silla al ver en ella el nombre de «Sasuke». Lo miro durante unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro se repone del susto y el corazón se me acelera en el pecho. Pero ¿qué demonios…?

Yo no guardé su número, Asuma no me lo dio y, tras pasarle el proyecto el viernes, ya no lo necesitaba. Decía en serio lo de que no iba a volver. Y, en cualquier caso, no lo habría grabado con su nombre de pila. Sostengo el teléfono en la mano, echo un vistazo a la oficina para ver si el ruido ha llamado la atención de alguno de mis compañeros. No lo ha hecho. Lo dejo sonar. ¿Qué querrá?

Voy al despacho de Asuma a preguntarle si ha informado al señor Uchiha del cambio de planes, pero entonces vuelve a sonar y me frena en seco. Respiro hondo y contesto.

Si Asuma no ha hablado aún con él, lo haré yo. Y si no le gusta, mala suerte. A duras penas he logrado convencerme a mí misma de que le he pasado el contrato a Asuma porque él es más apto que yo para el proyecto. Sé muy bien que ésa no es toda la verdad.

- Hola -respondo. Pataleo ligeramente en el suelo porque el saludo suena un tanto receloso. Quería sonar segura y llena de confianza en mí misma.

- ¿Sakura? -Su voz ronca tiene el mismo impacto que el viernes en mis débiles sentidos, pero al menos por teléfono no puede ver cómo tiemblo.

- ¿Quién es? -Muy bien. Mucho mejor. Profesional y tranquila.

Se ríe y me hace bajar la guardia.

- Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta porque mi nombre aparece en tu teléfono. -Tierra trágame-. ¿Estás intentando hacerte la interesante?

¡Será arrogante! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta.

- Metió su teléfono en mi lista de contactos. -Ya lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Repaso mentalmente nuestra reunión y decido que fue durante mi visita al baño, porque dejé el portafolio y el móvil en la mesa. ¡No puedo creer que curioseara en mi móvil!

- Necesito poder localizarte.

Oh, no. Está claro que Asuma no se lo ha dicho. De todos modos, uno no va por ahí tocando móviles ajenos. Se lo tiene muy creído. ¿Y lo de grabarse como «Sasuke»? Es un pelín demasiado familiar.

- Asuma debería haber contactado con usted -lo informo con frialdad-. Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo, pero él estará encantado de hacerlo.

- Asuma ya ha hablado conmigo -responde. Suspiro de alivio, pero en seguida frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿por qué me llama?-. Estoy seguro de que Asuma estará encantado de ayudarme, pero yo no tanto.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Me ha llamado para decirme que no le gusta? Este hombre se pasa de arrogante. Cierro la boca.

- Siento mucho oírlo. -No parece que lo sienta; parece que estoy enfadada.

- ¿De verdad?

Y vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa. No, no lo siento, pero eso no voy a decírselo.

- Sí -miento. Quiero añadir que nunca podría trabajar con un cerdo guapo y arrogante como él, pero me contengo. No sería muy profesional.

Lo oigo suspirar.

- No creo que lo sientas, Sakura. -Mi nombre suena a terciopelo en sus labios, y me provoca un estremecimiento familiar. ¿Cómo sabe que no lo siento?-. Creo que me estás evitando -añade.

Como esto siga así, voy a dislocarme la mandíbula. Provoca sentimientos nada deseables en mí, y el hecho de saber que tiene una relación con alguien no ayuda nada.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? -digo con atrevimiento. Eso debería obligarlo a callar.

- Pues porque te sientes atraída hacia mí.

- ¿Perdone? -le espeto. Su soberbia no tiene límites. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? El hecho de que haya dado en el clavo no es relevante. Habría que estar ciega, sorda y tonta para no sentirse atraída por aquel hombre. Es la perfección personificada, y está claro que lo sabe.

Suspira.

- He dicho que…

- Ya, le he oído -lo interrumpo-. Es que no puedo creerme que lo haya dicho. -Me desplomo sobre mi silla.

Nunca he visto nada parecido. Me deja pasmada. ¿El tipo tiene a una persona especial en su vida y está flirteando por teléfono conmigo? ¡Menudo donjuán! Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación en lo profesional y colgar cuanto antes.

- Le pido disculpas por no estar disponible para su proyecto -suelto de un tirón, y cuelgo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono.

Ha sido una falta de educación y nada profesional, pero es tan lanzado que me ha dejado estupefacta. Cada minuto que transcurre tengo más claro que pasarle el contrato a Asuma ha sido lo más sensato. Me llega un mensaje de texto.

No lo has negado. Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Bs, S

«¡Me cago en la hostia!» Me llevo la mano a la boca y aprieto con fuerza para evitar que las palabrotas mentales salgan de mis labios. No, no lo he negado. ¿Y él se siente atraído por mí? ¿Soy un pelín joven para él o él es demasiado mayor para mí? ¿Besos? Cabrón engreído. No contesto; no tengo ni idea de cómo responder. En vez de eso, meto el móvil en el bolso y me voy a comer con Ino.

* * *

><p>- ¡Madre mía! -exclama Ino al mirar mi móvil. Su pelo rubio, recogido en una cola de caballo, ondea de un lado a otro cuando menea la cabeza-. ¿Le has contestado? -Me mira expectante.<p>

- Dios, no -me río. ¿Qué me aconsejaría que le dijese? Me tiene pasmada.

- ¿Y tiene novia?

- Sí -asiento al tiempo que enarco las cejas.

Deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

- Qué pena.

¿Sí? La verdad es que simplifica bastante las cosas. Eso supera sin duda las reacciones que provoca en mí. Ino es mucho más atrevida que yo. Le habría contestado algo sorprendente y sugerente, y es probable que lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Esta chica podría competir con cualquier devoradora de hombres. Como es muy lanzada, los espanta a casi todos en la primera cita; sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. El pelo rubio y largo de Kate tiene tanta personalidad como ella. Es una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente y decidida.

- La verdad es que no -musito, y cojo mi vaso de vino de la hora de comer para darle un sorbo-. Además, sólo hace cuatro semanas que Sasori y yo hemos roto. No quiero hombres en mi vida, de ninguna clase. -Me gusta sonar decidida-. Estoy disfrutando de estar soltera y sin ataduras por primera vez en mi vida -añado. Así es como me siento. Estuve cuatro años con Sasori y, antes de eso, mantuve una relación de tres años con Gaara.

- ¿Has visto al capullo? -Ino pone cara de asco cuando menciono el nombre de mi ex.

No soporta a Sasori, y se alegró de que rompiera con él. Que Ino lo pillara in fraganti con una compañera de trabajo en un taxi sólo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. No sé por qué hice la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo. Cuando hablé con él, con calma, se deshizo en disculpas y casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no me importaba. Era verdad, y yo también estaba sorprendida. La relación se había terminado y él opinaba lo mismo. Todo fue muy amistoso, para disgusto de Ino. Ella quería vajillas rotas e intervenciones policiales.

- No -respondo.

- Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad? -Me sonríe, y entonces llega la camarera con nuestra comida.

- Voy al servicio. -Me levanto y dejo a Ino comiendo patatas fritas con mayonesa.

Después de entrar en el baño, me miro al espejo, me retoco el brillo de labios y me atuso el pelo.

Hoy se está portando bien, así que lo llevo suelto sobre los hombros. Me aliso los pantalones capri negros y me quito un par de pelos de la blusa de color crema. El teléfono suena cuando voy de camino al bar. Lo saco de bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es él otra vez. Probablemente se esté preguntando dónde está mi respuesta a su nada apropiado mensaje de texto. No voy a entrar en ese juego.

- Rechazar -le digo al teléfono. Aprieto con decisión el botón rojo y vuelvo a guardarlo en el bolso mientras avanzo por el pasillo-. Uy, lo siento mucho -farfullo al darme de bruces contra un tórax.

Es un torso firme, y el embriagador perfume a agua fresca que me inunda me resulta muy familiar. Mis piernas se niegan a moverse y no sé qué voy a ver si levanto la vista. Sus brazos ya están alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome, y mis ojos quedan a la altura de la parte superior de su pecho.

Veo cómo le late el corazón a través de la camisa.

- ¿Rechazar? -dice en voz baja-. Eso me ha dolido.

Me aparto de su abrazo e intento recobrar la compostura. Está impresionante, con un traje gris marengo y una camisa blanca y planchada. Mi incapacidad para apartar la vista de su pecho por miedo a quedar hipnotizada por sus potentes ojos negros hace que me entre la risa.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -me pregunta. Sospecho que frunce el ceño ante mis carcajadas, aunque, como me niego a mirarlo, no puedo confirmarlo.

- Lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba. -Lo esquivo, pero me coge del codo y detiene mi huida.

- Antes de irte, dime una cosa, Sakura. -Su voz despierta mis sentidos y mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo esbelto hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Está serio, pero sigue siendo impresionante-. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a gritar cuando te folle?

_**«¿QUÉ?»**_

- ¿Perdone? -consigo espetarle pese a que mi lengua parece de trapo.

Medio sonríe ante mi sorpresa. Me levanta la barbilla con el índice y la empuja hacia arriba para hacerme callar.

- Piénsalo. -Me suelta el codo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a nuestra mesa con el paso más firme que mis temblorosas piernas me permiten. ¿Lo he oído bien? Me siento en la silla y me bebo todo el vino intentando humedecer mi boca seca.

Cuando miro a Ino, está boquiabierta. Sobre su lengua veo los trozos a medio masticar de patatas fritas y de pan. No es nada bonito.

- ¿Quién coño es ése? -balbucea con la boca llena.

- ¿Quién? -Miro alrededor haciéndome la loca.

- Ése. -Ino señala con el tenedor-. ¡Mira!

- Lo he visto, pero no lo conozco -respondo molesta.

«¡Déjalo ya!»

- Viene hacia aquí. ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Joder, está buenísimo. -Me mira. Me encojo de hombros.

Vete, por favor. Vete. ¡Vete! Cojo un solitario trozo de lechuga de mi sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate y empiezo a mordisquear los bordes. Me pongo tensa y sé que se está acercando porque Ino levanta la vista para adaptarla a su altura. ¡Ojalá cerrase la dichosa boca de una vez!

- Señoritas. -Su voz grave y profunda me hace cosquillas en la piel. No me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

- Hola -escupe Ino, y mastica a toda velocidad para librar a su boca de la obstrucción que le impide hablar.

- ¿Sakura? -me saluda. Muevo mi hoja de lechuga en dirección a él para indicarle que sé que está ahí sin tener que mirarlo. Se ríe un poco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado, pero aun así me niego a mirarlo. Apoya un brazo en la mesa y oigo a Ino toser y escupir los restos de comida.

- Así está mejor -dice. Puedo sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

De mala gana, levanto la vista y bajo las pestañas veo que Inoe me está mirando boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos y en plan: «¡Sigue aquí! ¡Habla con él, idiota!» No se me ocurre nada que decir. Este hombre me ha dejado inútil otra vez.

Lo oigo suspirar.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, encantado de conocerte. -Tiende la mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Ino la coge encantada.

- ¿Sasuke? -farfulla-. ¡Ah, Sasuke! -Me mira de forma acusadora-. Yo soy Ino. Sakura me ha dicho que tienes un hotel pijo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Me ha mencionado? -pregunta con suavidad. No tengo que mirarlo para saber que ha puesto cara de engreído satisfecho ante la noticia-. Me gustaría saber qué más te habrá dicho.

- Nada. Poco más -dice Ino intentando arreglarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse de la última frase. Le lanzo mi peor mirada asesina.

- Poco más -contraataca él.

- Sí, poco más -sostiene Ino.

Harta del pequeño intercambio estéril con el que los dos parecen estar disfrutando, me hago cargo de la situación y lo miro.

- Ha sido agradable volver a verlo. Adiós.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de inmediato y sus ojos negros, con los párpados pesados, oscuros y exigentes, acaban conmigo. Siento su respiración vacilante y aparto la mirada de la suya, pero sólo para llevarla a su boca. Tiene los labios húmedos, entreabiertos, y, lentamente, saca un poco la lengua y se la pasa muy despacio por el labio inferior. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Sin que nadie se lo ordene, mi lengua responde con una feliz expedición por mi labio inferior. Traiciona mis intentos por aparentar frialdad, como si aquello no me afectara… Pero más bien ocurre todo lo contrario.

Esto es una locura. Esto… lo que sea que es… es una locura. Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo y es un arrogante, pero probablemente tenga motivos para serlo. Deseo desesperadamente que este hombre deje de afectarme.

- ¿Agradable? -Se inclina hacia adelante, me coge el muslo y la lava líquida me inunda las ingles. Muevo las piernas y junto los muslos para controlar la pulsación que amenaza con convertirse en una palpitación tremenda-. Se me ocurren muchas palabras, Sakura. «Agradable» no es una de ellas. Te dejo para que medites sobre mi pregunta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Trago saliva cuando se inclina hacia mí a media altura y me posa los labios húmedos en la mejilla prolongando el beso toda una eternidad. Aprieto los dientes intentando no volverme hacia él.

- Hasta pronto -susurra. Es una promesa. Suelta mi muslo tenso y se levanta-. Encantado de conocerte, Ino.

- Mmm, lo mismo digo -responde pensativa.

Se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Ay, Dios, camina con decisión y es de lo más sexy. Cierro los ojos para recuperar mis habilidades mentales, que ahora mismo están hechas pedazos por el suelo del bar. No tiene remedio. Me vuelvo hacia Ino y me encuentro con unos acusadores ojos azules abiertos como platos y que me miran como si me hubieran salido colmillos.

Las cejas le llegan a la línea de nacimiento del pelo.

- Joder, eso ha sido intenso -escupe hacia mi lado de la mesa.

- ¿Tú crees? -Empiezo a juguetear con mi sándwich por el plato.

- Corta el rollo del bla-bla-bla ahora mismo o te meto el tenedor por el culo, tan adentro que vas a masticar metal. ¿Sobre qué pregunta tienes que meditar? -Su tono es fiero.

- No lo sé. -Me la quito de encima-. Es atractivo, arrogante y tiene novia. -Le doy datos vagos.

Ino suelta un silbido largo y amplificado.

- Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había oído hablar de ello, pero nunca lo había presenciado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -le espeto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa, muy seria.

- ¡Sakura, la tensión sexual entre ese hombre y tú era tan fuerte que hasta yo me he puesto cachonda! -ríe-. Te desea con ganas. No podría haberlo dejado más claro ni aunque te hubiera abierto de piernas sobre la mesa de billar. -Señala con el dedo, y voy yo y miro.

- Eso son imaginaciones tuyas -resoplo. Sé que no se inventa nada, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

- He visto el mensaje de texto y ahora al hombre en carne y hueso. Está muy bueno… para ser mayor. -Se encoge de hombros.

- No me interesa.

- ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a mi mejor amiga.

- Me lo creeré.

- Ya me dirás qué tal te va. -Me la devuelve, más bien entusiasmada.

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a la oficina y me paso el resto del día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jugueteo con el boli, voy al baño quince veces y finjo escuchar a Sai hablar sin cesar del Orgullo Gay y todo lo demás. Mi teléfono suena cuatro veces -y las cuatro resulta ser Sasuke- y rechazo todas y cada una de las llamadas. Me asombra la persistencia de ese hombre, y la confianza que tiene en sí mismo.<p>

¿Cuánto gritaría?

¡Estoy perpleja!

Soy feliz, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo intención de modificar mis planes de seguir soltera y sin compromiso. No voy a liarme con un extraño, por muy guapo que sea. Y lo cierto es que está para chuparse los dedos. Además, es demasiado mayor para mí y, todavía más importante, está claro que ya está pillado, lo que hace aún más evidente el hecho de que es todo un donjuán. No es la clase de hombre por la que me conviene sentir atracción, caramba, y menos después de Sasori y sus infidelidades. Necesito un hombre que sea fiel, protector y que cuide de mí. Y a ser posible que tenga mi edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

El teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje de texto y doy un salto que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé de quién es antes de verlo.

No es agradable que te rechacen. ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? Bs, S

Me río sola, lo que llama la atención de Tenten, que está rebuscando en el archivador que hay cerca de mi mesa. Sus cejas perfectamente depiladas se arquean. No creo que ese tío esté acostumbrado al rechazo.

- Es Ino -digo a modo de explicación, y ella vuelve a rebuscar en el archivador.

Debería ser obvio por qué no le cojo el dichoso teléfono. No quiero hablar con él. Me pone de los nervios, me provoca demasiadas reacciones y, para ser sincera, no confío en mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca. Parece que responde a su presencia sin que ni mi cerebro ni yo le digamos nada, y eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar y rechazo la llamada rápidamente. ¡Dame un minuto para que responda! ¿Acaso voy a responder? No voy a librarme nunca de él. Necesito mostrarme implacable.

Si tiene que hablar de las especificaciones, debería llamar a Asuma, no a mí.

Toma. Sin firma y, desde luego, sin beso. No se lo he deletreado, pero debería captar el mensaje. Dejo el móvil en la mesa, decidida a hacer algo productivo, pero vuelve a sonar. Lo levanto de inmediato y, con la mano libre, cojo el café.

Mis especificaciones son hacerte gritar. No creo que Asuma pueda ayudarme con eso. Me muero de ganas. ¿Crees que tendré que amordazarte? Bs, S

Me atraganto y escupo el café sobre la mesa. ¡Será descarado! ¿Hasta dónde llega la desfachatez y la desvergüenza de un hombre? ¿Me ha tomado por una chica fácil o algo así?

Pongo el móvil en silencio y lo aprieto asqueada contra la mesa. No tengo intención de contestarle. Si lo hago, lo estaré animando. Existe una línea muy fina entre la confianza en uno mismo y la arrogancia, y Sasuke Uchiha la supera con creces. Siento lástima por la pobre morritos carnosos. ¿Sabe que su hombre se dedica a perseguir a mujeres jóvenes?

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina de nuevo. Lo cojo y lo apago antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. Abro un cajón, lo meto dentro y cierro de golpe. Captará el mensaje.

Intento sacar adelante algo de trabajo, pero estoy demasiado distraída. En mis correos electrónicos aparecen palabras extrañas -que no tienen cabida en la correspondencia profesional- mientras tecleo en el ordenador, ausente. Suena el teléfono de la oficina.

Levanto la vista y veo que Hinata no está en su mesa, así que lo cojo yo.

- Buenas tardes. Rococo Union.

- ¡No cuelgues! -dice a toda velocidad.

Me yergo en la silla. Incluso su tono de urgencia me pone la piel de gallina. No va a ceder. Está muy curtido.

- Sakura, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿De verdad? -No puedo ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz. Sasuke Uchiha no parece la clase de hombre que se disculpa porque sí.

- Sí, de verdad. Te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me he pasado de la raya. -Parece sincero-. Te he molestado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Yo no diría que su atrevimiento y sus comentarios me hayan molestado. Me han dejado a cuadros, más bien. Supongo que hay quien incluso admiraría la confianza en sí mismo que tiene.

- De acuerdo -digo vacilante-. ¿Así que ya no quiere hacerme gritar ni amordazarme?

- Pareces decepcionada, Sakura.

- Para nada -le suelto.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

- ¿Podemos empezar de cero? Nos centraremos en lo profesional, por supuesto.

Ah, no. Quizá lo sienta de verdad, pero eso no elimina el efecto que tiene sobre mí. Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza que todo podría ser un plan para camelarme y así poder perseguirme a gusto.

- Señor Uchiha, de verdad que no soy la persona adecuada para este trabajo. -Me doy la vuelta en la silla para ver si Asuma está en su despacho. Así es-. Señor Uchiha, ¿le paso con Asuma? -Rezo mentalmente para que pille la indirecta.

- Llámame Sasuke. Me haces sentir mayor cuando me llamas «señor Uchiha» -gruñe. Cierro el pico cuando mis labios se abren y casi se me escapa la pregunta. Todavía siento curiosidad, pero no voy a volver a preguntárselo-. Sakura, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes tratar con John. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

¿Sí? ¿Me haría sentir mejor? Todo lo que Uchiha tiene de atrevido, lo tiene el grandullón de intimidatorio. No estoy segura de que me sintiese más cómoda con su oferta de tratar con John en vez de con él, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesto a hacerlo me dice que de verdad quiere que yo me encargue del diseño. Me imagino que es un cumplido. La Mansión quedaría genial en mi portafolio.

- Necesito medir las habitaciones y hacer algunos bocetos. -Escupo las palabras impulsivamente.

- Perfecto. -Parece aliviado-. Haré que John te acompañe por las habitaciones. Puede aguantarte la cinta métrica. ¿Qué tal mañana?

¿Mañana? Sí que está impaciente. Resulta que no puedo. Tengo varias citas a lo largo del día.

Y el miércoles tampoco puede ser.

- No puedo ni mañana ni el miércoles. Lo siento.

- Vaya -dice en voz baja-. ¿Trabajas por las noches?

¿Trabajo por las noches? Bueno, no me gusta en especial, pero muchos de mis clientes están en sus despachos de nueve a cinco y no pueden quedar en horas de oficina. Prefiero trabajar hasta última hora los fines de semana. Nunca dejo que me convenzan para visitas en fin de semana.

- Podría ir mañana por la tarde -digo pasando la página de mi agenda para ver lo que tengo al día siguiente. Mi última cita es a las cinco, con la señora Kent-. ¿A eso de las siete? -pregunto mientras anoto su nombre a lápiz.

- Perfecto. Me gustaría decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero no puede ser porque no te veré. -No lo veo, pero sé que, seguramente, está sonriendo. Su tono de voz lo delata. No puede evitarlo-. Avisaré a John de que llegarás a las siete.

- Alrededor de las siete -añado. No sé cuánto tardaré en salir de la ciudad a esa hora.

- Alrededor de las siete -confirma-. Gracias, Sakura.

- De nada, señor Uchiha. Adiós. -Cuelgo y empiezo a darme golpecitos con la uña en uno de los dientes de arriba.

- ¿Sakura? -Asuma me llama desde su despacho.

- ¿Sí? -Giro la silla para verlo.

- La Mansión. Te quieren a ti, flor. -Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador.

No, Uchiha me quiere a mí.

* * *

><p>lo prometido es deuda, por lo tanto les coloque hoy 2 capitulos!, disfruten!<p>

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Acabo pronto con las citas del martes y salgo de la nueva y preciosa vivienda unifamiliar de la señora Kent, en el centro de la ciudad, a las seis y unos minutos.

La señora Kent es la esposa terriblemente consentida del señor Kent, director ejecutivo de Kent Yacht Builders, y esta casa de Kensington es su tercer hogar en cuatro años. Me he encargado del diseño interior de todos ellos. En cuanto el trabajo está terminado, la mujer decide que no se imagina envejeciendo allí, y eso que ya ronda los setenta años, de modo que la casa sale al mercado, se vende y yo empiezo de cero en su nuevo domicilio.

Cuando tan sólo un mes después de terminar de decorarla se mudaron y vendieron la primera casa en la que había trabajado, me traumaticé un poco. Era el primer contrato que había conseguido tras empezar a trabajar para Patrick. Pero no tardó en volver a llamarme para que fuera a ver su nueva morada.

- Sakura, querida, no es culpa tuya. Es que no la sentía como mi hogar -me dijo con voz cantarina por teléfono.

Así que ahora me encuentro trabajando en la tercera residencia de los Kent con las mismas instrucciones que me dieron para las dos viviendas anteriores, lo cual es una ventaja porque me evita tener que buscar nuevo mobiliario. Y también amortigua el sablazo a la cartera del señor Kent.

Me meto en el coche y arranco en dirección a Surrey Hills. No le he contado a Ino por qué voy a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo habría conseguido que se preguntase por qué voy a volver a La Mansión. Y entonces le mentiría y le contaría la misma mierda que me cuento a mí misma: que trabajar allí es beneficioso para mi currículum. Sus encantos no influyen en mi decisión, para nada.

Esta vez me detengo junto al portero automático, pero cuando me dispongo a bajar la ventanilla, las puertas comienzan a abrirse. Miro hacia la cámara y supongo que John debe de estar esperándome. Le dije sobre las siete y ya son y cinco. Atravieso las puertas y avanzo por el camino de grava hasta el patio. John me aguarda en los escalones, frente a la entrada de puertas dobles, con las gafas de sol puestas.

- Buenas tardes, John -lo saludo mientras cojo mi carpeta y mi bolso.

¿Me hablará hoy?

No, sólo saluda con la cabeza y se vuelve para regresar a La Mansión. Yo lo sigo hasta el bar. Hay más gente que la última vez que vine. Probablemente sea por la hora.

- Mario -dice con voz grave.

Un hombre menudo aparece por detrás de la barra.

- Dime.

- Ponle una copa a la señoritaHaruno. -John me mira con los ojos todavía ocultos tras las lentes oscuras-. Ahora vuelvo. Sasuke quería comentar algo.

- ¿Conmigo? -le espeto, y me sonrojo al instante ante mi brusquedad.

- No, conmigo.

- ¿Está en su despacho? -pregunto nerviosa.

Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre algo muy trivial, pero él me había asegurado que me dejaría trabajar con John. Con sólo pensar en ese hombre me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. Jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así, pero me siento mucho más cómoda con el grandullón. Para empezar, sé que con él soy capaz de controlarme. Los labios de John se tensan, es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa. Me lamento para mis adentros. Él lo sabe.

- Tranquila, mujer. -Se vuelve y lanza una mirada burlona a Mario. El camarero de baja estatura le responde sacudiendo la bayeta.

¿De qué va todo esto?

John, muy serio, se despide una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza antes de marcharse y dejarme con Mario en la barra.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto la presencia de una mujer que ríe junto a un hombre de mediana edad en una mesa cercana. Es la misma mujer con la que coincidí en los baños el viernes pasado. Viste un traje de pantalón negro y tiene un aspecto extremadamente profesional. Debe de llevar aquí un tiempo, tal vez por negocios. El hombre que la acompaña se levanta y le tiende la mano con cortesía. Ella la acepta y sonríe mientras se pone de pie y deja que la cobije bajo su brazo y la guíe fuera del bar mientras charlan entre risitas.

Me siento en un taburete mientras espero a John y saco el teléfono para ver si tengo algún mensaje o llamada.

- ¿Le apetece una copa de vino?

Alzo la vista y veo que el pequeño camarero me está sonriendo. Tiene un acento extraño y llego a la conclusión de que es italiano. Es muy bajito y bastante mono, con su bigote y su pelo negro con entradas.

- Me apetece, pero tengo que conducir.

- ¡Venga! Una pequeña… -dice mientras levanta una copita de cristal y traza una línea por la mitad con el dedo.

¡Qué diablos! No debería beber en el trabajo, pero tengo los nervios de punta. Él se encuentra en alguna parte de este edificio y eso ya es razón suficiente para estar inquieta, de modo que asiento y sonrío.

- Gracias.

Me enseña una botella de Zinfandel. Yo vuelvo a asentir.

- Su vestido es muy… eh… ¿cómo se dice…? ¿Atrevido?

Me pone algo más de media copa. De hecho, está llena.

Observo mi vestido negro ceñido y de corte estructurado. Sí, supongo que atrevido sería la palabra adecuada. Es mi comodín. Hace que me sienta guapa en cualquier ocasión.

Ignoro la vocecita de mi cabeza que me pregunta si no me lo habré puesto con la esperanza de ver a Uchiha. Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato y río ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Mario mientras acepto con agrado la copa que me pasa por encima de la barra. Creo que en realidad quiere decir apretado. Me marca todas las curvas. Teniendo en cuenta que mi talla es la 38, no son demasiadas, pero si sigo conviviendo con Ino mucho más tiempo es probable que eso cambie.

- Gracias -le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

- Un placer, señorita Haruno. La dejo tranquila.

El camarero recoge la bayeta y empieza a limpiar el mostrador que hay bajo las botellas.

Doy unos sorbos al vino mientras espero a John. Está muy bueno, y me lo termino sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y abrir la botella que tengo enfriándose en la nevera.

- Hola.

Me vuelvo sobre el taburete y me encuentro cara a cara con la mujer que se lanzó sobre Uchiha el viernes. Ella me sonríe, pero es el gesto menos sincero que jamás haya tenido el placer de recibir.

- Hola -contesto por educación.

Mario viene corriendo, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro y agitando el trapo en el aire.

- ¡Señorita Sarah! ¡No, por favor! ¡No hablen!

«¿Qué?»

- ¡Vamos, cállate, Mario! No soy idiota -le espeta ella.

El pobre Mario se resigna y se retira para seguir limpiando la barra, pero no aparta la vista de Sarah. Quiero salir en su defensa, pero, justo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, ella me tiende la mano.

- Soy Sarah, ¿y tú eres…?

Ah, sí. La última vez que me preguntó lo mismo no le contesté y me marché a toda prisa. Acepto el saludo y le estrecho la mano ligeramente mientras ella me observa con recelo. Es evidente que no soy de su agrado. Quizá me considere una amenaza.

- Sakura Haruno -respondo, y la suelto rápidamente.

- ¿Y has venido para…?

Me río con jovialidad. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente qué hago aquí, lo que no hace sino confirmar que se siente amenazada y que se está esforzando por hacer que me sienta incómoda. Guarde las uñas, señora. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando se me pasa por la cabeza decirle que estoy aquí porque su novio me ha rogado que viniera.

- Soy diseñadora de interiores. He venido a medir los nuevos dormitorios.

Ella arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la mano en el aire para atraer la atención de Mario. Esta mujer es de lo que no hay, y muestra tanta soberbia como Uchiha descaro. Su cabello rubio escalado se balancea a un lado y a otro, tiene los labios pintados del mismo rojo sensual que el viernes pasado y viste un traje de pantalón gris ajustado. Sería cruel decir que tiene cuarenta años. Probablemente ronde los treinta y cinco, más cerca de la edad de Uchiha que yo. Me doy unos cachetes mentales en el trasero y me obligo a controlar mis desesperados pensamientos.

- Ponme un _gin-tonic _de endrinas, Mario -ordena mientras pasa por mi lado. Sin por favor y sin sonrisa. Es bastante maleducada-. Eres un poco joven para ser diseñadora de interiores, ¿no?

Su tono es poco amistoso y no me mira cuando me habla.

Me cabreo. No me gusta nada esa mujer. ¿Qué verá Uchiha en ella, aparte de esos labios gordos e hinchados y sus evidentes implantes mamarios?

- Sí -le concedo.

Ella también se siente amenazada por mi juventud. Eso es bueno.

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando veo a John aparecer por la puerta. Se quita las gafas y lanza a Sarah una mirada extraña antes de saludarme de nuevo con la cabeza.

¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas? No me paro a pensarlo demasiado. El gesto de John es la señal que necesitaba para huir de la mujer. Dejo mi copa vacía en la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Mario levanta la cabeza al instante, y yo sonrío y me disculpo mientras me bajo del taburete.

- Un placer conocerte, Sarah -digo con cordialidad. Es mentira. La detesto, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ella ni siquiera me mira. Acepta la bebida que Mario le ofrece sin darle siquiera las gracias y se marcha a hablar con un tipo con pinta de hombre de negocios que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando llego junto a John, él me guía por la enorme escalera que da al descansillo hasta la nueva ala.

- Puedo apañármelas sola, John. No quiero entretenerte -le digo ofreciéndole la oportunidad de dejarme a mi aire mientras me acompaña por el pasillo.

- Tranquila, mujer -contesta con voz grave mientras abre la puerta de la habitación que hay al otro extremo del corredor.

Empezamos a tomar medidas en las distintas estancias. John me sostiene la cinta métrica obedientemente y asiente de vez en cuando al darle las indicaciones. La frase «un hombre de pocas palabras» se inventó pensando en él, no me cabe la menor duda.

Se comunica con gestos y, aunque tiene los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, sé cuándo me está mirando. Anoto todos los datos en una hoja y ya empiezan a asaltarme algunas ideas.

Una hora después ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito y hemos terminado. De nuevo sigo al enorme cuerpo de John hasta el descansillo mientras busco el teléfono en el bolso.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que con las prisas por librarme de Sarah me lo he dejado en la barra.

- Me he dejado el teléfono en la barra -le digo a John.

- Le diré a Mario que lo guarde. Sasuke quería que te mostrara otra habitación antes de que te fueses -me explica sin alterar la voz.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que tengas una idea de lo que quiere que hagas.

Introduce una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura, abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Está bien. Aquello no va a matarme, y tengo curiosidad.

«¡Vaya!» Llego al centro de la habitación, una minisuite, para ser exactos. Es probable que sea más grande que todo el piso de Ino. Al oír que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que John se ha marchado para dejar que lo asimile por mí misma. Me quedo de pie, absorbiendo el opulento derroche de la decoración.

Estas habitaciones son más lujosas que las de abajo, si es que cabe la posibilidad. Una cama gigante cubierta con sábanas de raso moradas y doradas domina el espacio. La pared que hay detrás está empapelada con un estampado de remolinos en relieve y de un color dorado pálido. Las gruesas y largas cortinas reposan sobre la mullida moqueta. La iluminación es suave y tenue. Uno de los requisitos principales de Ward era la sensualidad, y quien hubiese diseñado aquella habitación había conseguido reflejarla en abundancia. ¿Por qué no vuelve a emplear al mismo diseñador?

Me acerco hasta la enorme ventana de guillotina y contemplo el paisaje. El terreno sobre el que se asienta La Mansión es inmenso, las vistas son fantásticas y el exuberante verdor de la campiña de Surrey se extiende varios kilómetros. Es algo digno de ver. Me paseo por la sala y acaricio con la palma de la mano una hermosa cómoda de madera oscura. Dejo sobre ella la carpeta y el bolso y me dirijo al diván situado junto a la ventana.

Me siento y admiro el espacio que me rodea. Es increíble, y sin duda podría competir con muchos de los hoteles más famosos de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Un enorme tapiz llama mi atención. Es bastante raro, pero muy hermoso. Debe de ser una antigüedad. Está medio clavado en la pared y asciende hasta el techo, donde nacen las enormes vigas de madera. Tiene un diseño cuadriculado, pero no lo adorna ningún tipo de tela ni de luz. Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto vuelvo a erguirme al oír un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño.

Mierda. Me ha metido en una habitación ocupada… ¿o no? Ahora no oigo nada. Me quedo quieta y en silencio para tratar de percibir algún movimiento, pero nada. Me relajo un poco y entonces oigo que la manecilla de la puerta se abre y doy un respingo. Mierda. Mierda.

Debería huir antes de que alguien salga del cuarto de baño, probablemente en cueros, y se encuentre a una extraña allí plantada, roja como un tomate, en medio de su suite de lujo. Corro hacia la cómoda para recoger el bolso y me dirijo a la salida.

Entonces lanzo un grito ahogado y el bolso se me cae al suelo.

Me quedo helada al ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Está de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño y sólo lleva puestos unos vaqueros holgados.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora_** Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de Naruto tampoco. yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

Chica he de recordares que si el fic esta en categoría M es porque es fuerte...en todos los sentidos...

las que no toleren escenas de sexo intensas o no tolere el vocabulario utilizado, pues creo que es mejor abstenerse de leerlo, en serio no quiero que nadie se traume con este libro...

Bueno...Disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

Él permanece callado mientras yo lo observo pasmada, a la espera de una explicación. No obtengo más que la intensa mirada de sus ojos negros desde el otro lado de la estancia. Me siento como si estuviera analizándome bajo la lente de un microscopio y la copa de vino empieza a revolverse en mi estómago, dando vueltas sin parar mientras me balanceo nerviosa sobre mis tacones.

- ¿Qué es esto, una broma? -digo medio riéndome.

Sigo esperando a que me ilumine, pero no dice nada.

Intento ignorar el magnífico cuerpo masculino que tengo delante y busco desesperadamente en mi cerebro algún tipo de guía o instrucción. No sirve de nada. No estoy ciega. Lo cierto es que me he imaginado su torso más de una vez, y he de decir que supera con creces mis mejores fantasías y expectativas. Este hombre es más que perfecto. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sigue ahí, de pie, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirándome con fijeza bajo sus larguísimas pestañas. Su mirada es penetrante, tiene la boca entreabierta y percibo el subir y bajar de su increíble pecho. Existe una definición muy acertada; no es excesivamente musculoso, es… simple y llanamente… perfecto. Si vestido me deja sin palabras, verlo así me arrastra al borde del infarto. Respiro hondo.

Madre mía, tiene el vientre en V. Su respiración agitada hace que los músculos se tensen y se destensen, y la frecuencia de las inhalaciones hace fracasar su intento de aparentar impasibilidad. Está muy nervioso. ¿Qué hace ahí y así, sólo con unos vaqueros, recién afeitado, mostrando todavía más su belleza? Me abofeteo mentalmente. Salta a la vista a qué está jugando. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Es tan irreal y tan tremendamente presuntuoso que casi pierde todo su atractivo… casi.

Me río para mis adentros. No pierde nada de atractivo. Al contrario. Me invade el deseo.

¿Esperaba verlo? Sí, lo admito. Pero ¿así? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que le puse los ojos encima.

Tiene los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero su actitud es segura y decidida. Me observa con una determinación absoluta, y su mirada me dice que estoy a punto de morir de placer. Debería marcharme pero, por más que sepa que he de hacerlo, por más que mi sensatez me obligue a huir, no lo hago. En vez de eso, bajo la mirada hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por los vaqueros, y advierto un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna. Está completamente excitado y, a juzgar por la violenta sacudida de deseo que acabo de sentir en el estómago, yo también.

Mi cuerpo se bloquea, presa del pánico, y tengo sentimientos encontrados. Mi lado prudente me insta a largarme de aquí, pero mi lado temerario me ruega que me quede y que acepte lo que quiere darme. Esto está mal. Acabo de charlar con su novia en el piso inferior. Bueno, charlar exactamente no. Eso implicaría que hubiera sido una conversación amistosa, y no es el caso.

Mi mente en conflicto hace que cambie de postura mientras separo los labios e inspiro profundamente. Agacho la cabeza.

- Relájate, Sakura -me tranquiliza con voz suave-. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Casi rompo a reír. ¿Y quién no? Sólo hay que verlo. Me quedo quieta. El único movimiento visible es el de mi corazón golpeándome el pecho, y su ritmo se multiplica por diez cuando él empieza a caminar hacia mí despacio, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

Cuando se encuentra a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, su aroma fresco me inunda la nariz y hace que el cuerpo se me tense de manera involuntaria. No sé cómo lo consigo, pero dejo la mirada fija en la suya y levanto la vista para mantener el contacto mientras se acerca hasta que lo tengo ante mí. Está lo más cerca que puede estarlo sin llegar a tocarme físicamente. Si existe un equivalente al DEFCON1 de alerta máxima para el cuerpo humano, acabo de alcanzarlo.

- Date la vuelta -ordena con voz suave.

Yo obedezco sin pensar y me vuelvo despacio mientras resoplo y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera he vacilado. Mis hombros se tensan a la espera de su tacto, y mis esfuerzos mentales por obligarme a relajarme no están funcionando. El único sonido que interrumpe el ensordecedor silencio es el de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Permanezco así durante unos instantes y pronto me dispongo a volverme para tenerlo de nuevo de frente, pero él me detiene al posar sobre mis hombros sus dos manos firmes, cálidas y ligeramente temblorosas. Me estremezco con su roce, y él levanta una mano lentamente, como para asegurarse de que no voy a moverme. Me recoge el pelo suelto y lo deja caer sobre mi rostro.

En mi oscuridad privada, oigo que mi cerebro me grita que huya, pero mi cuerpo tiene otros planes completamente diferentes y, desafiante, desoye cualquier orden procedente de mi interior. Sasuke vuelve a colocarme la mano sobre el hombro y empieza a masajearme muy despacio los músculos tensos. La sensación es maravillosa. Balanceo la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y mis labios dejan escapar un leve suspiro. La presión aumenta y me deleito en los deliciosos movimientos de sus manos al mismo tiempo que siento cómo su aliento caliente y fresco se aproxima a mi oído. Me estremezco y acerco la cara a la suya. Sé que lo estoy incitando, pero a estas alturas ya he perdido el sentido por completo. Quiero más.

- No pares -susurra, y las vibraciones de su voz provocan oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. Se me ha ido totalmente de las manos.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

- No quiero hacerlo.

Apenas reconozco mi voz. No puedo creer que me haya atrapado de esta manera; no puedo creer que esté accediendo a esto.

- Me alegro. Porque no creo que te lo permitiese -dice, y presiona toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras su boca se abre junto a mi oído-. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Apenas consigo asentir, pero él capta mi respuesta y empieza a mordisquearme el lóbulo, lo que aumenta la implacable presión que ya siento en mi vibrante interior.

- Eres demasiado guapa, Sakura -ronronea mientras me roza la oreja con sus labios.

- Oh, Dios… -Me apoyo en él y siento su erección palpitante contra mi trasero a través de los vaqueros.

- ¿Notas eso? -Comienza a trazar círculos con sus caderas y yo lanzo un gemido-. Voy a poseerte.

Sus palabras están cargadas de un convencimiento absoluto.

Me siento completamente esclava de ellas. Sé que debe de tener mucha práctica en estos menesteres; debe de haber pulido el don de la seducción hasta convertirlo en un arte. No me estoy engañando a mí misma. Las mujeres deben de caer rendidas a sus pies día sí, día también. Tiene mucha experiencia en el tema y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. En estos momentos estoy aquí para él, sin conciencia ni indecisión. He dejado a un lado cualquier resquicio de cautela. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme algo así?

Siento que su dedo índice comienza a ascender lentamente desde el final de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi columna y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas sin control.

Imploro a mis manos que permanezcan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero lo que en realidad deseo es volverme y devorarlo, aunque él ya ha impedido que lo haga en una ocasión. Es evidente que le gusta tener el control.

Cuando alcanza la parte superior de mi vestido, coge la cremallera y me apoya la otra mano en la cadera. Yo doy un respingo. Tengo muchas cosquillas ahí, y cualquier roce en la cadera o en el hueco que tengo justo encima me hace saltar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorar su caricia. Es difícil, pero su propia mano, que ocupa toda mi cadera, me retiene y me mantiene inmóvil.

Me baja la cremallera del vestido con lentitud y oigo cómo suspira al ver mi piel desnuda. Aparta la mano de mi cadera y yo me sorprendo añorando su calor al instante. Pero entonces noto que sus dos manos se deslizan bajo la tela de mi vestido hasta detenerse sobre mis hombros descubiertos. Flexiona los dedos y me aparta el vestido por delante antes de arrastrarlo muy despacio por mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.

Él se queda sin aliento, y yo doy gracias a todos los santos por haberme puesto ropa interior decente. Estoy de pie en sujetador, bragas y tacones, a merced del Adonis que se yergue tras de mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

- Mmm, encaje -susurra.

Me agarra de la cintura, me levanta para sacarme del vestido arrugado que ya descansa sobre el suelo y me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara a él. Con estos tacones mis ojos quedan a la altura de su barbilla. Con sólo levantar ligeramente la vista me encuentro con sus preciosos labios carnosos y deseo que los pegue a los míos. Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad de autocontrol a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hace ya rato que me ha abandonado. Estoy muy excitada, y con este hombre no es de extrañar.

Acerca una mano a mi pecho y con el pulgar me dibuja círculos alrededor del pezón por encima del sujetador. Mantiene la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Se me erizan los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecen bajo la tela de la prenda interior. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Es consciente del efecto que está teniendo en mí. Acerca también el dedo índice, me pellizca la rígida protuberancia y hace que mis pechos palpiten y se transformen en pesados y ansiosos montículos. Me extasía por completo que este hombre me estudie tan de cerca, que me esté provocando hasta hacerme temblar de desesperación. Todavía no puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto, pero ¿acaso puedo pararlo?

Observo que eleva la otra mano hasta cubrirme el otro pecho. Las mías se niegan a seguir alejadas de él. Levanto los brazos y apoyo las palmas sobre su tórax. Es tan cálido y firme que me quedo sin aliento. Empiezo a recorrer con un dedo el hueco que se forma entre sus pectorales y sonrío para mis adentros al sentir cómo se estremece bajo mi tacto. Deja escapar un leve gruñido gutural. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a disfrutar del acceso a su cuerpo, él me da la vuelta otra vez y siento ganas de gritar.

- Quiero verte -suspiro.

- Chis -me ordena mientras me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa las manos por debajo de los tirantes.

Los desliza por mis brazos y deja caer la prenda al suelo antes de cubrirme de nuevo los pechos con las manos, y empieza a amasarlos de manera deliberada, sin dejar de exhalar su respiración caliente e intensa junto a mi oído.

- Tú y yo -ruge.

Entonces me da la vuelta y pega sus labios contra los míos hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Vuelvo a estar donde quiero estar. Me roza el labio inferior con la lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le niego. Lo acepto en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es laxa pero intensa. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras él presiona la entrepierna contra mi vientre. Su erección es dura como el acero, y lucha por librarse del encierro al que la someten los vaqueros que la cubren. Todas las partes de su cuerpo son perfectas. Es tal y como me lo había imaginado.

Se le escapa un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acaricia la espalda con las dos manos hasta cobijar mi cabeza entre ellas. Me agarra la nuca con los dedos y apoya las palmas sobre mis pómulos. Sasuke interrumpe el beso y yo jadeo ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevan y descienden debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intenta llenar sus pulmones. De repente, apoya la frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Parece estar sufriendo.

- Voy a perderme en ti -suspira mientras desliza la mano por la curva de mi columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de mi muslo.

Con un leve tirón me levanta una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarra el trasero con la otra mano. Busca mi mirada con desesperación.

- Hay algo entre nosotros -susurra-. No son imaginaciones mías.

No, no lo son. Recuerdo lo que sucedió el viernes, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sentí como si me hubiese electrocutado, todo tipo de reacciones extrañas azotaron mi mente y mi cuerpo. Aquello no fue normal, y me alivia saber que no fui la única que lo sintió.

- Hay algo -confirmo en voz baja, y de inmediato observo cómo la expresión de sus ojos muta de la incertidumbre a la satisfacción plena.

Estoy de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredada alrededor de su cintura, lista para lanzarme y rodearlo también con la otra pierna. Necesito sentirlo entero. Necesito sus labios contra los míos. Como si me leyera la mente, inclina la cabeza y me busca la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hace de una manera más calmada y pausada. Presiona la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y al instante advierto un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna. Soy incapaz de controlarlo; no quiero hacerlo.

Mientras clava la cadera contra la mía, sigue poseyendo mi boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercan al límite. Si me toca, es probable que estalle.

Su beso se intensifica y la presión de su cadera aumenta.

- Por Dios -murmura contra mis labios-. No lo fastidies.

¿No lo fastidies? ¿Por qué me suplica eso? ¿O se lo está rogando a sí mismo? De repente todo cobra sentido cuando oigo a otra persona gritar el nombre de Sasuke. Reconozco la voz fría y desagradable de Sarah. Y así, sin más, el placer que no paraba de aumentar desaparece más rápido de lo que ha llegado.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», grito sin cesar para mis adentros. Mi cuerpo lánguido y excitado se torna rígido de repente y clavo los dedos en los hombros de Sasuke. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Su novia anda por aquí, es probable que esté ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí, toda excitada, con las manos de su novio por todo el cuerpo. ¡Soy una persona horrible!

Él me besa con más intensidad, hasta hacer que me duelan los labios. Su lengua me invade la boca con necesidad. Sé que está intentando que vuelva al juego. Me suelta el muslo y me agarra de la cadera para que no me mueva. Cree que voy a salir huyendo. Y voy a hacerlo. Me libera los labios y mi cabeza desciende automáticamente.

- La puerta está cerrada con llave -me asegura en voz baja.

¡Ahora ya no puedo seguir con esto! Quizá no me guste esa mujer, pero no soy una ladrona de novios. He metido la pata, aunque todavía estoy a tiempo de parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él sube la mano y me agarra de la mandíbula, me levanta la cara y me la sujeta con fuerza mientras clava su mirada de ojos negros en mí. Me observa con desesperación buscando algo en mi rostro, creo que esperanza.

- Por favor -logra articular.

Yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza a pesar de la presión que ejercen sus manos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me agarra la cintura con más intensidad y me sacude la mandíbula levemente en un intento exasperado por sacarme del caparazón en el que me he encerrado.

- No te vayas. -Lo dice casi entre dientes, haciendo que parezca una orden.

- No puedo hacerlo -susurro, y siento que aparta las manos de mí con un gruñido de frustración.

- ¿Sasuke? -oigo la voz de Sarah de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca.

Totalmente aturdida, recojo mi vestido del suelo, corro hacia el cuarto de baño, cierro de un portazo y echo el pestillo. Me apoyo contra la puerta, casi desnuda, e intento controlar mi respiración irregular. Miro al techo tratando de evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas. Estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma.

Me parece oír unas voces procedentes del dormitorio e intento estabilizar mis jadeos para escuchar lo que está pasando. Pero no hay nada. Ni ruido, ni voces… nada.

Me maldigo por estar medio desnuda, por no poder escapar y por tener que esconderme en el cuarto de baño como la mujerzuela desesperada que soy. No me siento cómoda con esta sensación. Me avergüenzo totalmente de mí misma. Me han puesto los cuernos muchas veces y yo he puesto a caer de un burro a todas esas mujeres que se han entrometido en mis relaciones. Después de muchas botellas de vino, las he condenado, las he maldecido y les he deseado el peor de los castigos. Ahora me he convertido en una de ellas. Lanzo un gruñido y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

«¡Serás zorra!»

Oigo que se cierra una puerta y me pongo rígida. ¿Eso es que se marcha o que vuelve?

Sea como sea, tengo que vestirme. Busco mi sujetador entre el fardo de tela del vestido que tengo en las manos. No está. Sacudo el traje frenéticamente y rezo para que aparezca… sin éxito. Suspiro y me meto en el vestido, me lo ajusto al cuerpo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás para abrocharme la cremallera. Tendré que pasar sin él, porque no pienso intentar recuperarlo en la habitación.

Me acerco al espejo para inspeccionarme. Tal y como imaginaba, estoy espantosa.

Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, los labios hinchados y rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Parezco turbada. Estoy turbada. Intento en vano recomponerme para salir al menos con un poco de dignidad, pero no hay manera de ocultar mi aspecto consternado. Va a ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta.

- ¿Sakura?

No contesto. Vaya, parece enfadado. Me atuso el pelo con los dedos y me seco las lágrimas con papel. Sigo horrible, pero sé que me sentiré mejor en cuanto salga de aquí. Me preparo para hacer frente a un hombre frustrado que intenta evitar mi marcha y quito el pestillo con cautela. La puerta se abre al instante y casi me tira al suelo. Sasuke está al otro lado, enfadado y bloqueándome la salida.

Inspecciono el dormitorio a sus espaldas y compruebo que estamos solos. Debe de mentir muy bien, porque sigue descamisado y Sarah no está en la habitación intentando arrancarme los pelos. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarme con desaprobación ni a hacerme sentir como si lo hubiese decepcionado. Lo aparto a un lado y paso.

- ¿Adónde diablos vas? -grita a mis espaldas.

No le contesto. A paso ligero, agarro mi bolso, salgo al descansillo y me marcho mientras lo oigo maldecir.

- ¡Sakura! -grita.

Desciendo la escalera a toda prisa y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba. Veo que Sasuke sale de la suite y se pone una camiseta como puede. Me desvío hacia el bar para recoger el teléfono y veo que Mario está sirviendo a unos caballeros. Mis buenos modales me impiden exigírselo al instante, de modo que espero pacientemente sin parar de moverme con inquietud.

- ¿Ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar? -dice Sarah, y su voz fría me hiela la carne.

Dios mío, ¿lo sabe? ¿Lo dice con doble sentido?

Me vuelvo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Te refieres a las medidas? Sí.

Ella me observa con el codo apoyado en la cadera y sosteniendo el _gin-tonic _de endrinas ante su rostro. Lo sabe. Esto es espantoso.

Sasuke entra corriendo en el bar y se detiene derrapando ante nosotras. Lo miro con espanto. ¿No sabe lo que es el disimulo? Observo a Sarah para analizar su reacción ante la escenita y veo que nos estudia atentamente a ambos. No hay duda de que lo sabe. Tengo que largarme ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia la barra y, por suerte, Mario me ve.

- Señorita Haruno, tenga, pruebe esto -dice, y me pasa una especie de chupito.

- ¿Tienes mi teléfono, Mario?

- Pruébelo -me insiste.

Desesperada por salir de aquí, me lo bebo de un trago. Me quema la garganta y sigue quemándome mientras recorre la laringe hacia el estómago.

Abro la boca en forma de O y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Madre mía!

- ¿Le gusta?

Exhalo poco a poco el aliento caliente y le devuelvo el vaso.

- Sí, está muy bueno.

Empiezo a percibir un sabor a… ¿cerezas? El camarero recoge el vaso, me guiña un ojo y me pasa el teléfono.

Me aliso el vestido y cojo aire antes de volverme hacia las dos personas que no quiero volver a ver en la vida. Estoy convencida de que sobre la frente llevo un cartel de neón gigante con la palabra «Zorra» parpadeando.

- Te has dejado esto arriba.

Uchiha me entrega mi carpeta, pero no la suelta cuando tiro de ella suavemente.

- Gracias -respondo, y arrugo la frente al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Por fin suelta la carpeta y me la meto en el bolso-. Adiós.

Los dejo a ambos en el bar y me dirijo hacia mi coche. No vendrá detrás de mí con Sarah delante, lo cual es todo un alivio.

Me meto en el coche, arranco el motor y hago caso omiso de la voz mental que me grita: «¡No deberías conducir así!» Sé que estoy siendo muy irresponsable, pero la desesperación no me deja alternativa. Doy marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y veo que Sasuke atraviesa las puertas de La Mansión a gran velocidad. No puede ser. ¿Por qué no le cuenta directamente a su novia todo lo que ha pasado?

Pongo la primera a toda prisa y piso el acelerador. Arranco dejando una nube de humo tras de mí. Nunca he conducido mi Mini de un modo tan brusco. Cuando la nube negra se dispersa, veo por el retrovisor que Sasuke sacude los brazos en el aire como un poseso. Acelero por el camino de acceso bordeado de árboles. La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de la bebida y la ansiedad.

Intento bloquear todo lo demás y centrarme en la carretera que tengo delante. No debería conducir. Tengo los sentidos nublados, y la bebida es sólo un factor menor que se suma a mi estado de histeria mental.

Miro el salpicadero y me doy cuenta de que voy a una velocidad absurda, sin luces y sin el cinturón. No estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Las puertas aparecen ante mí y levanto el pie del acelerador.

- Abríos, por favor, abríos -ruego mientras pongo el punto muerto-. ¡Abríos!

Al golpear el volante con frustración, hago sonar el claxon y doy un respingo en el asiento. El sonido de un coche que se acerca atrae mi vista hacia el retrovisor. Las luces se aproximan.

- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamo.

El coche derrapa, se detiene detrás de mí y la puerta se abre de golpe. Sasuke sale y se acerca a paso ligero a mi Mini. Es evidente que está furioso. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque no ha mojado?

Dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre el volante, me siento totalmente vencida. Mi objetivo de escapar sin preguntas ni explicaciones se ha visto completamente frustrado. No tengo por qué contarle nada. La situación es detestable y habla por sí sola.

Sasuke abre la puerta del conductor, me agarra del brazo, me saca del coche y quita las llaves del contacto.

- Sakura -dice mientras me mira con desaprobación. Tengo ganas de gritarle, pero él se me adelanta-: ¡Estás medio borracha! Te juro por Dios que como te hagas daño…

Me avergüenzo al escuchar sus palabras mientras me regaño mentalmente por ser tan imprudente. Permanezco de pie frente a él, aguantando su descontento, sintiéndome humillada y patética. Me agarra la mandíbula con la mano y me mira desde arriba. Quiere besarme, lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Con un movimiento brusco consigo que me suelte la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta con suavidad, e intenta agarrarme de nuevo.

Consigo zafarme.

- Pues, por extraño que parezca, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿No es evidente?

- Me deseas.

- Más que a nada -declara rotundamente.

- ¿Qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan pagado de sí mismo. ¿Lo habías planeado? ¿Era ésta tu intención cuando me llamaste ayer?

- Sí -admite en un tono que nada tiene que ver con la disculpa-. Te deseo.

No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. Me desea, así que me ha tomado.

- ¿Quieres abrir las puertas, por favor? -Me dirijo hacia ellas, pero siguen inmóviles cuando las alcanzo. Me vuelvo de la manera más amenazante que mi estado me permite-. ¡Abre las malditas puertas!

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que deambules por ahí estando a kilómetros de casa?

- Pediré un taxi. No es problema tuyo. Abre las puertas.

- De eso nada, yo te llevo.

Miro su coche. Es un Aston Martin (todo negro, brillante y precioso), me parece.

- ¡Abre las putas puertas de una vez! -le grito.

- ¡Controla esa puta boca!

¿Que controle mi boca? ¿«Mi puta boca»? Quiero golpearlo, dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar de frustración, como un lobo que aúlla a la luna. Me siento como una idiota: humillada y avergonzada.

- No estoy preparada para ser otro de los muchos tantos que te anotas en el cabezal de la cama -le espeto.

Me respeto lo bastante a mí misma… lo suficiente como para no llegar a eso… más o menos.

- ¿En serio piensas eso? -Está verdaderamente pasmado.

Señor, dame fuerzas. Este hombre es el jugador definitivo, obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nuestro enfrentamiento se ve interrumpido cuando su móvil empieza a sonar.

Lo saca rápidamente del bolsillo.

- ¿John? -Se da la vuelta y comienza a pasearse-. Sí… De acuerdo. -La llamada termina en seguida-. Yo te llevo a casa -insiste.

- No, por favor. Sólo abre las puertas. -Le estoy suplicando y ése no era el tono en el que pretendía hablarle.

- No, no voy a dejarte sola ahí fuera, Sakura. Fin de la historia. Te vienes conmigo.

- No.

- Sí.

Vuelvo la cabeza bruscamente al oír que se acerca un coche por la carretera principal.

- ¡Mierda! -ruge Sasuke mientras vuelve a sacar apresuradamente el móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que intenta agarrarme.

Las puertas empiezan a abrirse y echo a correr hacia mi coche para coger el bolso.

- ¡John, no abras las putas puertas! -grita por el teléfono-. ¡Vale, pues dile a Sarah que no lo haga!

En cuanto están lo bastante abiertas me deslizo entre ellas, justo antes de que empiecen a cerrarse de nuevo. Veo a Sasuke correr hacia su coche y golpear algo en el salpicadero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo. ¿Es que no va a darse por vencido? Saco mi móvil y llamo a un taxi mientras comienzo a andar por la carretera. Alguien contesta y, justo cuando voy a hablar, me quedo sin aliento al notar que Sasuke me agarra por la cintura.

- ¡Pero qué…! -grito mientras me levanta, me da la vuelta y me lanza sobre su hombro.

- No vas a vagar por ahí por tu cuenta, señorita -dice entre dientes con tono lleno de autoridad. Hace que me sienta más joven… o él mayor, no lo tengo claro.

- ¿A ti qué narices te importa? -le espeto. Estoy furiosa y no hago más que revolverme mientras me lleva hasta su coche.

- Pues, al parecer, nada, pero tengo conciencia. Tú de aquí no te vas si no es en mi coche. ¿Lo entiendes? -Me deja de pie en el suelo, me coge del codo y me guía hasta su vehículo. Lo cierra de un portazo y se encamina hacia mi Mini para apartarlo de la entrada.

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad cuando lo veo manipular la palanca para deslizar el asiento hacia atrás al máximo. Incluso estando a esa distancia del volante tiene que esforzarse por embutir su cuerpo, alto y delgado, dentro del Mini.

Tiene una pinta bastante ridícula. Quiero gritarle un poco más cuando derrapa y patina al parar. Nadie ha tratado a mi pobre Mini tan mal jamás.

Resopla mientras regresa y se mete en su coche. Me lanza una mirada feroz con el ceño fruncido, arranca y sale a toda velocidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa es dolorosamente silencioso y terroríficamente rápido. Este hombre es una amenaza en la carretera. Desearía que al menos encendiera la radio para deshacernos de este silencio tan incómodo.

Admiro con envidia el interior de su DBS. Estoy recostada en el asiento, rodeada de kilómetros de piel negra guateada, y miro por la ventana durante todo el camino a casa. Siento que su mirada se clava en mí de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoro. Me concentro en el rugido gutural del motor mientras devora la carretera que se extiende ante nosotros. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Se detiene delante de casa de Ino después de que, de manera breve y concisa, le indique cómo llegar. Me bajo del vehículo.

- ¿Sakura? -lo oigo llamarme, pero cierro la puerta del coche y acelero mis pasos hacia la vivienda.

Al darme cuenta de que tiene las puñeteras llaves de mi coche maldigo en voz alta. Me vuelvo para desandar el camino, pero oigo el rugido del motor alejándose por la carretera.

Se me tuerce el gesto de disgusto. Lo ha hecho a propósito para que tenga que llamarlo. Bueno, pues que espere sentado. Prefiero apañármelas sin el coche. Deambulo hasta la casa y llamo a la puerta.

- ¿Y tus llaves? -me pregunta Ino cuando la abre.

Pienso rápido.

- He llevado el coche al taller para que le cambien los frenos. Se me ha olvidado sacar las llaves de casa del llavero.

Acepta mi excusa sin hacer más preguntas.

- Hay un juego de llaves extra en la maceta que se encuentra junto a la ventana de la cocina.

Se apresura a subir de nuevo la escalera y yo la sigo para, inmediatamente, abrir una botella de vino antes de buscar algo de comer en la nevera. Nada me llama la atención. Me centro en el vino.

- Sí, por favor. -Ino irrumpe en la cocina.

Ya está en pijama, y yo me muero de ganas de ponérmelo también. Le lleno una copa mientras intento cambiar por otra la expresión de estupefacción que sé que aún tengo en la cara.

- ¿Qué tal el día? -le pregunto.

Ella se deja caer en una de las sillas dispares que rodean la robusta mesa de pino.

- He pasado casi todo el día recogiendo portatartas. La gente debería ser lo bastante amable como para venir a devolvérmelos. -Toma un sorbo de vino y deja escapar un suspiro apreciativo.

Me siento a la mesa con ella.

- Tienes que empezar a pedir una fianza.

- Ya lo sé. Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche.

- ¿Con quién? -inquiero mientras me pregunto a mí misma si éste pasará de la primera cita.

- Un cliente que está muy bueno. Vino a recoger una tarta para el primer cumpleaños de su sobrina, una tarta de «Jungla sobre ruedas». ¿A que es adorable?

- Mucho -admito-. ¿Y cómo surgió la cosa?

- Se lo pedí yo -contesta, y se encoge de hombros.

Me río. Su confianza en sí misma es fascinante. Creo que posee el récord mundial en número de primeras citas. La única relación larga que ha tenido fue con mi hermano, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Desde que rompieron y Dan se trasladó a Australia, Ino ha tenido infinidad de citas y con ninguno de esos hombres ha ido más allá de la primera.

- Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a mi madre. -Me levanto y me llevo la copa conmigo-. Ahora te veo en el sofá.

- Guay.

Necesito hablar con mi madre. Ino es mi mejor amiga, pero no hay nada como una madre cuando lo que quieres es que te reconforten. Aunque no puedo contarle por qué necesito que me reconforten. Se horrorizaría.

Después de ponerme un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, me desplomo sobre la cama y llamo a mi madre. Sólo suena una vez antes de que descuelgue.

- ¿Sakura? -Su voz es aguda, pero reconfortante.

- Hola, mamá.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? Joseph, no la oigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Sakura?

- Estoy aquí, mamá. ¿Me oyes?

- ¿Sakura? Joseph, no funciona. No oigo nada. ¡Sakura!

Oigo los las protestas ahogadas de mi padre en la distancia, antes de que se ponga al teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hola, papá! -grito.

- ¡Joder, no hace falta que grites!

- Es que mamá no me oía.

- Porque tenía el puñetero teléfono del revés, la muy tonta.

Oigo la risa de mi madre de fondo, seguida de una palmada que, sin lugar a dudas, es un golpe que le ha propinado a mi padre en el hombro.

- ¿Está ahí? ¿La oyes? Pásamela. -Discuten brevemente antes de que mi madre vuelva a ponerse al teléfono-. ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¡Sí!

¿Por qué no habré llamado directamente al teléfono fijo? Insistió en que la llamara al móvil nuevo para poder practicar y así cogerle el truco, pero, por todos los santos, mira que le cuesta. Sólo tiene cuarenta y siete años, pero es una completa tecnófoba.

- Ah, mucho mejor ahora. Ya te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú?

- Aquí todo bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos un notición. -No me da la oportunidad de intentar adivinar a qué se refiere-: ¡Tu hermano va a venir a visitarnos!

Me incorporo nerviosa. ¿Dan va a venir a casa? Hace seis meses que no veo a mi hermano. Está pegándose la vida padre en la Costa de Oro, trabaja como instructor de surf y sólo viene a casa una o dos veces al año. Antes estábamos muy unidos. Ino va a alucinar cuando se entere, y no en el buen sentido.

- ¿Cuándo? -pregunto.

- El domingo que viene. ¿A que es estupendo? Justo le comentaba a tu padre la semana pasada que teníamos que ir a verlo, pero él no quiere montarse en un avión. Ya sabes cómo es.

El miedo a volar de mi padre es muy frustrante para mi pobre madre, que todos los años tiene que soportar un viaje en coche de dos días hasta España.

- ¿Sabes qué planes tiene? -pregunto.

- Llega a Heathrow y se viene directamente a Cornualles para pasar la semana conmigo y con papá. Después volverá a Londres. ¿Vendrás tú también? Hace semanas que no vienes a vernos.

De repente me siento fatal. Llevo cerca de ocho semanas sin ver a mis padres.

- Es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, mamá. Estamos con la inauguración del Lusso y es una locura. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

- Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Cómo está Ino? -me pregunta.

Mi madre todavía adora a Ino. Se quedó igual de deshecha que yo cuando Dan y ella lo dejaron.

- Está fenomenal.

- Estupendo. ¿Y sabes algo de Sasori? -me pregunta vacilante.

Sé que espera que la respuesta sea un NO rotundo. No lo pasó tan mal cuando fuimos Sasori y yo quienes lo dejamos. No le caía muy bien que digamos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Sasori no le caía muy bien a casi nadie. Hemos hablado alguna vez desde que nos separamos, pero mamá no necesita saberlo.

- No, estoy en otras cosas -le informo y la oigo suspirar de alivio.

Prefiero no contarle en qué otras cosas he estado centrada. Me siento demasiado avergonzada de mí misma.

- Bien. ¡Joseph, ve a abrir la puerta! Sakura, tengo que colgar. Ha venido Sue a recogerme para ir a yoga.

- Vale, mamá. Te llamo la semana que viene.

- De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con la inauguración y diviértete también un poco! -me ordena.

Sé que piensa que he desperdiciado siete años en dos relaciones que no valían la pena. Y tiene razón, lo he hecho.

- Adiós, mamá. -Cuelgo.

Dan viene a casa. Bueno, eso me ha animado un poco. Siempre me siento mejor después de hablar con mi madre. Están a kilómetros de distancia y los echo muchísimo de menos, pero me reconforta el hecho de que hayan dejado atrás la locura que es Londres al prejubilarse y trasladarse a Newquay, sobre todo después del susto que nos dio papá con aquel ataque al corazón.

El móvil empieza a sonar y miro la pantalla esperando ver el número de mi madre -seguro que se le ha olvidado bloquear el teclado y se ha sentado encima-. Pero no es ella. Es Sasuke Uchiha.

«Uffffffffff.»

- Rechazar -resoplo. Pulso el botón rojo y lanzo el teléfono sobre mi cama.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy con Ino al sofá. Oigo que vuelve a sonar mientras me dirijo al salón. Hago caso omiso. El tío nunca se da por vencido. Al menos no tengo que volver a verlo. Me ha dado la excusa perfecta para negarme en rotundo a diseñar cualquier cosa para él.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por el primer review, por un momento pense que esta historia no estaba generando los estragos que genero en mi :$<em>

_Estare colgando el cap 6 o mañana o pasado._

_See you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora_** Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de Naruto tampoco. yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

- Buenos días -saludo a Sai con voz cantarina cuando paso danzando ante su mesa el jueves.

Él me mira por encima de las gafas de montura gruesa -una descarada declaración de principios en cuanto a la moda y un esfuerzo por su parte para que se le tome más en serio-. Debería decirle que se deshiciese de esa camisa amarillo canario y de esos pantalones grises que parecen mallas. Quizá así lo consiguiera.

- Parece que alguien ha echado un polvo -dice con una sonrisa malévola-. Bienvenida al club. ¡Estoy exhausto!

- ¡Venga ya! Sai, eres un putón -contesto, y finjo una expresión de desagrado mientras tiro el bolso debajo de mi mesa-. ¿Alguna novedad? -pregunto para desviar la conversación de las correrías sexuales de Sai.

- No. Voy a salir a visitar a la señora Baines para darle un abracito. Anoche me llamó a las once para preguntarme si sería posible que los electricistas llegasen esta mañana. Me interrumpió en pleno acto de…

- ¡Vale, vale! -digo con las manos levantadas-. No sigas.

Me siento y giro la silla para ponerme de cara a él.

- Perdona, cielo. ¡Es que fue una pasada! -insiste, y me guiña un ojo-. Pero bueno, está estresada porque tiene programado celebrar un baile de verano en julio y lo quiere todo terminado para entonces. ¡Lo lleva claro, bonita! Si no para de cambiar de idea jamás terminaremos. -De repente, se levanta de su silla, me lanza un beso en el aire a tres metros de distancia y dice-: ¡_Au revoir_, cielo!

- Adiós. Oye, ¿y Tenten? -le grito mientras se aleja.

- ¡Ha ido a visitar a unos clientes! -grita, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio y Hinata me deja un café delante. Lo cojo al instante y le doy un sorbo mientras ella ronda mi mesa con nerviosismo.

- Asuma ha llamado para recordarte que hoy no vendrá -dice.

- Gracias, Hinata. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Ella sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo mientras se sube las gafas.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Terminé el punto de cruz y limpié todas las ventanas, por dentro y por fuera. Fue estupendo -contesta, y sonríe vagamente mientras se marcha corriendo a archivar unas facturas.

¿Limpiar ventanas? ¿Estupendo? Es una chica encantadora, pero, por Dios, es más sosa que el pan sin sal.

Paso unas horas respondiendo correos electrónicos y limpiando la bandeja de entrada. Compruebo que ya se ha realizado la última limpieza en el Lusso y cojo el móvil cuando éste empieza a danzar sobre mi mesa. Al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla pongo los ojos en blanco. Nunca se da por vencido. Ayer me acribilló a llamadas sin parar (y yo se las rechacé todas), pero sigue insistiendo. Tendré que hablar con él antes o después. Tiene algo que necesito: mi coche.

A la una en punto salgo de la oficina para ir a comer con Ino.

- ¿Queda algún hombre decente en este mundo? -pregunta pensativa mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta-. Estoy perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

- No puede haberte ido tan mal.

Su cita de anoche fue un fracaso. En cuanto llegó a casa a las nueve y media, supe que la cosa no había ido bien.

Deja la servilleta sobre el plato vacío y lo aparta.

- Sakura, cuando un hombre saca la calculadora al final de la cena para decirte cuánto le debes, es mala señal.

Me echo a reír. Sí, es mala señal. Es la igualdad llevada al extremo. El hombre moderno aún tiene que captar que las mujeres queremos que nos traten como iguales, pero sólo cuando nos conviene. La ávida necesidad de independencia de la mujer moderna no implica que queramos pagar a medias las comidas, ni que no nos guste que un hombre nos abra la puerta. Seguimos deseando que nos mimen, pero con nuestras propias condiciones.

- Entonces ¿no vas a volver a quedar con él?

Ella resopla indignada.

- No. La escenita de la cuenta ya me había decepcionado bastante, pero que cogiera las veinte libras que le ofrecí para pagar el taxi cuando me dejó en casa ya me desencantó del todo.

- Le saliste bien barata -digo entre risitas.

- Ya te digo. -Ino coge el teléfono y pulsa la pantalla. Después me la enseña-. Un sándwich de beicon y dos aguas, me debes doce libras.

Las dos nos reímos un poco del fracaso de su cita. Me encanta que se lo tome con tanta filosofía. Siempre dice que las cosas pasarán cuando tengan que pasar, y estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo tendrás listo el coche? -pregunta.

¡Mierda! Me lo había pedido prestado para ir a Yorkshire a visitar a su abuela el sábado, y ya es jueves. Tengo que solucionar este asunto.

- Luego llamaré al taller -le prometo.

- Puedo ir con la furgoneta.

- No, tranquila. Con _Margo_ no creo que llegues. -Es una autocaravana Volkswagen rosa de veinte años que traquetea a duras penas por todo Londres repartiendo tartas. Su impacto en el medio ambiente debe de ser tremendo.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar a todo volumen e Ino se inclina para ver quién me llama. Lo cojo en seguida, pero es demasiado tarde. La miro nerviosa, le doy una vez más al botón de rechazar y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa como si no ocurriera nada. Pero mi reacción no le ha pasado desapercibida, como de costumbre.

- Sasuke -dice con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Qué querrá?

No le he contado nada sobre los terribles acontecimientos del martes. Me da demasiada vergüenza.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Yo qué sé.

- ¿Te ha mandado más mensajes sugerentes?

Ha habido más que mensajes. Ha habido incesantes llamadas telefónicas, y me enredó para que volviese a La Mansión con el pretexto de que iba a diseñar unas habitaciones cuando lo que quería en realidad era atraparme en una de las suites de su hotel y seducirme. Ino se alegraría de mi desgracia, y ésa es justo la razón por la que no se lo he contado. Si no se lo explico a nadie, casi puedo fingir que no ha pasado. Casi. Soy una idiota. Apenas he logrado pensar en otra cosa desde entonces, y con todas esas llamadas él no colabora mucho a mi intento de eliminarlo de mi mente. No necesito una relación, y menos con alguien que está con otra persona. Además, para él yo sólo soy un trofeo más. Es un vividor y no es la clase de hombre con quien debo estar. Es evidente que tiene problemas para comprometerse. Sarah no es santo de mi devoción, pero siento lástima por ella.

- No -respondo con un suspiro.

Ella me mira con recelo y hace que me sienta interrogada. Y lo estoy siendo. De repente me sorprendo jugueteando con mi pelo. Suelto el mechón y resoplo.

- Tienes que divertirte -dice con aire pensativo. ¿Divertirme? A mí no me parece que enrollarse con un hombre que está con otra sea divertirse. ¡Me parece una insensatez!-. Después de lo de Sasori, está claro que necesitas divertirte un poco.

Preferiría no hablar de Sasori. Ino no sabe que aún me llama de vez en cuando. Y yo no sé por qué lo hace.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo -digo, y me inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero.

- Sí, yo también. Esta noche llegaré tarde a casa. Hay una exposición de tartas en el Hilton.

Cuando me dispongo a darle dinero para la comida, ella me hace un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

- Me toca a mí.

Vuelvo a guardarme el dinero en el bolsillo.

- Está bien, pero la próxima vez pago yo.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del bar. Ino se marcha a su taller de tartas y yo de vuelta a la oficina.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa me dejo caer sobre el sillón. Mañana será un día largo en el Lusso y tengo que estar en plena forma. El móvil suena. Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro la pantalla, pero no es quien esperaba que fuera. Es Sasori. Lloriqueo para mis adentros. ¿Cuándo sonará el teléfono y será alguien con quien me apetezca hablar?<p>

- Hola -contesto medio refunfuñando.

- ¿Qué tal? -saluda con su tono seguro de siempre.

- Bien, ¿y tú? -Sé que está bien.

Tengo entendido que sale casi todas las noches para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Como si cuando estaba conmigo no hiciese lo que le daba la gana de todos modos.

- Muy bien. Llamaba para desearte suerte mañana. Es mañana, ¿no?

Me sorprende que se acuerde. Mi trabajo jamás le ha interesado lo más mínimo.

- Sí, gracias. Estaba pensando en acostarme pronto.

- Ah, vale, entonces no te entretengo. -Parece decepcionado-. He empaquetado el resto de tus cosas.

- Ah, genial.

- No hay prisa -añade-. Si alguna vez te apetece, estaría bien quedar y ponernos al día.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Ponernos al día sobre qué? ¿Sobre con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado desde que me largué? Me alegro de que mantengamos el contacto, estuvimos cuatro años juntos, pero está llevando demasiado lejos lo de «ser amigos». Me trata como si fuese uno más de sus colegas y me informa de sus últimas conquistas. Y no me importa, pero tampoco me apetece saberlo.

- Claro, te daré un toque -sugiero.

- Hazlo. Te echo de menos.

¡VENGA! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Está borracho

- ¿Ah, sí? -le pregunto, y en mi voz se refleja claramente mi sorpresa.

Él se echa a reír.

- Sí. Buena suerte mañana.

Cuelgo y me quedo ahí sentada preguntándome si habrá llegado el momento de recoger mis cosas y cortar toda relación con él. No creo que lo de «ser amigos» vaya a funcionar con nosotros. ¿Le funciona a alguien? Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero es un número que no conozco.

- Sakura Haruno -digo, pero no hay respuesta-. ¿Diga?

- ¿Estás sola?

La voz me golpea en el estómago como si fuera un martillo. Mierda. Mierda. Me pongo de pie y me vuelvo a sentar. La imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo delante de mí, suplicándome con la mirada, empieza a apoderarse de mi mente. Ésta es precisamente la razón por la que he rechazado todas sus llamadas. El influjo que ejerce sobre mí es perturbador y de lo más desagradable.

¿Por qué no ha aparecido su nombre en la pantalla?

- No -miento, y mi frente empieza a empaparse de sudor.

Lo oigo suspirar. Es un suspiro profundo.

- ¿Por qué me mientes?

Vuelvo a levantarme del sillón de un salto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Corro al otro lado del salón, a punto de derramar mi copa de vino, y miro por la ventana hacia la calle, pero no veo su coche. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy sola? Nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta, decido colgar. El teléfono vuelve a sonar inmediatamente. Lo hundo entre los cojines del sillón y lo dejo sonar. Pero vuelve a insistir.

- ¡Para ya!

Paseo de un lado a otro del salón mordiéndome las uñas y dando sorbos de vino. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el martes se proyectan en mi mente, pero no las malas. Mierda. Es todo lo bueno: cómo me hacía sentir, el calor de sus manos… Todo lo acontecido hasta que oí la voz fría y estridente de su novia. Bloqueo esos pensamientos de inmediato. No soy más que otro títere del que aprovecharse sexualmente, y lo más probable es que se sienta despechado porque me he negado a entrar en su juego. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Me acerco con cautela al sillón, como si el aparato fuese a atacarme.

Dios mío, qué patética soy. Cojo el móvil y leo el mensaje.

¡Coge el teléfono!

Vuelve a sonar en mi mano y me hace dar un brinco, aunque lo cierto es que me lo esperaba. No se cansa nunca. Vuelvo a dejar que suene y, como si fuera una cría, le contesto:

No.

Sigo paseándome de un lado a otro, sorbiendo vino y aferrándome al teléfono. Su respuesta no tarda en llegarme:

Vale, entonces voy a entrar.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! -le grito al móvil.

Una cosa es no cogerle el teléfono, pero intentar rechazarlo cuando lo tengo delante en carne y hueso requiere un nivel de resistencia totalmente diferente.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» Accedo toda nerviosa al registro de llamadas para llamarlo. Da un tono.

- Demasiado tarde, Sakura -contesta.

Me quedo mirando el teléfono descolocada y entonces comienzan los golpes en la puerta.

Corro hacia el descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla mientras llama.

- Abre la puerta, Sakura -dice, y vuelve a golpearla.

¿De qué va? ¿Tan desesperado está?

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

- Sakura, no me iré sin hablar contigo.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

- Tengo tus llaves. Voy a entrar.

Mierda. Es verdad. Bien, dejaré que entre, oiré lo que tenga que decir y después se irá. Al fin y al cabo necesito el coche. Me mantendré lo más alejada posible de él, con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar para evitar olerlo. No debo permitir que traspase mis defensas. Dejo la copa sobre la consola del descansillo y me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo recogido en un moño, pero al menos no me he quitado el maquillaje todavía. Podría ser peor. Un momento… ¿por qué me preocupo por eso? Cuanto peor aspecto tenga, mejor, ¿no? Tengo que decirle que no me interesa.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

Bajo la escalera con paso firme y decidido y abro la puerta resoplando. Estoy perdida. Sigo subestimando (u olvidando) el efecto que este hombre tiene sobre mí. Ya estoy temblando.

Con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, me mira a través de unos párpados caídos, jadeante y con aspecto de estar bastante cabreado. Su cabello negro está desgreñado, ha vuelto a dejarse barba de unos días y lleva una camisa rosa claro con el cuello desabrochado y metida por dentro de unos pantalones grises. Está fantástico.

Me atraviesa con su mirada de ojos negros.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste seguir?

Le cuesta respirar.

- ¿Perdona? -pregunto con impaciencia. ¿Ha venido a preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Aprieta los dientes.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Porque era un error -respondo también apretando los dientes.

Mi irritación ante su osadía consigue superar el otro efecto, más indeseado, que tiene sobre mí.

- No era un error, y lo sabes -masculla-. El único error fue dejar que te marchases.

¿Qué? No puedo con esto. Hago ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impide deteniéndola con las manos desde el otro lado.

- De eso nada. -La empuja contra mí sin ningún miramiento, entra en el recibidor y cierra con un portazo a su espalda-. No dejaré que vuelvas a huir. Ya lo has hecho dos veces y no habrá una tercera. Vas a tener que dar la cara.

Descalza, me saca casi treinta centímetros. Me siento pequeña y débil frente a él, que todavía respira con dificultad. Retrocedo, pero él me sigue y deja una distancia mínima entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi plan de mantener cierto espacio entre nosotros está fracasando y pronto percibo su magnífico perfume a agua fresca. Huele a gloria bendita.

- Tienes que irte. Ino llegará en seguida.

Se detiene y frunce el ceño.

- Deja de mentirme -dice, y me aparta de un manotazo la mano del pelo-. Basta de tonterías, Sakura.

No sé qué decir. La defensa no está funcionando. Quizá si pruebo con el desinterés… Parece que todo lo que le digo le resbala, y está acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba.

- ¿Para qué has venido? -pregunto.

Pero antes de que haya logrado alejarme demasiado lo tengo detrás agarrándome de la muñeca. Me da la vuelta para colocarme de cara a él y el contacto me pone al instante en alerta roja. Sé que estoy pisando terreno peligroso. Permanecer cerca de este hombre me transforma en una idiota irracional e imprudente. Estoy en territorio kamikaze. ¿Por qué lo he dejado entrar?

- Ya lo sabes -me espeta.

- ¿Ah, sí? -pregunto incrédula.

Lo cierto es que sí. Bueno, creo que lo sé. Quiere seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Quiere completar la misión.

- Sí, lo sabes -responde sin más.

Libero mi muñeca de un tirón y retrocedo hasta que toco la pared que tengo detrás con el trasero.

- ¿Porque quieres oír cuánto grito?

- ¡No!

- Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el capullo más arrogante que he conocido en la vida. No estoy interesada en convertirme en una de tus conquistas sexuales.

- ¿Conquistas? -resopla. Se aparta y empieza a pasearse sin rumbo-. ¿En qué puñetero planeta vives, tía?

Me quedo totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y a hablarme así? Mis nervios se desvanecen y mi enfado anterior se transforma en una ferviente ira. La necesidad de defenderme, de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, me obliga a apretar la mandíbula hasta hacerme daño. Tiene una muy baja opinión de mí si cree que voy a meterme en la cama de cualquier tío que acabe de conocer. Pero no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tenga novia es irrelevante. Se cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere o montar una escena si alguien se le resiste.

- ¡Lárgate!

Deja de pasearse y me mira.

- ¡No! -grita, y reinicia la marcha.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo obligarlo a salir de casa. Jamás conseguiría hacerle daño físico, y tocarlo sería un tremendo error.

- ¡No me interesas una puta mierda! Vete de aquí.

Mi voz temblorosa traiciona mi fachada de frialdad, pero me mantengo firme.

- ¡Esa puta boca!

¿Será posible?

- ¡Largo!

- Está bien -dice simplemente. Deja de pasearse y me fulmina con la mirada-. Si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no quieres volver a verme, me iré y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Bien, debería resultarme bastante fácil, pero, para mi total sorpresa, la idea de no volver a verlo me produce unas punzadas terribles en el estómago, lo cual, por supuesto, es totalmente absurdo. Es prácticamente un extraño, pero ejerce una enorme influencia sobre mí. Me hace sentir… no sabría cómo describirlo. Pero incluso ahora que estoy furiosa por su insolencia, he de esforzarme para controlar las reacciones involuntarias que me provoca.

Ante mi silencio, empieza a avanzar hacia mí y, con apenas unos cuantos pasos largos y firmes, se planta justo delante de mí. Tan sólo nos separa un centímetro de aire.

- Dilo -me exhorta.

No logro articular palabra. Me cuesta respirar. El corazón se me sale del pecho y siento una leve palpitación entre las piernas. Me pongo en guardia al percibir las mismas reacciones en él. El corazón le martillea bajo su camisa rosa claro. Siento su aliento fresco y pesado sobre mi rostro. No estoy segura con respecto a la palpitación, pero me imagino que también la siente. La tensión sexual entre nuestros cuerpos es casi tangible.

- No puedes, ¿verdad? -susurra.

¡No puedo! Lo intento. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero las palabras se niegan a brotar. La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su respiración sobre mi rostro está reactivando todas esas sensaciones maravillosas. Mi mente se traslada al instante a nuestro encuentro anterior, sólo que esta vez no corremos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan novias desagradables. Nada me detiene, excepto mi conciencia, que se encuentra embriagada de deseo, de manera que no es de mucha ayuda.

Me toca el hombro con la punta del dedo y una oleada de fuego me recorre todo el cuerpo. Suave y lentamente, me acaricia el cuello hasta alcanzar un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja.

El corazón se me desboca.

- Pum, pum, pum, pum -dice-. Lo noto, Sakura.

Me pongo rígida y me pego todavía más a la pared.

- Vete, por favor -digo con un hilo de voz.

- Ponme las manos en el corazón -susurra, y me agarra una de ellas y se la coloca sobre el pecho.

No hacía falta que lo hiciera. Veo cómo le late a toda velocidad por debajo de la camisa. No necesitaba notarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres demostrar? -le pregunto en voz baja.

Sé perfectamente qué quiere demostrar. Que causo el mismo efecto en él que él en mí.

- Eres una mujer muy cabezota. Deja que te haga la misma pregunta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunto con voz suave, todavía sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué intentas evitar lo inevitable? ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura?

Me rodea el cuello con los dedos y me levanta la cara para que lo mire. Me pierdo inmediatamente en sus ojos. Su aliento fresco, expelido a través de unos labios húmedos y ligeramente separados, me invade la nariz. Me observa con la mirada ardiente. Sus largas pestañas me acarician la mejilla cuando se inclina para rozarme la oreja con los labios. Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.

- Eso es -murmura, y empieza a darme besitos muy suaves a un lado de la garganta-. Tú también lo sientes.

Lo siento. Soy incapaz de detenerlo. Mi capacidad para pensar racionalmente me ha abandonado. Estoy paralizada por completo. Mi cerebro se ha desconectado y mi cuerpo ha tomado el control. A medida que su boca se aproxima a mi mandíbula, acepto el hecho de que he perdido, me he perdido en él. Pero entonces empieza a sonar un móvil. No es el mío, pero la interrupción consigue sacarme del trance en el que él me ha sumido. Joder, lo más seguro es que sea Sarah.

Levanto las manos hasta su firme pecho y lo empujo.

- ¡Para, por favor!

Él se aparta y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo.

- ¡Mierda! -Rechaza la llamada y me mira-. Todavía no lo has dicho.

Estoy pasmada ante mi incapacidad de articular unas palabras tan simples.

- No me interesas -susurro. Sueno desesperada, soy consciente de ello-. Tienes que parar de hacer esto. Sea lo que sea lo que crees que sentiste o lo que crees que sentí yo, te equivocas.

Evito mencionar a Sarah porque eso sería admitir que hay algo, que ella es la única razón por la que me niego a continuar. No lo es, claro. También está la evidente diferencia de edad, el hecho de que tiene la palabra «rompecorazones» escrita en la frente y, sobre todo… que es infiel.

Él se ríe con ganas.

- ¿Lo que creo? Sakura, no te atrevas a insinuar que todo esto me lo estoy imaginando. ¿Me he imaginado lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y lo del otro día? ¿También me lo imaginé? ¿Por quién me tomas?

- ¡¿Por quién coño me tomas tú?!

- ¡Esa boca! -grita.

- Te he dicho que te vayas -ordeno con voz tranquila.

- Y yo te he dicho que me mires a los ojos y me asegures que no me deseas.

Me mira con confianza, como si supiera que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

- No te deseo -farfullo mirándolo directamente a esos dos lagos negro.

Decirlo me causa dolor físico. Estoy desconcertada.

Él inspira profundamente. Parece herido.

- No te creo -repone con suavidad, y desvía la mirada hacia mis dedos, que juguetean nerviosos con mi pelo.

Los retiro al instante.

- Pues deberías -digo subrayando las palabras y recurriendo claramente a todas mis fuerzas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que me parece una eternidad, pero soy la primera en apartar la vista. No se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que le imploro en silencio que se vaya antes de que acabe recorriendo esa senda peligrosa por la que él está dispuesto a arrastrarme. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, frustrado, maldice y se marcha airado. Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí lo hace con brusquedad; permito que el aire inunde mis pulmones y me dejo caer al suelo.

Esto ha sido, sin duda, lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, y es curioso porque, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, debería haber sido lo más sencillo. Ni siquiera entiendo las razones de esta situación. Su expresión de dolor cuando he accedido a su exigencia de negar que lo deseaba me ha destrozado. Quería gritar que yo también siento lo mismo, pero ¿adónde nos habría llevado eso? Sé perfectamente adónde: contra la pared, con Sasuke dentro de mí. Y aunque la sola idea me hace vibrar de placer, habría sido un terrible error. Ya me siento bastante culpable por mi deplorable comportamiento. Este tío es un gilipollas infiel. Guapo a morir, pero un gilipollas infiel, a fin de cuentas. Sé que estar a su lado sólo me acarrearía problemas. Pero todavía tiene mis puñeteras llaves.

Me estremezco y me dirijo a la ducha, satisfecha por haber hecho lo correcto. He puesto a Sasuke Uchiha en su sitio y me he ahorrado tener que sentirme tremendamente culpable otra vez. Debo ignorar este terrible dolor de estómago, porque reconocerlo sería como admitir a gritos ante mí misma y ante Sasuke que… sí, yo también lo siento.

* * *

><p>bueno gracias por los comentarios! me encanta que les encante tanto la historia como a mi :D<p>

A partir del proximo cap...Bueno las personas que sufran del corazón poes abstenerse de leerlo :)


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**.**

.No tengo ni una gota de sueño y el despertador ni siquiera ha sonado todavía. Con un prolongado suspiro, me obligo a salir de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Me espera un día largo en el Lusso, así que más me vale ponerme las pilas. No he dormido una mierda y he decidido ignorar el motivo.

Voy a estar todo el día de pie, deambulando por el complejo para asegurarme de que todo está bien, de modo que me pongo unos vaqueros anchos gastados (me niego a tirarlos), una camiseta blanca amarillenta y unas chanclas. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta desenfadada y ruego para que se comporte después, cuando me peine para la inauguración. Dudo que tenga tiempo de venir a casa, así que me preparo una minimaleta con todo lo que necesito para ducharme en el Lusso después. Saco una funda para trajes, meto en ella mi vestido rojo cereza hasta la rodilla y lo estiro bien con la esperanza de que no se arrugue. Por último, cojo los tacones negros de ante, los pendientes de ónice negro, y compruebo que en el maletín de trabajo tengo todo lo que voy a necesitar en el edificio. Va a ser una pesadilla cargarlo en el metro, pero no hay más opción, ya que un tipo impetuoso y arrogante sigue teniendo mi coche secuestrado. Ino deberá llevarse a _Margo_ a Yorkshire.

Cuando bajo la escalera, veo las llaves de mi coche en el felpudo de la entrada. Parece que el tipo ha entrado en razón y ha liberado mi Mini. ¿Habrá decidido al fin dejar de perseguirme a mí también? ¿Habrá captado ya el mensaje? Es posible que sí, porque no ha vuelto a llamarme ni a escribirme desde que anoche se fue echando humo. ¿Estoy decepcionada? No tengo tiempo de planteármelo.

- ¡Me voy! -le grito a Ino-. Ya tengo el coche.

Ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su taller.

- Genial. Que vaya bien. Me pasaré después para beberme todo ese prosecco tan caro.

- Perfecto. Hasta luego.

Me apresuro hacia el coche y me detengo al ver un móvil barato hecho pedazos en medio de la acera. Sé quién lo ha tirado ahí. Lo meto de una patada en la alcantarilla y continúo hasta mi vehículo. ¡Qué alegría haberlo recuperado! Guardo las cosas en el maletero, me meto en el asiento del conductor y me encuentro sentada a kilómetros del volante.

Me río y echo el asiento hacia adelante para llegar a los pedales con los pies. Arranco el motor y casi muero de un infarto cuando Blur empieza a sonar a todo volumen por los altavoces. Joder, ¿es que ha empezado a quedarse sordo por la edad? Bajo la radio y vacilo al asimilar la letra de la canción. Es _Country House_. Lucho contra la parte de mí que quiere reírle la broma y extraigo el CD. Creo que no me había cruzado con nadie tan presuntuoso en la vida. Cambio el disco por una sesión «chillout» de Ministry of Sound y parto hacia los muelles de Santa Catalina.

Al llegar al Lusso, muestro el rostro a la cámara y las puertas se abren de inmediato. Aparco y, mientras saco mi cartera de trabajo del maletero y me dirijo al edificio, veo que el servicio de _catering_ está descargando vajillas y copas. He estado aquí miles de veces, pero me sigue fascinando su lujosa magnificencia.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo diviso a Clive, uno de los conserjes, jugueteando con el nuevo sistema informático. Forma parte de un equipo que proporcionará un servicio similar al de un hotel de seis estrellas, se encargará de cosas como hacer la compra, adquirir entradas para el teatro, alquilar helicópteros o reservar mesas en restaurantes. Avanzo por el suelo de mármol, pulido hasta la perfección, y me dirijo hacia el mostrador curvo de la conserjería de Clive.

Veo decenas de floreros negros y cientos de rosas rojas colocados con esmero a un lado. Al menos no tendré que estar pendiente de esa entrega.

- Buenos días, Clive -digo cuando me aproximo al mostrador.

Él levanta la mirada de una de las pantallas, y percibo el pánico reflejado en su rostro amistoso.

- Sakura, me he leído este manual cuatro veces en una semana y sigo sin entender nada. En el Dorchester jamás usamos nada parecido.

- No puede ser tan difícil -le digo para tranquilizarlo-. ¿Has preguntado al equipo de vigilancia?

El hombre lanza las gafas encima del mostrador y se frota los ojos con frustración.

- Sí, tres veces ya. Deben de pensar que soy idiota.

- Lo harás bien -le aseguro-. ¿Cuándo empezarán las mudanzas?

- Mañana. ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

- Vuelve a preguntármelo esta tarde. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Me sonríe.

- Muy bien, guapa -responde, y vuelve a consultar el manual de instrucciones mientras farfulla entre dientes.

Llego hasta el otro lado de la planta e introduzco el código del ascensor que lleva al ático. Es privado, y el único que sube hasta el último piso.

Me dispongo a subir para distribuir los floreros y las flores entre los quince pisos del edificio. Eso me llevará un rato.

A las diez y media vuelvo al vestíbulo y coloco las últimas flores en las consolas de las paredes.

- Traigo unas flores para una tal señorita Haruno.

Alzo la vista y veo a una joven que observa el impresionante recibidor con la boca abierta.

- ¿Disculpa?

Ella señala su portapapeles.

- Tengo una entrega para la señorita Sakura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No me puedo creer que hayan duplicado un pedido de más de cuatrocientas rosas rojas italianas. Es imposible que sean tan incompetentes.

- Ya hemos recibido las flores -digo con voz cansada mientras me acerco a ella.

Entonces veo una furgoneta de reparto estacionada fuera, pero no es de la floristería que yo había contratado.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dice algo nerviosa mientras consulta sus papeles.

- ¿Qué traes? -pregunto.

- Un ramo de calas para la señorita… -la chica vuelve a consultar el portapapeles-… Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura Haruno soy yo.

- Genial, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se aleja corriendo y regresa al instante

- ¡Este sitio es como el Fort Knox! -exclama, y me entrega el ramo de calas más grande que haya visto en mi vida: unas flores impresionantes, blancas y frescas, rodeadas de un abundante verde ornamental de tono oscuro.

Elegancia sencilla.

Siento mariposas en el estómago al firmar la entrega, aceptar las flores y leer la tarjeta que se esconde entre el follaje.

Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Un beso.

¿Lo siente? Ya se disculpó por su inapropiado comportamiento y mira cómo acabó todo. Empiezo a preguntarme cómo sabía que estaría aquí, pero entonces recuerdo que vio el Lusso en mi portafolio. No le habrá resultado difícil averiguar la fecha de la inauguración e imaginarse que vendría. La satisfacción que sentí ayer por la tarde después de que Sasuke se marchara empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. No va a rendirse nunca, ¿verdad? Pues ya puede insistir. Sonrío para mí misma. ¿Insistir? De dónde me he… Bloqueo ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Coloco las flores en el mostrador del conserje.

- Mira, Clive. Vamos a adornar un poco este mármol negro.

Él alza la vista sólo un momento y vuelve a centrarse en sus quebraderos de cabeza. Parece agobiado. Lo dejo tranquilo y sigo dando una vuelta para comprobar que todo se encuentra como y donde tiene que estar.

Tenten aparece a las cinco y media, tan perfecta como siempre, con su pelo castaño, sus ojos marrones y exageradamente arreglada.

- Siento llegar tarde. Había un montón de tráfico y no encontraba aparcamiento -dice, y empieza a mirar a su las plazas están reservadas para los invitados. ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy superemocionada! -canturrea mientras pasa la mano por las paredes del ático.

- Ya he terminado. Sólo necesito que te des una vuelta para comprobar que no se me haya pasado nada.

La acompaño hasta la sala principal.

- Madre mía, Sakura, ¡vaya pasada!

- ¿A que es fantástico? Nunca había tenido un presupuesto tan enorme. Ha sido divertido poder gastar un montón de dinero ajeno -digo, y soltamos unas risitas-. ¿Has visto la cocina? -le pregunto.

- No la he visto terminada. Seguro que es increíble.

- Sí, ve a verla. Voy a ir a prepararme al _spa_. En los demás apartamentos está todo listo, así que céntrate en éste. Aquí es donde tendrá lugar toda la acción. Asegúrate de que todos los almohadones estén mullidos y en su sitio. Quiero que brillen hasta los pimientos sobre las tablas de cortar. ¡Usa abrillantador! La mini Dyson está aquí. Aspira cualquier mota que pueda haber quedado en las alfombras de la habitación. -Le paso la aspiradora de mano totalmente cargada-. Haz lo que consideres necesario, y si hay algo de lo que no estás segura, anótalo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tenten coge la aspiradora.

- Me encantan estas cosas -dice, y enciende la Dyson para posar como un vaquero en un duelo.

- ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? -le digo con fingida desaprobación.

Ella arruga la cara, sonríe y se dispone a seguir mis instrucciones.

.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, tras haber hecho uso de todos los sofisticados servicios del <em>spa<em>, estoy lista. El vestido no tiene ni una arruga y mi pelo está bastante decente. Me doy una vuelta por ahí. Ésta será la última vez que pise este edificio. Pronto estará atestado de gente de negocios y de la alta sociedad, así que aprovecho la última ocasión que tengo para saborear su magnificencia. Es impresionante. Todavía no puedo creerme que lo haya decorado yo. De pie en el inmenso espacio diáfano de la primera planta, sonrío para mis adentros. Unas puertas plegables dan a una terraza con forma de L con suelo de piedra caliza y una zona con tarima de madera, tumbonas y un enorme _jacuzzi_. Cuenta con un estudio, un comedor, un enorme pasillo que da a una cocina de dimensiones absurdas y una escalera de ónice retroiluminada que asciende hasta las cuatro habitaciones con baño incluido y hasta un inmenso dormitorio principal. El _spa_, la sala de _fitness_ y la piscina, en la planta baja del edificio, son de uso exclusivo para los residentes del Lusso, pero el ático cuenta con gimnasio propio. Es extraordinario. No cabe duda de que quienquiera que haya adquirido ese piso disfruta de las cosas más exquisitas de la vida, y se ha hecho con una de ellas por la friolera de diez millones de libras.

Regreso a la cocina, donde me encuentro a Tenten aún armada con la Dyson.

- Ya está -dice mientras aspira de la encimera de mármol una miguita que se le había escapado.

- Bueno, echemos un trago. -Sonrío, cojo dos copas y le paso una a Tenten.

- Por ti, Sakura. Estilosa en cuerpo y mente -dice entre risitas mientras levanta la copa para brindar.

Ambas damos un sorbo y suspiramos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno está! -Mira la botella.

- Ca'Del Bosco, Cuvée Annamaria Clementi, de 1993. Es italiano, por supuesto. -Arqueo una ceja y Tenten se echa a reír de nuevo.

Oigo unas voces en el vestíbulo, así que salgo de la cocina y me encuentro a Sai con la boca abierta como un pez de colores y a Asuma sonriendo con orgullo.

- ¡Sakura, esto es una auténtica maravilla, cielo! -exclama Sai mientras corre hacia mí y me rodea con los brazos. Se aparta un poco y me mira de arriba abajo-. Me encanta ese vestido. Es muy ceñido.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mismo, pero se empeña en llevar el contraste de colores a un nivel extremo. Entorno los ojos, cegada por su camisa azul eléctrico combinada con una corbata roja.

- Deja a la chica, Sai. Vas a arrugarle la ropa -gruñe Asuma mientras lo aparta suavemente y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. Has hecho un trabajo increíble y, entre tú y yo… -dice, y se inclina para susurrarme al oído-: la promotora ha dejado caer que te quieren a ti para su próximo proyecto en Holland Park. -Me guiña un ojo y su cara arrugada se arruga todavía más-. Bueno, ¿dónde está el prosecco?

- Por aquí.

Los guío hasta la enorme cocina y oigo más elogios por parte de Sai. La verdad es que el piso es una pasada.

- ¡Chin, chin! -digo, y les paso una copa de prosecco.

- ¡Chin, chin! -brindan todos.

Me paso unas cuantas horas conociendo a gente de la alta sociedad y explicándoles en qué me he inspirado para el diseño. Los periodistas de revistas de arquitectura y diseño interior revolotean tomando fotografías y curioseando en general. Para mi desgracia, me obligan a tumbarme sobre el diván de terciopelo para hacerme una foto. Asuma me arrastra de un lado a otro proclamando el orgullo que siente y asegurándole a todo el que quiera escucharlo que yo solita he metido a Rococo Union en el mapa de los diseñadores. Yo me pongo como un tomate y no paro de restarles importancia a sus declaraciones.

Doy gracias al cielo cuando aparece Ino. La guío hasta la cocina, le pongo una copa de prosecco en la mano y yo me bebo otra.

- Un poquito pijo, ¿no? -comenta mientras observa la ostentosa cocina-. Hace que mi casa parezca una chabola.

Me río ante el comentario sobre su precioso y acogedor hogar, que tiene el mismo aspecto que si la célebre diseñadora Cath Kidston hubiese vomitado, estornudado y tosido sobre él todas sus flores.

- Sé que has querido decir que es impresionante.

- Sí, eso también. Aunque yo no podría vivir aquí -afirma sin ningún pudor.

No me ofendo. Aunque estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, la inmensidad del lugar me intimida.

- Ni yo -coincido.

- Me he encontrado con Sasori. -Apura el prosecco e inmediatamente coge otra copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa por allí.

- Vaya, seguro que te ha encantado verlo -bromeo; me imagino a Ino bufando y escupiendo como un gato enfurecido contra el pobre Sasori. Tampoco se merece otra cosa.

- La verdad es que no. Y lo que menos me ha gustado ha sido que me diga que has quedado con él para ir a cenar -me espeta frunciendo los labios-. Sakura, ¿en qué estás pensando? He venido a amenazarte.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que habías venido a apoyar a tu amiga en su triunfo laboral -digo arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Bah! Tú no necesitas apoyo en tu vida laboral. Por el contrario, tu vida personal es muy interesante últimamente. -Suelta una risita mientras sube y baja las cejas, como insinuando algo.

Imagino a dónde quiere llegar, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad. Y ya le vale también a Sasori. Ya ni siquiera estamos juntos, pero todavía no puede evitar tomarle el pelo.

La miro fingiendo sentirme herida.

- No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no voy a volver a caer en eso. Estoy disfrutando de mi soltería y no tengo intención de cambiar mi situación a corto plazo. De todos modos, para que quede claro, Sasori te está tomando el pelo. -Doy un sorbo de prosecco.

- ¿Ni siquiera por un pelinegro alto, atractivo y algo mayor? -dice con una sonrisa burlona.

La miro con recelo.

- Ni siquiera por él -confirmo.

- Mira que eres aburrida.

- ¿Perdona?

Esta vez mi expresión herida no es fingida. ¿Aburrida? Yo no soy aburrida, ¡Ino está loca! La miro con desconcierto, realmente dolida por su cruel comentario. Espero que lo retire, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, mira por encima de mi hombro con una gran sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro.

Impaciente y bastante enfadada con ella, me vuelvo para ver qué le hace tanta gracia.

«¡Mierda, no!»

- Está hasta en la sopa, ¿eh? -replica Ino con sorna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>disculpen la tardanza, para recompensarlas, en unas horas colocare el siguiente cap.<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 8 <strong>

Ino no tiene ni idea de hasta qué punto es así.

No le he contado nada de lo que ha ocurrido desde que lo conoció. Y aquí está otra vez, hablando con el agente inmobiliario al cargo, vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa azul claro, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un archivador. Parece, como siempre, un puñetero dios. Y, como si sintiese mi presencia, levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

- ¡Mierda! -maldigo, y me vuelvo hacia Ino.

Ella aparta la mirada de Uchiha y la dirige hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me iba a ir a casa a llorar con un Häagen-Dazs, al estilo Bridget Jones, pero creo que voy a quedarme un ratito. ¿Te importa? -Da un trago a su bebida con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le dedico un gruñido-. Ése no es el comportamiento de alguien a quien supuestamente no le importa nada otra persona, Sakura -me provoca.

- Fui a La Mansión el martes y casi me acuesto con él -le suelto.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclama Ino, y coge una servilleta para secarse el chorro de prosecco que le cae por la barbilla.

- Se disculpó por el mensaje que me había mandado. Yo volví a La Mansión e hizo que el grandullón me encerrase en una habitación. ¡Él me estaba esperando medio en pelotas!

- ¡Venga ya! Madre mía. ¿Quién es el grandullón?

- Bueno, no es un mayordomo. No tengo ni idea de cuál es su función exactamente. Quizá se dedique a atrapar mujeres para Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- Fue un desastre. Me largué corriendo cuando oí que su novia lo llamaba. A Uchiha se le fue la pinza y apareció anoche en casa con exigencias.

Las prisas por poner a Ino al día hacen que le dispare los datos básicos a toda velocidad.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de exigencias? -Está pasmada. Y es normal. Es para estarlo.

- No lo sé. Es un capullo arrogante. Me preguntó cuánto creía que gritaría cuando me follase.

Ella escupe otra vez.

- ¿Que te preguntó qué? ¡Joder, Sakura, viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! -Me mira nerviosa, con los ojos todavía chispeantes de diversión.

¿Para qué ha venido? Empiezo a planear mi huida, pero antes de que mi cerebro ordene a mis piernas que se muevan, siento su presencia detrás de mí; percibo su olor.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Sakura -dice con voz pausada-. ¿Sakura?

Sigo de espaldas a él. Sé perfectamente que si me vuelvo para saludarlo quedaré de nuevo atrapada en el peligroso reino de Sasuke Uchiha, un lugar en el que soy incapaz de pensar de manera racional. Ya agoté mis reservas de fuerza anoche, y no he tenido tiempo de volver a recargarlas. Esto es horrible. Prometió que no volvería a verlo. Que si le decía lo que no quería oír jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Hice lo que me exigía, así que ¿por qué no cumple con su parte del trato?

Ino nos observa a ambos esperando que uno de los dos diga algo. Desde luego no voy a ser yo.

- Sasuke -lo saluda-. Discúlpame. Tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz.

Deja su copa vacía en la encimera y pone pies en polvorosa. La maldigo para mis adentros.

Él me rodea hasta situarse delante de mí.

- Estás fantástica -murmura.

- Dijiste que no volvería a verte -le recrimino ignorando su cumplido.

- No sabía que estarías aquí.

Lo miro con aire cansado.

- Me has mandado flores.

- Huy, es verdad. -Una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en sus labios.

No tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos. Conmigo pincha en hueso.

- Si me disculpas -digo, y me dispongo a marcharme, pero él da un paso y se interpone en mi camino.

- Esperaba que me enseñases el edificio.

- Avisaré a Tenten. Te lo mostrará encantada.

- Prefiero que lo hagas tú.

- La visita no incluye un polvo -le espeto.

Él frunce el ceño.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cuidar ese vocabulario?

- Usted disculpe -mascullo indignada-. Y haz el favor de volver a colocar el asiento en su sitio cuando conduzcas mi coche. -Él esboza una sonrisa totalmente infantil y yo me enfado todavía más conmigo misma al sentir que mi corazón se acelera. No debo permitir que vea el efecto que provoca en mí-. ¡Y no toques mi música!

- Perdona. -Sus ojos centellean con picardía. Es tan jodidamente sexy…-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estás temblando. -Alarga la mano y me acaricia el brazo suavemente con el dedo-. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

Me aparto.

- En absoluto. -No puedo permitir que la conversación siga ese curso-. ¿No querías ver el apartamento?

- Me encantaría. -Parece satisfecho.

Enfurruñada, lo guío desde la cocina hasta la enorme sala de estar.

- Salón. -Hago un gesto con la mano hacia el espacio general que nos rodea-. La cocina ya la has visto -digo por encima del hombro mientras atravieso la habitación hacia la terraza-. Vistas. -Mantengo el tono de desidia y oigo cómo ríe levemente detrás de mí.

Volvemos por el salón hasta el gimnasio, y no digo ni una palabra más mientras recorremos el ático. Sasuke estrecha la mano a varias personas que nos vamos encontrando por el camino, pero yo no me detengo para darle tiempo a pararse a charlar. Continúo con la intención de terminar con esta situación lo antes posible. Maldito sea este lugar por ser tan grande.

- Gimnasio -anuncio.

Entro y salgo rápidamente de nuevo cuando entra él. Me dirijo a la escalera y lo oigo reírse a mis espaldas. Subo los escalones de ónice retroiluminado y abro y cierro las puertas de una en una mientras anuncio lo que hay al otro lado. Llegamos al plato fuerte, la suite principal, y le indico el vestidor y el baño privado. Lo cierto es que el lugar merece más pasión y más tiempo del que le estoy dedicando.

- Eres una guía fantástica, Sakura -me provoca mientras observa una de mis obras de arte preferidas-. ¿Te importaría explicarme de quién es esto?

- De Giuseppe Cavalli -contesto secamente, y me cruzo de brazos.

- Es muy buena. ¿Has escogido a este artista por alguna razón en particular? -Está tratando descaradamente de enredarme en una conversación.

Me fijo en su espalda ancha, cubierta por la chaqueta del traje, en sus manos, que descansan de manera desenfadada en los bolsillos del pantalón, y en sus piernas esbeltas y ligeramente separadas. Me alegra la vista, pero tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Suspiro y decido ceder, aunque no sé si es muy inteligente por mi parte. A Giuseppe Cavalli no puedo negarle mi tiempo y mi entusiasmo. Dejo caer los brazos y me uno a él frente a la obra.

- Se lo conoce como «el maestro de la luz» -explico, y él me mira con auténtico interés-. Consideraba que el tema carecía de importancia. Daba igual lo que fotografiase. Para él, el tema siempre era la luz. Se centraba en controlarla. ¿Ves? -digo mientras señalo los reflejos en el agua-. Estos botes de remos, por muy bonitos que sean, son sólo botes. A él lo que le interesaba era la luz que los rodeaba. Dota de interés a objetos inanimados, hace que veas la fotografía con una perspectiva… Bueno, con una luz diferente, supongo.

Inclino la cabeza para ver bien la imagen. Nunca me canso de ella. Es muy sencilla, pero cuanto más la miras, más la entiendes.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, aparto la vista del lienzo y veo que Sasuke me está observando.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Sé que seré incapaz de negarme de nuevo si fuerza la situación. He agotado toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada como cuando estoy con él, y sigo intentando convencerme a mí misma de que no me gusta esa sensación.

- Por favor, no lo hagas -digo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Que no haga qué?

- Ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no volvería a verte.

- Mentí. -No se avergüenza de ello-. No puedo estar lejos de ti, así que vas a tener que verme una… y otra… y otra vez. -Termina la frase de forma lenta y clara para no dar cabida a la confusión. Ahogo un grito y me aparto de él por instinto-. Tu insistencia al oponerte a esto sólo alimenta mis ganas de demostrar que me deseas -dice, y empieza a perseguirme avanzando hacia mí con pasos pausados y decididos mientras mantiene la mirada clavada en mis ojos-. Se ha convertido en mi misión principal. Haré lo que haga falta.

Dejo de retroceder al notar la cama en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Dos pasos más y estará encima de mí; la idea del inminente contacto es suficiente para sacarme del estado de trance en el que me sume.

- Para -le ordeno levantando la mano. Mi imperativo hace que se detenga en seco-. Ni siquiera me conoces -balbuceo en un desesperado intento de hacerle entender lo absurdo que es todo esto.

- Sé que eres tremendamente hermosa. -Empieza a avanzar de nuevo hacia mí-. Sé lo que siento, y sé que tú también lo sientes. -Ahora nuestros cuerpos están pegados, y el corazón se me sale por la boca-. Así que dime, Sakura, ¿qué más tengo que saber?

Intento controlar mi respiración agitada, pero me tiembla todo el cuerpo y fracaso. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Está disfrutando haciéndome derramar lágrimas? Esto es horrible. Está tan desesperado por llevarme a la cama que ha decidido acosarme, y yo lloro porque soy débil. Hace que me sienta débil, y no tiene ningún derecho.

Desliza la mano bajo mi barbilla, y su calidez me resultaría agradable si no pensara que es un capullo. Me levanta la cabeza y, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, mis lágrimas lo pillan desprevenido.

- Lo siento -susurra suavemente, y mueve la mano para cubrirme la mejilla al tiempo que me limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Su expresión es de puro tormento. Me alegro. Se lo merece.

Por fin recupero la voz.

- Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

Lo miro de manera inquisitiva mientras él continúa pasándome el pulgar por la cara. ¿Por qué me persigue de esta forma? Es evidente que es infeliz en su relación, pero eso no es excusa.

- Mentí, lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

- Ya me dijiste una vez que lo sentías, y aquí estás de nuevo. ¿Vas a mandarme flores también mañana? -digo sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

Su dedo deja de acariciarme y Sasuke agacha la cabeza. Ahora sí que está avergonzado. Pero entonces vuelve a levantarla, nuestras miradas se cruzan y la suya desciende hasta mis labios. Ay, no. No, por favor. No seré capaz de pararlo. Empieza a estudiar mi expresión, a buscar alguna señal de que voy a detenerlo. ¿Voy a hacerlo? Sé que debería, pero no creo que pueda. Sus labios se separan y empiezan a bajar lentamente hacia los míos. Contengo la respiración. Cuando nuestros labios se rozan, muy ligeramente, mi cuerpo cede y mis manos ascienden y lo agarran de la chaqueta. Él gruñe para expresar su aprobación, traslada las manos al extremo inferior de mi columna y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Nuestros labios apenas siguen rozándose, nuestros alientos se funden. Ambos temblamos de manera incontrolada.

- ¿Has sentido esto alguna vez? -exhala, y me recorre la mejilla con los labios en dirección a la oreja.

- Nunca -respondo con honestidad.

A duras penas reconozco mi propia voz en esa respuesta ahogada.

Él me atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira ligeramente de él, dejando que la carne se deslice entre ellos.

- ¿Vas a dejar de resistirte ya? -susurra, y su lengua asciende por el borde de mi oreja para volver a descender acariciándome con los labios la piel sensible que hay detrás de ella.

Su aliento cálido provoca una oleada de calor entre mis muslos. Soy incapaz de luchar más.

- Dios… -jadeo, y sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos para hacerme callar.

Los toma suavemente, y yo lo acepto y dejo que nuestras lenguas se acaricien y se entrelacen a un ritmo suave y constante. Es un placer demasiado intenso. Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas. Me duelen las manos de agarrarme a su chaqueta con tanta fuerza, de modo que me relajo y las deslizo hasta su cuello para acariciarle el cabello oscuro que le cubre la nuca.

Él gime y aparta la boca de la mía.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -pregunta mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que contestar.

- Sí.

Asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza, me besa la nariz, la mejilla, la frente y regresa a mi boca.

- Necesito tenerte entera, Sakura. Dime que puedo tenerte entera.

¿Entera? ¿Qué quiere decir con entera? ¿Mi mente? ¿Mi alma? Pero no se refiere a eso, ¿verdad? No, lo que quiere es todo mi cuerpo. Y, en estos momentos, la conciencia me ha abandonado por completo. Tengo que eliminar a este hombre de mi organismo. Y él, a mí del suyo.

- Tómame -susurro contra sus labios.

- Lo haré.

Sin romper el beso, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me coloca la otra detrás de la nuca. Me levanta en el aire y, besándome aún con más intensidad, me lleva hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que apoya mi espalda contra una pared. Nuestras lenguas danzan frenéticamente, mis manos descienden por su espalda. Quiero sentirlo más cerca. Agarro la parte delantera de su chaqueta y empiezo a quitársela de los hombros, lo que lo obliga a soltarme. Sin separar los labios de los míos, retrocede ligeramente para permitirme despojarlo del obstáculo que me separa de su cuerpo. La dejo caer al suelo, lo agarro de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí. Olvido por completo mi conflicto moral. Necesito poseerlo.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y él me empuja contra la pared mientras me devora la boca.

- Joder, Sakura -jadea entre respiraciones ahogadas-. Me vuelves loco.

Mueve la cadera y me clava su erección. Un pequeño grito escapa de mis labios. Lo agarro del pelo con un gemido incitante. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi cuerpo ha puesto el piloto automático. El pedal del freno se ha perdido en algún lugar del país del deseo. Siento que posa las palmas de las manos sobre la parte delantera de mis muslos. Agarra mi vestido entre sus puños y me lo levanta por encima de la cintura de un tirón rápido. Vuelve a mover la cadera y yo emito un gemido. Ansío más. Joder, no sé cómo he podido resistirme a esto. Me muerde el labio inferior y se aparta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y la presiona con fuerza contra mi entrepierna. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un profundo gemido y le ofrezsco mi garganta. Él saca buen partido de ella lamiendo y chupando cada milímetro de piel. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar de placer. Pero entonces oigo voces fuera de la habitación y la realidad vuelve a azotarme. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? En la suite principal del ático con la falda del vestido por la cintura y Sasuke en la garganta. Hay cientos de personas en el piso inferior. Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. Alguien va a entrar en cualquier momento.

- Sasuke -jadeo intentando atraer su atención-. Sasuke, viene alguien, tienes que parar.

Me retuerzo un poco y su erección me golpea justo en el lugar correcto. Me doy con la cabeza contra la pared para intentar detener la puñalada de placer que me provoca.

Él lanza un gemido largo y pausado.

- No voy a dejarte marchar ahora.

- Tenemos que parar.

- ¡No! -ruge.

Joder. Cualquiera podría entrar por esa puerta.

- Ya seguiremos después -intento apaciguarlo. Tengo que quitármelo de encima.

- Eso te deja demasiado tiempo para cambiar de idea -protesta mientras me mordisquea el cuello.

- No lo haré. -Lo agarro del mentón, levanto su rostro hacia el mío hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz y lo miro directamente a los ojos-. No cambiaré de idea.

Escruta mi mirada en busca de la seguridad que necesita, pero yo estoy totalmente decidida. Es lo que deseo. Sí, es posible que me dé tiempo a replantearme la situación, pero ahora mismo estoy segura de que es lo que quiero. Es demasiado tentador como para resistirlo, aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Me da un fuerte beso en los labios y se aparta.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

Me levanta de nuevo en el aire y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué haces? También querrán ver esto.

No puede decirlo en serio.

- Cerraré con pestillo. Nada de gritar. -Me mira con una leve sonrisa malévola.

Estoy atónita, pero me echo a reír.

- No tienes vergüenza.

- No. Me duele la polla desde el viernes pasado, y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos y que has entrado en razón, no pienso moverme de aquí, y tú tampoco.

* * *

><p><em>OMG... el siguiente capitulo promete...que se los digo yo!<em>

_Saludos :*_


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

Mis niñas...y niños si hay xd... el cap esta fuerte...asi que no me hago responsable :(

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 9 <strong>

Cierra la puerta tras él de una patada, me coloca sobre el mármol que hay entre las dos pilas del lavabo y se vuelve para cerrar el pestillo. Todavía tengo el vestido arremangado alrededor de la cintura y las piernas y las bragas totalmente al descubierto.

Observo aquel inmenso cuarto tan familiar y me detengo en la enorme bañera de mármol de color crema que domina el centro de la habitación. Sonrío al recordar el quebradero de cabeza que supuso organizar que una grúa la subiese hasta aquí a través de las ventanas. Fue una pesadilla, pero ha quedado espectacular. La ducha doble de mampara abierta que hay en la pared del otro extremo está cubierta de arriba abajo de cristal laminado y baldosas de travertino de color beige, y el mueble sobre el que me encuentro es de mármol italiano de color crema, con dos pilas integradas y grandes grifos en cascada. Un espejo de marco grueso y dorado minuciosamente tallado ocupa todo lo ancho del mueble, y junto a la ventana hay un diván. Es lujo en estado puro.

El ruido del pestillo al cerrarse interrumpe mi admiración hacia mi trabajo y atrae mi mirada hacia la puerta, donde Sasuke se ha quedado inmóvil, observándome. Mientras se acerca a mí, empieza a desabrocharse la camisa. Contemplo cómo se aproxima, con la boca relajada y los ojos entornados. Al pensar en lo que está a punto de suceder, el estómago me arde y mis muslos se tensan. Este hombre es totalmente imponente.

Cuando se desabrocha el último botón, se detiene ante mí con la camisa abierta. No puedo resistirme a recorrer con uno de mis dedos el centro de su torso duro y bronceado. Él mira hacia abajo y me sigue el juego. Coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y se abre paso entre mis muslos. Cuando me mira, las comisuras de sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y le brillan los ojos. Las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en su rostro suavizan la usual intensidad de su mirada.

- Ya no puedes huir -bromea.

- No deseo hacerlo.

- Bien -contesta atrayendo mi mirada hacia sus hermosos labios.

Mi dedo asciende por su pecho y su garganta hasta descansar sobre su labio inferior. Él abre la boca y me lo muerde de manera juguetona. Sonrío y continúo subiéndolo hasta acariciarle el cabello.

- Me gusta este vestido. -Recorre la parte delantera de mi cuerpo con la mirada y se detiene en la tela arrugada a la altura de mi cintura.

- Gracias.

- Aunque es un poco restrictivo -dice mientras tira de un trozo de tela.

- Lo es -coincido. La anticipación me está matando. «¡Arráncamelo!»

- ¿Te lo quitamos? -Arquea una ceja y sus labios empiezan a curvarse.

Sonrío.

- Si quieres.

- ¿O te lo dejamos puesto? -Esboza una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que levanta las manos.

Me derrito sobre el mármol del lavabo.

Desliza las manos por mi espalda.

- Aunque, bien pensado, yo ya sé qué se esconde bajo este bonito vestido. -Levanta las manos, agarra la cremallera y, mientras empieza a bajarla lentamente, me susurra al oído-: Y es mucho mejor que cualquier prenda. -Respiro con desesperada dificultad-. Creo que será mejor que nos deshagamos de él -concluye.

Me levanta del mueble, me deja en el suelo, me quita el vestido y lo deja caer también. Lo aparta a un lado con el pie sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Frunzo el ceño.

- Me gusta ese vestido.

No podría importarme menos. Por mí como si lo hace pedazos para limpiar las ventanas con él.

- Te compraré uno nuevo.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a subirme al lavabo y a colocarse entre mis muslos. Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío y me agarra del trasero para atraerme hacia él, hasta que estamos bien pegados. Balancea la cadera sin dejar de mirarme.

Las palpitaciones de mi sexo rozan lo doloroso y creo que voy a perder la cabeza si continúa haciendo sólo eso. Quiero pedirle que acelere. Me está costando controlarme.

Me pasa las manos por detrás y me desabrocha el sujetador. Desliza los tirantes por mis brazos y lo lanza por detrás de él. Me inclino hacia atrás y me apoyo sobre las manos, dejando los pechos expuestos frente a él.

Mirándome a los ojos, levanta una mano y coloca la palma justo debajo de mi garganta.

- Siento los fuertes latidos de tu corazón -afirma en voz baja-. Te pongo muy nerviosa.

No voy a negar esa afirmación. Es verdad, y ya ni me molesto en tratar de resistirme.

Desliza la palma entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi estómago mientras me observa, ardiente y delicioso.

- Eres demasiado hermosa -dice con rotundidad-. Creo que voy a quedarme contigo.

Arqueo la espalda y le acerco más mi pecho. Él sonríe y baja la boca para chuparme un pezón con fuerza. Cuando sube una mano para masajearme el otro pecho, emito un gemido y echo la cabeza atrás contra el espejo. Por Dios bendito. Este hombre es un genio. Su erección es dura como el acero y me aprieta entre las piernas obligándome a trazar círculos con la cadera para calmar la palpitación con un prolongado suspiro de placer. No sé qué hacer. Quiero saborear todo ese placer, porque es maravilloso, pero la necesidad de poseerlo se apodera de mí, la presión de mi entrepierna está a punto de estallar. Como si me estuviese leyendo la mente, desliza la mano entre mis muslos hasta dar con el borde de mis bragas. Uno de sus dedos traspasa la barrera y acaricia ligeramente la punta de mi clítoris.

- ¡Joder! -grito al tiempo que me incorporo, lo agarro de los hombros y le clavo las uñas en los músculos definidos.

- Esa boca -me reprende antes de pegar sus labios contra los míos y hundir dos dedos dentro de mí.

Mis músculos se aferran a él mientras los mete y los saca. Creo que voy a morir, literalmente, de placer. Siento la rápida evolución de un orgasmo inminente y sé que va a hacerme estallar. Me agarro a sus hombros como si no hubiese mañana y gimo en su boca mientras él continúa con su asalto.

«Aquí viene.»

- Córrete -me ordena mientras aplica más presión sobre mi clítoris.

Me deshago en una explosión de estrellas. Le libero la boca y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un absoluto frenesí. Lanzo un grito. Él me agarra la cabeza y me la inclina hacia adelante para placarme la boca y atrapar mis últimos gritos. Estoy completamente extasiada, jadeando, temblando y sin fuerzas. Me desintegro entre sus manos, totalmente desinhibida y sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por lo que consigue hacer conmigo. Estoy loca de placer.

Su beso se relaja y su presión disminuye; me devuelve poco a poco a la realidad mientras posa tiernos besos por toda mi cara caliente y mojada. Ha estado demasiado bien. Demasiado bien.

Noto que me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y abro los ojos. Al hacerlo me encuentro con una mirada oscura y satisfecha. Me planta un beso en los labios. Yo suspiro. Noto como si toda una vida de presión acumulada se hubiese extinguido, así, sin más. Me siento relajada y saciada.

- ¿Mejor? -pregunta mientras extrae los dedos de mi cuerpo.

- Hummm… -murmuro. No tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Arrastra los dedos por mi labio inferior y se inclina sobre mí. Me observa de cerca y me pasa la lengua por la boca, lamiendo los restos de mi orgasmo. Sus ojos penetran en mi interior mientras nos miramos en silencio. Mis manos le agarran la cara como por instinto y le alisan la piel recién afeitada. Este hombre es bello, intenso y apasionado. Y podría romperme el corazón.

Él sonríe levemente y se vuelve para besarme la palma de la mano antes de volver a fijar la vista en mí. Santo cielo, estoy perdida.

Alguien sacude el pomo de la puerta del baño desde fuera y nos arranca cruelmente a ambos de la intensidad del momento. Lanzo un grito ahogado. Sasuke me tapa la boca con la mano y me mira con expresión divertida. ¿Le parece gracioso?

- No oigo nada -dice una voz al otro lado, seguida de otro intento de abrir la puerta.

El terror hace que mis ojos estén a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Sasuke retira la mano y la sustituye por sus labios.

- Chis -me exhorta contra la boca.

- Joder, me siento sucia -me lamento apartándome de sus labios y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Es imposible que salga de aquí sin ponerme roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo voy a evitar que la culpabilidad se refleje en mi rostro?

- No eres sucia. No digas tonterías o me veré obligado a darte unos azotes en ese precioso trasero que has pasado por todo mi baño.

Levanto la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro confundida.

- ¿Tu baño?

- Sí, es mi baño. -Sonríe con sorna-. Me gustaría que ese montón de extraños dejase de pasearse por mi casa -murmura.

- ¿Vives aquí? -digo perpleja. No puede ser. Nadie vive aquí.

- Bueno, lo haré a partir de mañana. Oye, ¿toda esta mierda italiana vale de verdad el precio tan caro que le han puesto a este apartamento? -Me mira con expectación.

¿En serio quiere que le conteste a eso?

- ¿Mierda italiana? -escupo sintiéndome totalmente insultada. Él se echa a reír y a mí me dan ganas de abofetearlo. ¿«Mierda italiana»? Este tío es un capullo ignorante. ¿«Mierda italiana»?-. No deberías haberte comprado el piso si no te gusta la mierda que contiene -le espeto airada.

- Puedo deshacerme de la mierda -bromea.

Mis cejas adoptan una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que acabo de escuchar. Me he pasado meses deslomándome para conseguir toda esta «mierda italiana» ¿y ahora este cerdo desagradecido pretende librarse de ella? Jamás me había sentido tan insultada, ni tan cabreada. Intento liberar las manos, atrapadas debajo de las suyas, pero no me deja. Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Él sonríe.

- Relájate, mujer. No me desharía de nada de lo que hay en este apartamento -dice, y me besa con fuerza-. Y tú estás en él.

Vuelve a apoderarse de mi boca con ansia, posesivamente.

No voy a darle demasiadas vueltas a ese comentario. Mi libido acaba de reactivarse y no voy a intentar apaciguarla. Lo ataco con la misma fuerza. Le meto la lengua en la boca y empiezo a jugar con la suya. Sasuke me suelta las manos y éstas se apresuran de manera impulsiva hacia esos hombros firmes y musculosos que tanto me gustan.

Me rodea la cintura, libera mis labios, me levanta del mármol y me sostiene sobre él mientras con la otra mano busca mis bragas y las arrastra de un tirón por mis piernas. Vuelve a colocarme sobre el mueble, me quita los zapatos y los deja caer sobre las baldosas del suelo con un sonoro estrépito. Me uno a él en la fiesta de la piel desnuda, estiro la mano y le quito la camisa deslizándola por sus anchos hombros. Dejo su torso al descubierto en todo su esplendor. Es la viva imagen de la perfección. Quiero lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Bajo la vista y me quedo algo impactada al ver una cicatriz bastante fea que tiene en el estómago y que se extiende hasta su cadera izquierda. No la había visto antes. La luz en La Mansión era tenue, pero es una marca muy grande. Ya apenas se nota, pero es enorme. ¿Cómo se la hizo? Decido no preguntar. Podría ser un asunto delicado, y no quiero que nada estropee este momento. Podría quedarme aquí sentada mirándolo embobada eternamente. Incluso con esa cicatriz tan siniestra, sigue siendo hermoso.

Hago una pelota con la camisa y la tiro sobre mi vestido. Él me mira con una ceja enarcada.

- Ya te compraré una nueva -digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Él sonríe con picardía, se inclina hacia adelante, se apoya en el mueble y me besa los labios con mucha ternura. Alcanzo sus pantalones y empiezo a quitarle el cinturón. Lo desabrocho con rapidez y provoco que emita un sonido similar al de un látigo.

Él retrocede con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Vas a azotarme?

«¿Eh?»

- No -respondo vacilante.

¿Le gusta ese tipo de cosas? Añado el cinturón al montón de ropa del suelo y deslizo la mano entre sus firmes y estrechas caderas y la cintura de sus pantalones. Tiro de él hacia mí para tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

- Aunque, si quieres que lo haga…

¿He dicho yo eso?

- Lo tendré en cuenta -contesta con una media sonrisa.

Efectivamente, lo he dicho. Pero ¿qué me pasa?

Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, empiezo a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y mis nudillos rozan su sólida erección provocándole una sacudida. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Le bajo la cremallera lentamente, deslizo la mano por dentro de sus bóxeres y me abro paso a través de la masa de pelo oscuro. Se estremece y levanta la mirada hacia el techo. Los músculos de su pecho se contraen y se relajan y no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia adelante y pasarle la lengua por el centro del esternón.

- Sakura, deberías saber que una vez que te posea, serás mía.

Estoy demasiado embriagada por la lujuria como para darle importancia a ese comentario.

- Hummm… -murmuro contra su piel mientras dibujo círculos con la lengua alrededor de su pezón y saco la mano de sus calzoncillos. Agarro el elástico y los hago descender por su perfecta cadera. Su erección se libera como un resorte.

«¡Madre mía, es enorme!» La punta, hinchada y húmeda, me está señalando. La exclamación involuntaria que escapa de mi boca delata mi sorpresa. Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y descubro un atisbo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Eso demuestra, para mi vergüenza, que mi reacción no le ha pasado inadvertida.

Retrocede, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y aparta los pantalones y los bóxeres de sus tobillos. Mi atención se centra en sus muslos fuertes y definidos. Empiezo a babear ante la imponente magnificencia que se yergue ante mí en todo su esplendor. No puedo evitarlo.

Haciendo acopio de lo que me queda de confianza, me inclino lentamente hacia adelante y empiezo a acariciarle la cabeza con el pulgar mientras observa cómo lo explora mi mano. Cuando le envuelvo la base con la mano, vacilante, veo que el contacto hace que se estremezca.

- Joder, Sakura -resuella, y entonces me toma los labios y la boca con vehemencia mientras yo empiezo a acariciar su erección a un ritmo lento y constante, aumentando la velocidad cuando siento que su boca se aprieta cada vez más contra la mía. Su mano se oculta entre mis piernas y, con un leve roce de su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, me veo catapultada de nuevo al séptimo cielo de Sasuke. Dejo escapar un gemido en su boca. Él me muerde el labio.

- ¿Estás lista? -me pregunta con urgencia.

Me limito a asentir, porque mi capacidad de hablar me ha abandonado.

Despega la mano de entre mis muslos y me aparta de su palpitante excitación. Con un movimiento estudiado, me coloca las manos en el trasero, me levanta y me penetra con su ansiosa prolongación.

«¡AU! ¡Joddder!»

- ¿Estás bien? -jadea.

- Un segundo. Necesito un segundo.

Lo rodeo con las piernas mientras grito de placer y de dolor. Sé que ni siquiera ha llegado a metérmela entera. Pero es enorme, joder.

Me muevo un poco y me apoyo contra la pared. El frío de las baldosas no me molesta lo más mínimo mientras intento adaptarme a la enormidad de Sasuke. Él apoya su frente en la mía. Deslizo las manos por su espalda empapada de sudor mientras él permanece quieto unos instantes para darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a la intrusión.

Jadea y se retira de mi cuerpo muy despacio para volver a entrar a un ritmo pausado y constante. Esta vez se adentra más en mí y su inmenso tamaño hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

- ¿Crees que tienes espacio para más? -pregunta con ansiosa necesidad.

¿Más? Pero ¿cuánto más queda? «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo», me repito una y otra vez mientras me adapto a su tamaño y respiro para relajarme. Cuando noto que lo tengo controlado, empiezo a besarlo lentamente, arqueo la espalda y alzo los pechos contra su tórax. Entonces empujo hacia adelante, haciendo más profunda la conexión.

- Sakura, dime que estás lista -susurra sin aliento.

- Estoy lista. -Jamás había estado tan preparada para algo en mi vida.

Tras mi respuesta, empieza a salir y a entrar en mí con más fuerza. Yo suspiro y muevo las caderas hacia adelante para aceptarlo mientras él gruñe de agradecimiento y repite sus rápidas embestidas una, y otra, y otra vez.

- Ahora eres mía, Sakura -suspira mientras se hunde deliciosamente en mí. Yo inclino la cabeza hacia adelante para apoyarla contra la suya-. Toda mía.

Con un movimiento rápido, se retira y entra del todo. Yo grito. Ya no me duele y estoy disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo agarro de los hombros mientras aumenta las embestidas, se estrella contra mí y me golpea el cuello del útero. Aúllo de placer cuando reclama mis labios y me mete la lengua en la boca con avidez mientras nuestros cuerpos, empapados de sudor, colisionan y resbalan. Estoy a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. ¡Joder! ¡Nunca me corro con la penetración!

- ¿Vas a correrte? -jadea en mi boca.

- ¡Sí! -exclamo, y le clavo los dientes en el labio inferior. Él se queja. Sé que le he hecho daño, pero estoy fuera de control.

- Espérame -me ordena embistiéndome con más fuerza.

Grito y me agarro a él desesperadamente en un intento de retrasar el orgasmo, pero no funciona. ¿Cuánto le falta? No puedo más.

Después de tres ataques más, grita:

- ¡Ahora!

Y yo estallo ante su orden, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito su nombre mientras siento que su líquido caliente se derrama en mi interior.

Él me agarra hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedan totalmente pegados y hunde el rostro en mi garganta.

- ¡Jodddderrrrr! -gruñe contra mi cuello. El largo gemido de satisfacción que escapa de mis labios expresa a la perfección cómo me siento ahora mismo. Estoy totalmente satisfecha.

Él ralentiza las arremetidas para que ambos comencemos a descender de nuestras maravillosas nubes y yo lo retengo con fuerza. Mis músculos internos se contraen a su alrededor mientras él traza círculos suaves con la cadera.

- Mírame -me ordena suavemente. Inclino la cabeza para mirarlo y suspiro de felicidad mientras él analiza mis ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y me planta un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Preciosa -se limita a decir mientras me coge de la nuca y me acerca hacia él para que mi mejilla descanse sobre su hombro. Me quedaría así para siempre.

Mi espalda se separa de la fría pared y Sasuke me traslada hasta el lavabo, todavía dentro de mí, palpitando y dando sacudidas. Sale de mí y me coloca sobre el mármol. Me agarra la cara entre las palmas de las manos y se inclina para besarme. Sus labios permanecen pegados a los míos en una muestra de afecto absoluto.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -pregunta con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

Yo me deshago al instante. Quiero asfixiarlo entre los brazos, en serio. Lo abrazo con todo mi cuerpo, y me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él entierra la cara en mi cuello y me acaricia la espalda. Es la sensación más relajante que he experimentado jamás. Ni siquiera tengo energía para sentirme culpable.

«¿Sarah? ¿Qué Sarah?»

Nos quedamos entrelazados, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, con la respiración agitada y abrazándonos durante un buen rato. Quiero quedarme así para siempre. Podríamos hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el cuarto de baño es suyo. No puedo creerme que sea el propietario del ático.

Un rato demasiado corto después, se incorpora y me acaricia la cara con los nudillos.

- No me he puesto condón -dice con cara de estar arrepentido de verdad-. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar y ni siquiera lo he pensado. Tomas la píldora, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero la píldora no protege de las ETS. -Soy una inconsciente. Este hombre es un dios que sabe lo que se hace. A saber con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado.

Él me sonríe.

- Sakura, yo siempre uso condón. -Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa la frente-. Menos contigo.

«¿Eh?»

- ¿Por qué?

Se aparta un poco y se mordisquea el labio inferior.

- Porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo la razón.

Se pone los calzoncillos y los pantalones y estira el brazo por encima de mí para coger una toalla de la estantería.

Me dispongo a reprenderlo, pero entonces recuerdo que es su casa. Todo lo que hay aquí es suyo, menos yo. Bueno, según él, yo también, pero eso no son más que cosas que se dicen cuando estás a punto de correrte. A veces la pasión nos hace decir tonterías. ¿Pierde la razón? Pues ya somos dos.

Abre el grifo, pasa la toalla por debajo y vuelve a colocarse delante de mí. Siento pudor aquí sentada, completamente desnuda. No estamos en las mismas condiciones. Cierro las piernas para ocultarme un poco, incómoda de repente por la ausencia de ropa. Pero él me mira y en su atractivo rostro se forma una expresión de perplejidad. Hace un mohín, me agarra de las piernas y me las separa ligeramente.

- Mejor -murmura.

Me levanta los brazos del regazo y se los coloca sobre los hombros. Después, con la toalla, empieza a limpiarme entre los muslos. Frota con suavidad, arriba y abajo, para eliminar sus restos de mi cuerpo. Es un acto tierno y tremendamente íntimo. Yo observo su rostro embelesada y advierto la pequeña arruga de concentración que se ha formado en su frente mientras se concentra en asearme.

Me mira con esos ojos negros y brillantes y me dice:

- Quiero meterte en esa ducha y venerar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, pero con esto tendrá que bastar. Al menos por ahora. -Se inclina para besarme y se queda brevemente pegado a mi boca. Creo que no me cansaría jamás de estos besos sencillos y afectuosos. Sus labios son suaves, y su aroma divino-. Venga, señorita. Vamos a vestirte.

Me levanta del mueble, me ayuda a ponerme la ropa interior y el vestido y me sube la cremallera. Entonces me posa los labios sobre el cuello y su boca suave y cálida hace que se me erice el vello y se me estremezca todo el cuerpo. No lo he eliminado de mi organismo. Al contrario. Malas noticias.

Recojo su camisa azul claro del suelo y la sacudo antes de pasársela.

- No había ninguna necesidad de arrugarla, ¿sabes? -Me sonríe mientras se la pone, se abrocha los botones y se la mete por dentro de los pantalones azul marino.

- Con la chaqueta puesta no… -De pronto recuerdo que la dejé caer al suelo en el dormitorio-. Oh -susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sí. Oh. -Enarca una ceja y da un latigazo en el aire con el cinturón; el restallido me provoca un escalofrío y él sonríe con malicia-. Bueno, ¿lista para lo que tenga que pasar, señorita? -Me ofrece la mano y la acepto sin vacilar. Este hombre es un imán-. Yo diría que has gritado bastante, ¿no?

Lo miro con indignación mientras él me dedica su mejor sonrisa. Sacudo la cabeza y me miro en el espejo. Estoy ruborizada. Tengo los labios hinchados y rojos y el pelo aún recogido, aunque con algunos mechones sueltos y despeinados. Llevo el vestido arrugado. Necesito cinco minutos para arreglarme.

- Estás perfecta -me asegura como si sintiese el pánico que se está apoderando de mí.

¿Perfecta? No es ésa precisamente la palabra que yo usaría. ¡Estoy jodida! Literalmente.

Me arrastra hasta la puerta, quita el pestillo y sale sin ningún miedo. Yo soy más cautelosa. ¿Y si los invitados están todavía rondando por aquí? Veo su chaqueta aún tirada en el suelo. Sasuke la recoge al pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera curvada, de repente me doy cuenta de que sigo cogida de su mano. Intento soltarme, pero él me sujeta con fuerza hasta hacerme esbozar una mueca de dolor. ¡Mierda! Tiene que soltarme. Mi jefe y mis colegas están aquí. No puedo pasearme por ahí cogida de la mano de este hombre desconocido. Bueno, ya no es tan desconocido para mí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Intento liberar la mano de nuevo, pero él se niega a soltarla.

- Sasuke, suéltame la mano.

- No -responde tajantemente y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Yo me detengo abruptamente a mitad de la escalera y echo un vistazo a la habitación inferior. Por suerte, nadie está mirándonos, pero no tardarán en vernos. Sasuke se vuelve y me observa desde unos escalones más abajo.

- Sasuke, no puedes esperar que desfile por aquí cogida de tu mano. No es justo. Suéltame, por favor.

Él contempla nuestras manos unidas, suspendidas entre nuestros cuerpos.

- No voy a soltarte -murmura con hosquedad-. Si lo hago, puede que olvides cómo te hace sentir. Puede que cambies de parecer.

Es absolutamente imposible que olvide lo que sentimos al estar piel contra piel, pero ésa no es la parte de la frase que me preocupa.

- ¿Que cambie de parecer respecto a qué? -pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

- A mí -contesta.

¿A él? Todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión, así que no hay nada que cambiar. Tengo que centrarme en convencerlo de que me suelte la mano antes de que alguien nos vea. Voy a archivar ese comentario, como he hecho con las demás cosas raras que ha dicho arriba.

«¡Me cago en la leche!» Casi me caigo por la escalera cuando veo a Sarah cruzar la terraza. La realidad acaba de golpearme como un ariete. Seguro que al verla deja de comportarse de esta manera tan irracional. Su novia va a entrar en el apartamento. No es momento para tonterías. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y empleo la fuerza bruta para arrancar mi mano de su garra. Casi me disloco el hombro en el proceso, pero funciona. Sasuke me mira enfadado, pero no me quedo allí para verlo. Me apresuro a descender la escalera hacia la enorme amplitud del ático. Con tan sólo vernos juntos, Sarah ya sospecharía. Esa mujer ha dejado claro que no le caigo muy bien. Y no la culpo. Me veía como una amenaza y, finalmente, sus temores se han cumplido.

Llego al final de la escalera y veo que Sai viene corriendo hacia mí entre la multitud moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? Asuma te ha estado buscando por todas partes. -Me agarra de los hombros y me inspecciona de arriba abajo. Como siempre, es la reina del drama.

Al ver mi aspecto desaliñado, me mira con recelo. Noto que el calor de mis mejillas aumenta.

- Le estaba enseñando la casa al señor Uchiha -contesto, con poca convicción, mientras hago un gesto con la mano por encima del hombro en dirección a Sasuke. Sé que está cerca, detrás de mí. Aún lo oigo mascullar. Y también lo huelo. Aunque, bueno, también podría deberse a que tengo su olor impregnado por todo el cuerpo. Me siento como si me hubiera marcado… o incluso reclamado.

Con las manos todavía sobre mis hombros, Tom mira a mis espaldas. Ahoga un grito y me acerca a él de un tirón para preguntarme al oído mientras me olfatea:

- Nena, ¿quién es ese dios del Olimpo que me está gruñendo?

Yo me zafo de sus manos, me vuelvo y veo que Sasuke está fulminando a Sai con la mirada. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su patético comportamiento. Sai es el tío más gay de Londres. No puede sentirse amenazado por él. ¡No debería sentirse amenazado por nadie!

- Sai, te presento al señor Uchiha. Señor Uchiha, éste es Sai. Es un colega. Y es gay -añado con un tono algo sarcástico. Sé que a Sai no va a importarle. Al fin y al cabo, no he dicho nada que no resulte evidente.

Miro a mi compañero, que esboza una amplia sonrisa, y después a Sasuke, que ha dejado de gruñir pero continúa igual de enfadado. Sai da un saltito, lo agarra de los hombros y le da un beso en el aire. Yo reprimo una carcajada al ver que a Sasuke se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y se le tensan los hombros.

- Es un auténtico placer -canturrea Sai mientras le toca los bíceps-. Oye, ¿haces pesas?

Se me escapa una risotada y tomo la inmadura decisión de dejar que Sasuke se las arregle solo con el descarado flirteo de Sai. Veo que me mira mientras me doy media vuelta para marcharme y que me lanza puñales con los ojos. Me da igual. Está actuando de una manera totalmente irracional.

Asuma se encuentra en la cocina, charlando con el promotor. Me hace un gesto para que me acerque y me pasa una copa de prosecco. Me parece que el coche va a quedarse a dormir aquí.

- Aquí está -anuncia Asuma mientras me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y me abraza contra su enorme cuerpo-. Esta chica ha transformado mi empresa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunta. Le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas rojas, un claro síntoma de que ha bebido demasiado.

- Haciendo de guía turística por el apartamento -miento, y sonrío dulcemente mientras me aprieto contra él.

- No he parado de hablar de ti. Deben de dolerte los oídos -dice Asuma. «¡No, no precisamente los oídos!»-. Estaba comentándole al señor Hatake que estarás encantada de trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

¿Hatake? Ah, el otro socio. Aún no lo conozco.

- Mi socio insiste en ello -asegura Hatake con una amplia sonrisa.

Es muy elegante, alto, cabello gris, y luce un traje hecho a medida y zapatos de vestir. Es bastante atractivo… a pesar de estar en plena cuarentena (otro madurito…).

Me sonrojo.

- Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor Hatake. ¿Qué tiene pensado para el nuevo edificio? -pregunto ansiosa.

- Por favor, llámame Kakashi. Está casi terminado -comenta, y amplía su sonrisa-. Hemos pensado en un estilo escandinavo tradicional. Estamos volviendo a nuestras raíces. -Su dulce acento danés resulta muy sexy.

¿Escandinavo tradicional? Vale, eso me asusta un poco. ¿Se refiere a que voy a tener que comprar todo en Ikea? ¿No sería mejor que contratase a un escandinavo para esto?

- Suena interesante -respondo.

Me vuelvo para dejar la copa sobre la encimera y veo a Sasuke al otro lado de la habitación, con Sarah.

Madre mía. Está devorándome con la mirada, y Sarah está justo a su lado. Me doy de nuevo la vuelta hacia mis acompañantes, probablemente con el pánico reflejado en el rostro sonrojado.

- Eso creo -coincide Kakashi-. He estado discutiendo el precio con Asuma. -Señala a mi jefe con la copa de champán-. Podemos empezar a redactar una lista de especificaciones, y así podrás comenzar a esbozar algunos diseños.

- Lo estoy deseando. -Me vuelvo de nuevo. Todavía siento la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda.

- No te decepcionará, Kakashi -gorjea Asuma.

Él sonríe.

- Lo sé. Eres una joven con un gran talento, Sakura. Tienes una visión realmente impecable. Ahora, si me disculpáis… -Siento que me pongo todavía más colorada cuando nos estrecha la mano a Asuma y a mí-. Estaremos en contacto -dice, y sostiene mi mano un poco más de lo necesario. Después la suelta, se aleja y saluda a un hombre árabe.

Sigo cobijada bajo el brazo de Asuma cuando Tenten se acerca a nosotros y se apoya contra la encimera refunfuñando.

- Los pies me están matando -exclama.

Asuma y yo bajamos la mirada hacia sus zapatos de plataforma de quince centímetros con estampado de leopardo y ribetes de color rojo sangre. Son ridículos. Asuma me mira y sacude la cabeza antes de soltarme y anunciar que se marcha.

- Kurenai estará esperándome abajo. Ya tengo todas las fotos. -Sacude la cámara ante mis ojos-. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana. -Nos da un beso a cada una-. Habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico esta noche. Enhorabuena. -Y saca su corpachón de la cocina con un ligero tambaleo.

«¿Un trabajo fantástico?», pienso avergonzada.

- Ah, ¡casi se me olvida! -exclama Tente. Dejo de mirar el cuerpo oscilante de Asuma y me centro en ella-. Ino me ha dicho que no iba a estar toda la noche esperando a que aparecieras, y algo sobre comer helado. -Se encoge de hombros-. Que espera que te lo hayas pasado bien y que te verá en casa.

«¿Que me lo haya pasado bien?» ¡Menuda zorra sarcástica!

- Gracias, Tenten. Oye, creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. -Cojo una copa de champán más cuando el camarero pasa a nuestro lado. Ya no puedo conducir, así que de perdidos al río. Y, joder, la necesito-. Me voy a casa. Tú vete cuando quieras. Nos vemos el lunes. -Le doy un beso.

- Yo me quedaré un poco más con Sai. Quiere ir al Route Sixty a bailar un rato -dice mientras menea el trasero.

- Prepárate para acostarte a las tantas -le advierto. Una vez que Sai sale a la pista de baile, es imposible sacarlo de allí.

- ¡No! Le he dicho que no puedo quedarme mucho rato. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana. Y a duras penas puedo caminar con estos estúpidos zapatos.

- Buena suerte. Despídete de Sai de mi parte.

- Lo haré cuando lo encuentre. -Se aleja cojeando con sus exagerados tacones y me deja en la cocina, apurando mi última copa de champán.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no veo ni a Sasuke ni a Sarah. Me siento aliviada. No creo que pudiese mirar a esa mujer a la cara. Tengo que irme a casa y fustigarme por ser tan débil y tan fácil.

Me acerco al ascensor del ático e introduzco el código. Lo cambiarán mañana para que sólo lo sepa el propietario. Yo dejo escapar una carcajada repentina. Sasuke Uchiha es el propietario. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y ahora que estoy sola noto que el esperado sentimiento de culpa comienza a apoderarse de mí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

- ¿Ya te marchas?

Se me tensan los hombros y me estremezco al oír la fría y desagradable voz de Sarah. Intento recobrar la compostura y me vuelvo para mirarla.

- Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada -contesto, y al instante me avergüenzo por el doble sentido de mi comentario. Si ella supiera lo «largo» que ha sido el día…

Da un sorbo de prosecco sin dejar de mirarme con recelo.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas -ronronea.

Parece decirlo con sinceridad. ¿Es un cumplido? No, por favor, no seas amable conmigo. ¿Acabo de follarme a su novio en su cuarto de baño nuevo y ahora es amable conmigo? ¿O es que el aseo también es suyo? ¡Joder! Quiero que me trague la tierra y morirme. Soy un ser despreciable.

No sé qué decir.

- Gracias -respondo, y me vuelvo hacia el ascensor al oír que se abre. Tengo que largarme de este lugar.

- No era un cumplido -dice con rotundidad.

- Ya me lo imaginaba -contesto sin mirarla. Está claro que me había equivocado.

- Sabes que Sasuke ha comprado este ático, ¿verdad?

Quiero preguntarle si ella también va a vivir aquí, pero, obviamente, no lo hago.

- Sí, me lo ha comentado -respondo como si tal cosa mientras entro en el ascensor e introduzco el código-. Me alegro de verte. -Sonrío.

No sé por qué he dicho eso. No me alegro nada. Esta tía sigue sin gustarme en absoluto y ella ha dejado más claro que el agua que el sentimiento es mutuo. Y no la culpo.

Las puertas se cierran y yo me dejo caer contra los espejos de las paredes.

«¡Mierda!»

* * *

><p><em>See you later!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

**Desde ahora en adelante pues la intensidad de los capítulos será grande...**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 10 <strong>

¿Qué ha pasado con mi feliz vida de soltera? La he jodido pero bien…

Después de recoger mis cosas del vestuario del _spa_, las lanzo dentro de mi coche y deambulo hasta los muelles. Al llegar, me siento en un banco. Hay mucho bullicio, la gente va y viene, y todos parecen felices y contentos. Las plantas que se ven en las elaboradas farolas han florecido; rebosan de sus macetas y caen en cascada sobre el hierro ornamentado. Las luces del edificio se reflejan y parpadean en el agua, danzan sobre las pequeñas olas.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras escucho el sonido del agua que chapotea suavemente alrededor de los botes. Es rítmico y relajante, pero no creo que nada pueda hacer que me sienta mejor en estos momentos. Saco el móvil del bolso para llamar a Ino. Después de varios tonos, le dejo un mensaje:

- Hola, soy yo. -Sé que mi voz suena desolada, pero no puedo fingir que estoy alegre si no lo estoy. Suelto un gruñido-. Ay, Ino… la he cagado muchísimo. Llegaré a casa en seguida.

Dejo caer la mano sobre el banco y llego a la conclusión de que soy una idiota redomada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El móvil vuelve a la vida en mi mano y descuelgo sin mirar la pantalla porque doy por hecho que es Ino.

- Hola.

- ¿Dónde estás? -me preguntan suavemente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

No sé si lo que me hunde en la miseria es que no sea Ino o que sea Sasuke. No entiendo nada. Mi vida iba bastante bien, sin tíos ni compromisos, y ahora esto va a pesar sobre mi conciencia. Creo firmemente en el karma y, si existe de verdad, la llevo clara.

- Estoy en casa -vuelvo a mentir. Últimamente me sale de manera natural. Me pongo a juguetear con mi pelo, un claro síntoma de mi comportamiento de Pinocho.

- Vale -susurra y cuelga.

Vaya… Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Después de no haber cedido ante sus órdenes de permanecer cogida de su mano y de haberlo abandonado a su suerte entre las garras del gay más gay del planeta, imaginaba que se habría cabreado. Así que ya ha conseguido lo que quería y eso es todo. No sé muy bien por qué me siento tan abandonada. Era lo que me esperaba, y justo lo que me merezco. Su persistencia ha podido conmigo, pero ahora ya está fuera de mi organismo. Ya puedo volver a centrarme en mí y en mi vida. Y, si tengo suerte, Sarah jamás se enterará de esta leve indiscreción.

¿Leve? De leve nada.

Por lo que a mí respecta, Sasuke puede continuar con sus seducciones en serie y pasar a la siguiente afortunada. Seguro que Sarah lo descubre pronto, pero espero que no lo haga ahora. Lo último que necesito es una mujer despechada y con sed de sangre.

Después de permanecer sentada y en silencio durante un rato, me levanto de mala gana y paro un taxi. Hay un tiempo limitado para compadecerse de uno mismo. Necesito dejar esta noche atrás rápidamente. Tengo que olvidarme de ella, erradicarla de mi memoria y transformarla en experiencia. Este hombre es nocivo. Lo sé.

Entonces me doy la vuelta, levanto la mirada y veo que Sasuke está de pie a un par de metros de mí, observándome en silencio. ¿Cómo cojones voy a alcanzar alguno de mis objetivos si me acosa?

¿Dónde está Sarah?

Nos miramos a los ojos, todavía en silencio. Su rostro impasible estudia el mío. Y entonces rompo a llorar. No sé por qué, pero me tapo la cara con las manos mientras sollozo. A saber lo que debe de estar pensando. A continuación siento que su cuerpo cálido me envuelve, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e impulsivamente coloco los brazos por debajo de los suyos para acercarme a él. Permanecemos callados durante mucho rato. Nos quedamos ahí de pie, sin más, abrazándonos en silencio mientras me masajea la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de su enorme mano y me mantiene apretada contra su cuerpo con firmeza. Una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta dónde está Sarah, pero no me obsesiono con ello. Me siento protegida y segura, y sólo estoy vagamente alerta al hecho de que debería estar huyendo de estos brazos y no cobijándome en ellos. Debería tratarlos con precaución y no aceptar el consuelo que me están ofreciendo. ¿Por qué no puedo salir corriendo?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -le pregunto cuando por fin cesan mis sollozos.

- El suficiente -murmura-. ¿A qué viene eso de que la has cagado muchísimo? -Me abraza con más fuerza-. Espero que no te estuvieras refiriendo a mí.

- Pues sí, me refería a ti. -Paso de inventarme una excusa, no tendría sentido hacerlo.

- ¿En serio? -Suena sorprendido y un poco cabreado, pero momentos después continúa-: ¿Te vienes a casa conmigo?

Noto que se tensa ligeramente.

¿Acabo de decirle que me refería a él y quiere llevarme a su casa? ¿Y qué pasa con Sarah? Entonces está claro que no viven juntos.

- No -le contesto. Lo que he hecho ya es bastante malo.

- Por favor, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? -le pregunto.

Necesito saber a qué se debe su fascinación por mí, porque, si paso más tiempo con este hombre, podría meterme en más líos todavía. No puedo ir por ahí teniendo aventuras sórdidas con hombres mayores y comprometidos. Aunque, bueno, su edad está todavía por determinar. Hay algo extraño en este hombre, y rezuma problemas por todos los poros de su piel.

Me aparta de él para mirarme con su precioso ceño fruncido.

- Porque es lo correcto, porque tienes que estar conmigo. -Lo dice como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- ¿Y con quién tiene que estar Sarah?

- ¿Sarah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sarah con todo esto? -Ahora parece muy confundido.

- Es tu novia -le recuerdo. Está claro que no tiene ningún tipo de consideración hacia la pobre mujer.

Abre los ojos de par en par.

- Por favor, no me digas que has estado pasando de mis llamadas y huyendo de mí porque pensabas que… -Me suelta-. Pensabas que Sarah y yo… -Da un paso atrás-. ¡Para nada, joder!

- ¡Pues sí! -exclamo-. ¿No es tu novia?

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Sarah no podría haber dejado más claro cuál era su territorio, sólo le ha faltado mearle alrededor. Entonces ¿quién coño es? Si ya me gustaba poco, ahora mismo la detesto.

Sasuke se pasa las manos por el pelo.

- Sakura, ¿qué demonios te ha hecho pensar algo así?

¿Me está tomando el pelo?

- Pues no sé, déjame pensar… -Sonrío dulcemente-. Puede que fuera el beso en el pasillo de La Mansión. O que viniese a buscarte a la habitación. O quizá lo fría que se muestra conmigo. -Tomo aire-. O puede que sea el hecho de que está contigo cada vez que te veo. -No puedo creérmelo. He estado mortificándome sin razón, y encima por una tía que ni siquiera me cae bien. ¡Menuda pérdida de energía!-. ¿Quién es? -pregunto completamente encolerizada.

Me coge de las manos y se agacha un poco hasta que sus ojos quedan a la altura de los míos.

- Sakura, es una mujer simpática, nada más.

- ¿Simpática? -me mofo-. ¡Esa tía no es simpática!

- Es una amiga -dice para tranquilizarme.

No quiero que me tranquilice, ¡quiero reventarle a Sarah esos morros rojos que tiene! ¡La tía sabía perfectamente lo que hacía! Está claro que no se conforma con ser su amiga.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

- Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado qué lugar ocupa Sarah en mi vida, ¿podemos hablar del tuyo?

«¿Qué?» Retrocedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los comentarios que ha hecho antes regresan a mi mente de repente. Todos los «eres mía», «voy a quedarme contigo» y «cambiarás de opinión».

Sonríe con picardía.

- Me refiero a en mi cama, debajo de mí.

Me pega contra su pecho y yo me relajo y me hundo en él con alivio. Eso suena muy bien. Acabo de añadir a mi lista de deseos tener una aventura tórrida con un hombre mayor, así que puedo tacharla ya. Sin compromisos ni ataduras. Por mí, estupendo. Aunque dudo que sacara nada de lo mencionado de este hombre.

- ¿En La Mansión? -le pregunto. Está bastante lejos.

- No, me he comprado un apartamento, pero no puedo mudarme hasta mañana. Ahora estoy de alquiler cerca de Hyde Park. Te vendrás allí.

- Vale -respondo sin vacilar, aunque soy consciente de que no era una pregunta. Y vuelven a mi mente sus comentarios anteriores, en especial el último de ellos: «Tienes que estar conmigo.»

¿La decisión es suya o mía?

Suspira mientras aprieta más mi cabeza y mi torso contra él.

Sí, tienes que proceder con la máxima precaución, Sakura.

Viajamos en silencio, excepto por los tonos graves de la canción _Teardrop_, de Massive Attack, que salen del equipo de sonido de su coche. Muy adecuado después de mi berrinche. Paso la mayor parte del trayecto deliberando sobre mi decisión de ir a casa de Sasuke. Él toma aire en repetidas ocasiones, como si fuese a decir algo pero al final decidiera no hacerlo.

Aparca su Aston Martin en un aparcamiento privado, y salgo del vehículo. Abre el maletero, coge mis bártulos, me agarra de la mano y me conduce hasta el edificio.

- Estoy en el primer piso. Vamos por la escalera, es más rápido.

Me guía hasta una escalera a través de una salida de incendios de color gris y subimos un tramo de escalones.

Salimos a un pasillo estrecho. Parece un hospital. Sasuke saca la llave y abre otra puerta, la única que hay en todo el largo pasillo blanco y gris. Me hace pasar e, inmediatamente, me encuentro en una estancia amplia y diáfana. Está pintada de blanco de arriba abajo, y los muebles y la cocina son negros. Monocromía al máximo: una auténtica guarida de soltero. Resulta bastante frío y deprimente. Es odioso.

- Es una parada en boxes. Supongo que estarás ofendidísima. -Me sonríe con socarronería, sin duda alguna debida a mi cara de disgusto.

- Prefiero tu casa nueva.

- Yo también.

Me aventuro hacia el interior del apartamento y observo lo poco cálido y acogedor que es. ¿Cómo puede vivir aquí? No tiene ningún toque personal, ni cuadros ni fotografías. Me percato de que hay una tabla de _snowboard _apoyada contra un rincón, rodeada de un montón de artículos de esquí. En el estante de al lado, donde esperaría ver jarrones u otros objetos decorativos, hay un casco de moto y unos guantes de piel. Eso sí que no me lo imaginaba.

- No tengo nada con alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Se acerca paseando hasta el frigorífico, enorme y negro, y lo abre.

- Sí, por favor.

Me reúno con él en la zona de la cocina y saco un taburete negro de debajo de la encimera de granito negro de la isla. Sasuke se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el taburete de al lado, se vuelve hacia mí y me ofrece un vaso de agua antes de destapar su botella. Los pantalones le aprietan un poco y dejan intuir sus extremidades inferiores, largas y musculosas. Tiene los pies apoyados en el suelo y las piernas considerablemente dobladas a pesar de la altura del taburete. Los míos están apoyados en el reposapiés.

Bebe unos sorbos de agua y me mira por encima de la botella mientras jugueteo con el vaso. Me siento increíblemente incómoda. No debería haber venido. La situación se ha tornado incómoda y no sé muy bien por qué. Hay una razón, y sólo una, para que me haya traído aquí. Y, como la idiota que soy, le he seguido el juego.

Lo oigo suspirar. Deja la botella, me quita el vaso de las manos y lo deposita sobre la encimera de la isla. Agarra el asiento de mi taburete y lo arrastra hacia sí mientras lo gira para volverme de cara a él. Apoya las manos sobre mis rodillas y se inclina.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? -me pregunta.

- No lo sé -le contesto con franqueza.

Todo el incidente me ha cogido desprevenida, la verdad. No había ninguna razón para que me pusiera a llorar delante de él. Me siento bastante estúpida.

- Sí, sí que lo sabes. Dímelo.

Pienso en qué debo decir mientras clava la mirada en la mía. Espera una respuesta. Una pequeña arruga se dibuja en su frente. Es un síntoma de concentración y preocupación. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Que acabo de salir de una relación de cuatro años con un tío que me puso los cuernos tanto como quiso? ¿Que durante las últimas cuatro semanas, desde que lo dejamos, he conseguido recuperar mi identidad y que no quiero que ningún hombre vuelva a arrebatármela? ¿Que mi confianza en los hombres es cero y que el hecho de que él sea, salta a la vista, un príncipe de la seducción supone un gran problema para mí? ¿O que muy en el fondo sé que esto puede terminar muy mal para mí… no para él?

Pero él no querrá escuchar todo ese rollo de chicas.

- No lo sé -repito en lugar de sincerarme.

Suspira y agrava el gesto mientras golpetea unas cuantas veces el granito con los dedos. Veo, casi literalmente, cómo se devana los sesos al tiempo que me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que tu mala interpretación de la relación que hay entre Sarah y yo no era la única razón por la que me esquivabas? -dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Se desabrocha el Rolex y lo deja sobre la encimera.

- Puede ser.

Aparto la mirada de él, algo avergonzada… Aunque no sé por qué. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Menuda decepción -concluye, pero en su voz no detecto decepción, sino enojo. No es necesario que le diga que, muy posiblemente, podría colarme por él. Seguro que las mujeres se cuelan por él día sí, día también.

Retrocedo ligeramente cuando me agarra del mentón y me acerca a su rostro. El hueco que se forma bajo sus pómulos confirma mis sospechas. Está rechinando los dientes. ¿Se ha enfadado? Pero ¿qué demonios esperaba? ¿Que cayera rendida a sus pies y de paso se los besara? Está claro que es a lo que está acostumbrado. Sólo era sexo, ¿no? Los dos necesitábamos sacarnos al otro del organismo, vimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y la aprovechamos, eso es todo.

«¡Pero tú no te lo has sacado del organismo!» Joder, no creo que vaya a hacerlo en una buena temporada, si algún día lo consigo. Ya lo llevo bajo la piel.

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? -lo increpo.

Me suelta el mentón, suspira frustrado y, antes de que me dé cuenta, me agarra y me echa sobre la encimera. El vaso de agua se estrella contra el suelo y el cristal se hace añicos estrepitosamente a nuestro alrededor. Me abre de piernas con los muslos, y ese movimiento hace que se me suba el vestido. Me ataca la boca con su lengua inexorable y la hunde profunda y ávidamente.

Ese asalto impulsivo me coge por sorpresa, pero no tengo fuerzas, ni físicas ni mentales, para detenerlo. Empieza a embestirme con las caderas mientras me consume la boca, y de inmediato siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y un calor húmedo entre las piernas. Me agarra el trasero para acercarme más a él y noto su entrepierna pegada a mí.

«¡Joder!» Gimo cuando mueve las caderas, sin experimentar la más mínima vergüenza al revelarle que estoy más caliente que una bombilla de mil vatios. Se aparta de mis labios y me mira con fijeza mientras respira con dificultad, con los ojos verdes cargados de ansia descarada. Sé que los míos lo miran del mismo modo.

- Vamos a dejar claras un par de cosas -dice con la respiración entrecortada mientras me levanta de la encimera y me sienta a horcajadas a la altura de su cintura. Me observa con intensidad-. Mientes como el culo.

Sí, eso lo sé. Mis padres me lo dicen continuamente. Me toqueteo el pelo cuando miento. Es un acto reflejo, no puedo evitarlo. A ver qué más quiere aclarar, porque me muero por seguir donde lo hemos dejado.

Se inclina y me besa, me acaricia suavemente la lengua con la suya.

- Ahora eres mía, Sakura. -Mueve las caderas y hace que me yerga y me tense para aliviar el implacable ardor que siento entre las piernas. Estamos cara a cara-. Serás mía para siempre -me informa con un golpe de caderas.

Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y le beso los labios húmedos y exuberantes. Es mi manera de decirle que acepto. Estoy desesperada por volver a tenerlo. Estoy metida en un buen lío.

- Voy a poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. -Subraya todas y cada una de sus palabras-. No habrá ni un solo milímetro de tu ser que no me haya tenido dentro o encima.

Lo dice con un tono sexual y tremendamente serio, lo que no hace sino aumentar un poco más el ritmo de mis latidos.

Pero ¿cada centímetro? ¿Debería investigar algo más esa afirmación? No tengo oportunidad de hacerlo. Me pone de pie en el suelo y me da la vuelta para bajarme la cremallera de mi pobre y maltratado vestido. Me quita el sujetador y lo tira a un lado con la misma celeridad.

Se inclina y me besa el cuello descubierto. Su aliento fresco y la calidez de su lengua me provocan un delicioso escalofrío. Dios, estoy tan excitada que tiemblo. Doblo el cuello y encojo los hombros para aliviar los escalofríos que me recorren todo el cuerpo.

Desliza la boca hasta mi oído:

- Date la vuelta.

Obedezco. Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. Con expresión de pura determinación, me levanta y vuelve a colocarme sobre la isla. Apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros, pero él me las agarra y yo permito a regañadientes que me las baje y haga que aferre el borde de la encimera.

- Las manos se quedan ahí -dice con firmeza cuando me las suelta. Su orden está cargada de seguridad. Introduce los dedos por la parte superior de mis bragas y tira de ellas-. Levanta.

Cargo mi peso sobre los brazos y alzo el trasero del mueble para que pueda bajármelas por las piernas. Vuelvo a apoyarlo cuando me veo libre de las restricciones de mi ropa interior. Estoy desnuda por completo, pero él sigue totalmente vestido. Y no parece tener intenciones de quitarse la ropa de momento. Quiero verle el pecho. Suelto el borde de la encimera y levanto las manos hacia el dobladillo de su camisa.

Él da un paso atrás y sacude la cabeza despacio.

- Las manos.

Yo hago un mohín y vuelvo a dejarlas donde estaban. Quiero verlo, sentirlo. No es justo.

Se lleva las manos al botón superior.

- ¿Quieres que me quite la camisa? -Su voz grave y ronca manda mi disciplina al traste.

- Sí -resuello.

- Sí, ¿qué? -Sonríe con malicia, y yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Por favor -mascullo con un hilo de voz, consciente de que disfruta viéndome suplicar.

Sonríe y empieza a desabrocharse los botones, con la mirada fija en mí. Me está costando un mundo no precipitarme hacia adelante y abrírsela de un tirón. ¿Por qué lo está alargando tanto? Sé lo que pretende. Quiere hacerme esperar. Le gusta torturarme.

Cuando por fin llega al último botón, echa los hombros atrás y se la quita. Por un breve instante, al ver cómo se tensan y relajan los músculos de su pecho cuando echa los dos brazos atrás, pienso que podría desmayarme.

Se quita los zapatos marrones de Grenson y los calcetines. Sólo le falta librarse de los pantalones para estar desnudo. Repaso con la vista su físico perfecto y la boca se me hace agua, hasta que llego a la horrible marca que tiene en el abdomen. Mi mirada se detiene en ella durante un instante, pero él vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas y hace que me olvide de mi curiosidad. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de agarrarlo. La presión que noto entre las piernas hace que me agite sobre la encimera para aliviar los tremendos espasmos que me mortifican. Él tampoco está relajado. Su inmensa erección, presa bajo sus pantalones, se me clava con fuerza en el muslo.

Apoya las manos sobre la parte superior de mis piernas y empieza a trazar círculos con los pulgares a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi sedienta intimidad. Estoy poseída por la más pura lujuria, y cada vez me cuesta más controlar la respiración.

Me aprieta los muslos.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? -musita, y levanta una mano y me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar-. ¿Por aquí? -pregunta. Yo separo los labios. Él me mira y me mete el dedo en la boca. Yo lo rodeo con la lengua y en sus labios empieza a formarse una diminuta sonrisa. Retira el pulgar y me acaricia la cara con él. Entonces, muy lentamente, me desliza la palma de la mano por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho y me lo agarra, posesivo-. ¿O por aquí? -Su voz ronca traiciona su calmada fachada. Me mira con una ceja arqueada y empieza a masajearme el pezón con el dedo. Gimo.

Si está esperando que diga algo, ya puede ir olvidándose. He perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar, sólo puedo emitir jadeos cortos y agudos.

- Son mías.

Me amasa el pecho con suavidad durante unos instantes más y después vuelve a acariciarme la piel sensible con la mano. Se pasa varios segundos trazando círculos grandes sobre mi vientre antes de continuar hacia abajo. Tengo que obligarme a respirar cuando el calor de su mano alcanza la parte interior de mi muslo. Estoy embriagada de deseo.

Justo cuando creo que va a reclamarme con los dedos, cambia rápidamente de dirección y me acaricia la cadera, lo que me sobresalta. Me agarra el culo.

- ¿O por aquí? -Habla en serio. Yo me pongo rígida-. Cada centímetro, Sakura -resuella.

Contengo la respiración. Me arden los pulmones cuando sonríe ligeramente y sus manos empiezan a deslizarse de nuevo hacia mi parte delantera. No lo alarga mucho más. Me coloca la palma de la mano entre las piernas.

- Creo que empezaré por aquí.

Suelto un suspiro de agradecimiento y una sensación de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo a esos maravillosos ojos que tiene.

- Pero he dicho cada centímetro -afirma con frialdad antes de apoyar la mano sobre la encimera junto a mi muslo. La otra continúa entre mis piernas.

¡Joder! No sé si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Sasori lo intentó unas cuantas veces, pero siempre le dije que ni hablar. Solía decir que era la ruta más placentera… Sí, ¡para él! No tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello. Sasuke recorre el centro de mi sexo con un dedo y me provoca grandes oleadas de placer que salen disparadas en mil direcciones diferentes. Yo me echo hacia delante y apoyo la frente en su hombro mientras la parte superior de mi cuerpo asciende y desciende al ritmo de los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

- Estás empapada -me dice con voz grave al oído mientras hunde un dedo dentro de mí. Mis músculos se tensan a su alrededor de inmediato-. Me deseas -dice con seguridad al tiempo que lo extrae y extiende toda la humedad por mi clítoris antes de atacar de nuevo con dos dedos.

Yo lanzo un grito.

- Dime que me deseas, Sakura.

- Te deseo -jadeo contra su hombro.

Oigo un gruñido de satisfacción.

- Dime que me necesitas.

Ahora mismo le diría todo lo que quisiera oír. Absolutamente todo.

- Te necesito.

- Vas a necesitarme siempre, Sakura. Me aseguraré de ello. Ahora, a ver si puedo hacerte entrar en razón a polvos.

¿En razón? ¿De qué coño habla?

Retira los dedos de mi interior, me levanta de la encimera y me hace girar lentamente en sus brazos. Busco con las manos la lisa superficie del granito. No me gusta esta posición.

- Quiero verte -me quejo, aunque sé que no tengo nada que hacer. Parece que le gusta ser el dominante.

Siento que su cuerpo se aproxima, el calor que emana hacia mí. Cuando su pecho firme presiona mi espalda, me pego a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Acerca la boca a mi oído.

- Cállate y disfruta. -Aprieta la cadera contra la parte baja de mi espalda y lentamente la amolda a mi cuerpo mientras alarga los brazos y me agarra de las muñecas.

- No hables hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

Asiento. ¡Ya no me cabe la menor duda de que le gusta tener el control!

Empieza a acariciarme los brazos lenta y suavemente con sus dedos expertos y me pone el vello de punta. Mi sangre parece lava. Mis pechos ansían su tacto cuando llega con las manos al extremo superior de mis brazos y asciende hasta los hombros. Cierro los labios con fuerza, pero se me escapa un gemido. No puedo evitarlo. No si me hace sentir así.

Me cubre los hombros con las manos por completo y empieza a trazarme círculos con los pulgares en el cuello, masajea la tensión que se acumula en él. Es una sensación que no puedo explicar. Todo mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se serena.

Baja la boca hasta mi cuello y me roza la piel con los labios antes de besarla suavemente.

- Tu piel es adictiva.

- Hummm… -ronroneo. Eso no es hablar.

Se ríe en voz baja.

- ¿Te gusta? -pregunta mientras me regala suaves besitos por la mandíbula.

Vuelvo el rostro hacia él, lo miro directamente a los ojos y asiento de nuevo.

Me mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos, con expresión satisfecha, y me planta un tierno beso en los labios. Deja que sus manos se abran paso hacia mis caderas. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento con todas mis fuerzas no despegarme de él.

- Que no se te ocurra mover las manos -ordena con firmeza antes de soltarme.

Oigo que se quita los pantalones y sus manos vuelven a posarse sobre mis caderas. Da unos pasos atrás y lentamente las arrastra con él. Se me acelera el pulso y me agarro con más fuerza a la encimera para evitar moverme. Me estremezco cuando me apoya las manos en el cuello y siento que su erección se acerca a mi abertura. En un intento por estabilizar mi respiración, inspiro profundamente e intento relajarme mientras me deleito al borde de la penetración. Ésta es la peor clase de tortura que existe.

Se inclina hacia adelante, y su lengua, cálida y húmeda, me acaricia la espalda y recorre la línea de mi columna hasta acabar con un suave beso en el cuello.

- ¿Estás lista para mí, Sakura? -pregunta contra mi piel, y la vibración de sus labios provoca temblores de placer en el centro de mi sexo-. Puedes contestar.

A pesar de mis ejercicios de respiración, sigue faltándome el aire.

- Sí -respondo prácticamente jadeando.

La bocanada de aire que escapa de su boca es de auténtico agradecimiento. Siento que me acaricia el culo con la mano mientras él se coloca en posición. Entonces, muy lentamente, atraviesa mi palpitante vacío y se sumerge en mí con movimientos suaves y controlados. A él también le cuesta respirar, y yo quiero gritar de placer, pero no estoy segura de si está permitido.

Joder, qué gusto. Bien pensado, ¿qué va a hacerme si lo desobedezco? Mi castigo también será el suyo. Vuelve a colocar una mano en mi cadera y se detiene. Yo me agarro aún con más fuerza a la encimera, hasta que los nudillos se me ponen blancos, y me descubro a mí misma moviéndome contra él, absorbiéndolo hasta el final.

- Joder, Sakura, me vuelves loco -gruñe, y me agarra el cuello con más fuerza, me sujeta en el sitio, mientras la otra mano abandona mi cadera para cogerme el pecho-. No puedo hacerlo despacio -jadea mientras me lo amasa. Se retira lentamente y avanza de nuevo, con una embestida rápida y enérgica que me obliga a dar un salto hacia adelante.

- ¡Sasuke! -grito. Va a ser imposible que esté callada si continúa así. Por Dios, qué potencia tiene.

Se retira despacio.

- Silencio, Sakura -me reprende, y ataca de nuevo dejándome sin aliento.

Intento seguir agarrada a la encimera, pero me sudan las manos y resbalan por el granito. Estiro y tenso los brazos para evitar que vuelva a empujarme hacia adelante; a duras penas logro estabilizarme antes de que vuelva a embestirme. Me martillea incansablemente, sin apenas dejarme espacio entre sus penetraciones, fuertes e implacables. No tiene piedad.

Me suelta el cuello y el pecho, me agarra de las caderas y tira de mí con fuerza para obligarme a recibir cada una de sus arremetidas, que me entran hasta el fondo. He perdido todo sentido de la realidad. No hay nada más, aparte de Sasuke, su apetito brutal y mi cuerpo ansioso de él. Es algo que no puede explicarse.

Aprieto el estómago cuando siento que el orgasmo se acerca, rápidamente provocado por el implacable ímpetu de Sasuke.

- Aún no, Sakura -me advierte.

¿Cómo lo sabe? No puedo contenerlo durante mucho más tiempo. Voy a estallar en cualquier momento. Oigo que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocan con violencia y los gruñidos guturales de Sasuke sobre mí. Me concentro en sofocar la necesidad de dejarme llevar. Siento tanto placer que casi roza el dolor. Pero con la mente puesta en cualquier sitio excepto en mi cerebro, soy esclava de las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

Entonces sale de mí y me deja con las ganas. ¿Qué hace? Yo gimoteo al sentir que mi inminente descarga se retira. Me dispongo a gritarle, pero siento que empieza a deslizarme un dedo por el centro del trasero. Me tenso de los pies a la cabeza.

«¡Ay, no!»

- Puedes hacerlo, Sakura. -Desliza los dedos entre mis muslos y los introduce en mi interior, recoge la humedad y la arrastra hacia mi culo-. Relájate, lo haremos despacio.

¿Que me relaje? ¡No puedo! Con lentitud, empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi abertura, y todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi trasero se contraen y rechazan automáticamente la invasión.

- Relájate, Sakura -dice subrayando las palabras.

- Lo estoy intentando, joder -mascullo-. ¡Dame un poco de tiempo, coño!

¡Lo siento pero no pienso quedarme callada ahora! Oigo que se ríe suavemente mientras baja los dedos hasta mi clítoris y lo masajea, causándome enormes oleadas de placer.

- Esa boca -me reprende.

Me concentro en respirar hondo.

- ¿No hace falta un poco de lubricante o algo? -jadeo.

- Estás empapada, Sakura. Con eso basta. No se te da muy bien seguir órdenes, ¿verdad? -Me mete el pulgar en el orificio y yo me muerdo el labio-. Relájate, mujer.

- Dios, esto va a dolerme, ¿verdad?

- Al principio sí. Tienes que relajarte. Una vez esté dentro de ti, te encantará, confía en mí.

«¡Joder! ¡Joder!»

Continúa masajeándome el orificio y yo dejo caer la cabeza, jadeando y sudando por los nervios. Me pone una mano en el cuello y me masajea los músculos tensos. Mientras intento automotivarme mentalmente, su mano abandona mi cuello y aterriza en mi trasero. Me abre suavemente hasta que siento la húmeda cabeza de su erección empujando en mi abertura.

«¡Joder!»

- Tranquilízate. Deja que pase -murmura mientras mueve el miembro muy despacio alrededor de mi entrada.

«Respira, respira, respira.»

Entonces avanza y la inmensa presión que siento me hace echarme hacia adelante impulsivamente. Una de sus manos me agarra de los hombros y me obliga a permanecer donde estoy; la otra continúa guiándolo hacia mi interior. La presión aumenta cada vez más y yo no dejo de temblar.

- Eso es, Sakura. Ya casi está.

Su voz es irregular y forzada. Noto el sudor de su mano sobre mi hombro cuando flexiona los dedos. Y entonces embiste hacia adelante con un gruñido ahogado, atraviesa mis músculos y se desliza hasta el fondo de mi lugar prohibido.

- ¡Mierda! -grito. ¡Eso duele, joder!

- ¡Dios, qué apretada estás! -resuella-. Deja de resistirte, Sakura. ¡Relájate!

Yo jadeo mientras me sumerjo en algún punto entre el dolor y el placer. La plenitud que siento es indescriptible, el dolor es intenso, pero el placer… Joder, no hay palabras para describir el placer, y esto no me lo esperaba. La opresión de mis músculos a su alrededor hace que sienta cada vena palpitante y cada sacudida de su erección. Mi cuerpo libera un poco de la tensión acumulada y un placer puro ocupa su lugar.

- Joder, qué bueno. Ahora voy a moverme, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento, tomo aire y me agarro a la encimera de la isla. Su mano abandona mi hombro y desciende por mi espalda hasta unirse a la otra en mis caderas, pero esta vez no doy ningún brinco cuando me agarra. Estoy demasiado ocupada preparándome para lo que está por llegar.

- Muy despacito, Sakura -jadea mientras sale lentamente de mí.

- ¡Joder, Sasuke! -Como me diga que me calle, voy a enfadarme de verdad.

- Lo sé. -Empieza a entrar y a salir a un ritmo lento y controlado.

Me estoy deshaciendo de placer. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Siempre lo vi como algo sucio y obsceno. Pero no es así. Me está haciendo el amor, y me encanta. No puedo creérmelo. La intensidad de su reclamo sobre mí hace que se me formen nudos en el estómago. Si me rozara el clítoris ahora mismo me haría estallar.

- Eres increíble, Sakura -gruñe con voz ronca mientras entra una vez más-. Podría pasarme así toda la puta noche, pero no aguanto más.

Me sorprendo a mí misma moviéndome contra sus sacudidas pausadas, invitándolo a acelerar el ritmo. Este placer inesperado es increíble, y estoy al borde de tener el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Ni siquiera puedo creerme que lo esté haciendo. Necesito más.

- Sigue. -Pronuncio la palabra que jamás creí que diría.

- Sí, nena. ¿Te falta mucho?

- ¡No! -grito, y me empotro contra él. Oigo sus gemidos mientras me coloca una mano sobre el hombro y la otra entre las piernas-. ¡Más fuerte! -grito. Lo necesito.

- ¡Joder, Sakura! -exclama, y me penetra con más ímpetu, agarrado de mi hombro y trazando círculos con el dedo sobre mi clítoris palpitante.

Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Me viene! -grito.

- ¡Espera! -me ordena.

Siento que su polla se hincha y se estira mientras continúa acelerando. Estoy ida de placer, casi delirante, y justo cuando creo que voy a desmayarme, brama:

- ¡Ahora!

Y me dejo llevar.

La habitación empieza a dar vueltas y yo me pierdo. Me dejo caer sobre la encimera con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza y arrastro a Sasuke conmigo. Pesa bastante, pero tengo el cuerpo aturdido por el placer. Sólo soy consciente de que su pecho húmedo y firme me aplasta contra el granito, de que su aliento cálido y entrecortado me acaricia el pelo y de que su pene vibrante continúa hundido en mi interior mientras sus espasmos se reflejan sobre mí. Mis músculos se contraen con cada uno de sus latidos y absorbo hasta la última gota de su simiente mientras él acaricia perezosamente los restos de mi orgasmo.

Estoy flotando.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 11 <strong>

- ¿Estás bien? -me susurra al oído.

- ¿Me está permitido hablar?

Sasuke hace presión hacia adelante y me aprieta el hueso de la cadera, lo que provoca que dé un respingo sobre la encimera de la isla.

- No seas listilla.

- Estoy bien, y bien jodida -suspiro.

- Sakura, por favor, vigila esa boca -me advierte. Levanta los brazos y los deja caer sobre los míos; los acaricia con suavidad de arriba abajo.

- Pero es verdad. -Nunca me habían tratado así, aunque ha sido increíble.

- Ya, pero no hace falta que hables así. Odio que digas tacos.

Frunzo el ceño para mis adentros.

- Tú también lo haces.

- Yo sólo los digo cuando cierta señorita me saca de mis casillas.

Suspiro con resignación.

- Está bien.

Permanecemos tumbados, saciados para una eternidad, mientras recobramos el aliento. Estoy clavada bajo su cuerpo pesado y aplastada contra el granito. Agradezco el frío en la mejilla y observo que mi aliento cálido empaña la brillante superficie. Estoy alejada de la realidad y ahogándome en un torbellino de sensaciones. Me siento exhausta, física y emocionalmente, y todavía más perdida que antes.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Hummm?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él me aprieta los brazos.

- Veintidós.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si él tiene veintidós años, yo soy la reencarnación de la madre Teresa. Sonrío para mis adentros. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, eso es poco probable. Noto que empieza a moverse, y una sensación de vacío se apodera de mí cuando sale de mi cuerpo. Se inclina hacia adelante, me besa la espalda y empieza a separarnos, apartando gradualmente la piel de la mía. Tengo frío.

- Ven aquí -susurra al tiempo que me agarra de la cintura. Me fijo en que ya no lo hace de las caderas.

Coloco la palma de la mano sobre el granito y me incorporo con ayuda de su lenta persuasión. Joder, es como intentar despegar el yeso de una pared. Cuando por fin logro separar el cuerpo de la barra de desayuno, me vuelvo hacia él. Abro los ojos de par en par al ver que vuelve a estar duro. ¿Ya? ¡Si yo estoy agotada!

Me coloca sobre la encimera y se abre paso entre mis muslos, me coge los brazos, se los coloca sobre los hombros y vuelve a agarrarme de la cintura.

Me estudia los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Yo sonrío ante su atractivo rostro. ¿No es un poco tarde para preguntar eso?

- Sí.

- Bien. -Se inclina y me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos. Aspira el aroma de mi cuello-. No he acabado contigo todavía.

Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y aprieto los muslos.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

Es insaciable. Menos mal que sólo es sexo ocasional, porque no creo que pudiese aguantar esto de manera permanente. Acabaría exhausta, si no muerta.

- Es el efecto que ejerces sobre mí -me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

No puede ser sólo influencia mía, pero acepto el cumplido. Entierro la cara en su cuello e inhalo. Huele de maravilla.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -me pregunta, y se aparta y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

La verdad es que no, aunque no he tenido tiempo de comer en todo el día. Decidí pasar de los canapés al champán; no quería que me pillasen con la boca llena si alguien quería hablar conmigo en el Lusso.

- Un poco -respondo.

- Un poco -repite, y en sus labios se atisba una sonrisa. Parpadea y yo sonrío-. Tienes una sonrisa muy abierta, me encanta.

Me besa las comisuras de los labios.

- ¡Mierda! -En cuanto la palabra sale de mi boca, me arrepiento de haberla dicho.

- ¡Esa boca! -me reprende muy serio-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Le dije a Ino que iba hacia casa -contesto. No ha llamado o, si lo ha hecho, no he oído el teléfono-. Será mejor que la llame. Necesita mi coche mañana para ir a visitar a su abuela en Yorkshire.

«¡Mierda! ¡Joder, joder, joder!», puedo decir todos los tacos que quiera en mi cabeza. Maldita sea. Mi coche está en el Lusso, y he bebido demasiado como para ir a buscarlo ahora. Tal vez Ino pueda recogerlo por la mañana con la llave de repuesto. No, no puede. La llave de repuesto todavía está en casa de Sasori. ¡Joder! Tengo que ir a por mis cosas de una vez. Tendré que coger un taxi para ir a darle las llaves a Ino, y que ella recoja el coche por la mañana en el Lusso.

Me retuerzo para liberarme y él me suelta a regañadientes, con el ceño fruncido. Cojo el bolso, que está junto a la puerta de entrada, y busco mi móvil dentro para escribirle a Ino un mensaje y explicarle la situación. Añadiré una P.D. al final para informarla de que al final no tiene novia. Saco los vaqueros que llevo en la maleta.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte? -brama.

Me estremezco.

- Sólo tengo unas llaves e Ino las necesita -le explico.

Sacudo los pantalones. No voy a molestarme en ponerme la ropa interior. Sólo voy un momento a casa. Meto una pierna por la pernera, doy unos saltitos y me preparo para meter la otra.

Avanza tan de prisa que ni siquiera me da tiempo a verle la cara.

- ¡Eh! -exclamo cuando me levanta en el aire y me lanza sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué haces?

Tengo su culo firme y bronceado justo delante. Sasuke se vuelve y, sin mediar palabra, empieza a avanzar por el apartamento.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke, suéltame! -De un tirón, me arranca los vaqueros de la pierna que he conseguido meter, los lanza al suelo y me da una palmada en el culo-. ¡Ay!

- ¡Esa boca!

Oigo que la puerta golpea la pared de yeso cuando la abre de una patada y entramos en un dormitorio. Esta habitación también es blanca y negra. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Es que no ha tenido suficiente? ¿He tenido yo suficiente? Cualquiera diría que sí.

Me baja del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo y vuelo ligeramente por el aire antes de aterrizar sobre un mar de suntuoso algodón blanco. Lo primero que percibo es que huele divinamente. Huele a él, a agua fresca y deliciosa.

No tengo tiempo de recuperarme de la desorientación. Está entre mis piernas en un nanosegundo. Su erección presiona mi entrada y me agarra de las muñecas con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus brazos, completamente estirados, sostienen la parte superior de su cuerpo. Joder, qué rápido es. Todavía no sé dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí. No obstante, reconozco el sentimiento de anticipación que empieza a formarse en mi interior. Está claro que yo tampoco he tenido suficiente.

El resbaladizo extremo de su erección estimula la puerta de mi cuerpo y el corazón se me empieza a acelerar en el pecho mientras me concentro en sus ojos, que, por encima de los míos, me miran con una mezcla de rabia y de sorpresa. ¿Estará loco?

- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! -ruge.

Mueve las caderas y se hunde en mí por completo, presionándome hasta un punto increíble.

La penetración nos hace gritar al unísono. Lo tengo muy dentro, y mis músculos se aferran a cada milímetro de su miembro. Se mantiene quieto durante unos segundos, con la cabeza gacha y la boca laxa. Todos mis pensamientos relacionados con el coche han desaparecido para dejar sitio a la anticipación de lo que vendrá. Está claro que nunca me sacio de él.

Cuando se recompone, me mira y empieza a retirarse lentamente para cargar de nuevo con un fuerte gruñido.

Yo echo la cabeza atrás con un grito.

- ¡Mírame! -Su voz es un rugido carnal que no debe ser desobedecido.

Vuelvo a posar la mirada en la suya mientras él se adentra en mí. Jadeo como un perro deshidratado.

- Mucho mejor. ¿Hace falta que te lo recuerde? -pregunta.

¿Que me lo recuerde? ¡Si se refiere a la agradable sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí la respuesta es sí! Muevo las caderas e intento que me roce. Estoy excitadísima.

Él me mira, expectante.

- Contéstame, Sakura.

- Por favor -exhalo. No puedo creerme que le esté suplicando. Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Puede hacerme y pedirme lo que quiera.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa petulante. Entonces carga con más fuerza y velocidad.

- ¡Eres mía, Sakura! -ruge. Yo cierro los ojos con un alarido de placer-. ¡Abre los putos ojos!

No tengo fuerzas para discutir. Los abro y él entra y sale de mi interior a un ritmo y con una fuerza descomunales. Es increíble. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocan y me falta el aliento. Intento controlar la presión que se acumula entre mis piernas. No aparta ni un segundo los ojos de los míos a pesar de nuestros frenéticos movimientos corporales. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y levanto las caderas para dejar que me penetre aún más profundamente. Mi detonación se aproxima aún más. Las oleadas de placer que me provocan sus persistentes embestidas me acercan al clímax. No sé qué va a ser de mí.

- Joder, Sakura, ¿estás bien? -dice entre gruñidos.

Me suelta las muñecas y oigo el golpe de sus puños contra el colchón.

- ¡No pares! -grito, y levanto las manos hacia sus resbaladizos bíceps. Clavo las uñas en ellos para intentar agarrarme. Él grita y me percute todavía con más fuerza. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada. Su fuerza y su control escapan a toda comprensión.

- Maldita sea, Sakura. ¡Mírame!

Vuelvo a enderezar la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Frunce el ceño y gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes. Deslizo una mano hasta su nuca, le agarro del pelo empapado y tiro de él hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios chocan y nuestras lenguas danzan; mientras, él continúa con sus mortificantes estocadas.

No puedo aguantarlo más.

- Sasuke, me corro -jadeo contra sus labios. Me aferro a él con tanta fuerza que se me duermen las puntas de los dedos.

- ¡Mierda! A la vez, ¿vale? -gruñe con los dientes apretados. Me aporrea con fuerza unas cuantas veces más, hasta que casi pierdo el sentido, antes de gritar-: ¡Ya!

Y lo libero todo: la tensión acumulada entre las piernas, el peso de mis pulmones y el furor de mi vientre. Todo sale despedido en una inmensa ola de presión y un sonoro alarido.

- ¡Dios mío! -exclama mientras empuja con fuerza una última vez antes de dejarse caer sobre mí.

Siento su inyección abrasadora en mi interior, me derrumbo a su lado y cierro los ojos, exhausta. Él se apoya sobre los antebrazos, sin aliento y empapado de sudor, mientras se retira poco a poco, penetrando unas cuantas veces más con embestidas largas y calculadas. Mis músculos se contraen a su alrededor para ordeñar hasta la última gota de su eyaculación. No pienso con claridad. Este hombre me ha provocado cuatro orgasmos increíblemente intensos en menos de cuatro horas. ¡Eso es uno por hora! Mañana no podré andar.

Me quedo así, saciada y agotada, jadeando y dolorida por el esfuerzo. Empiezan a pesarme los ojos. Siento su frente contra la mía y los abro para ver que los suyos están completamente cerrados. Me muevo un poco debajo de él para atraer su atención, y siento que su erección en retroceso da una sacudida dentro de mí. Se obliga a abrir los ojos y levanta la cabeza para centrarse en mí. Analiza mi rostro, se acerca a mi boca y me da un beso en los labios maltratados con toda la ternura del mundo. Suspiro cuando deja caer el torso y se tumba sobre mi cuerpo. Su pecho, pesado pero bienvenido, descansa sobre mí, y yo acepto la carga y estiro los brazos para acariciarle la espalda con los dedos al tiempo que apoyo la barbilla en su hombro y miro al techo. Él se estremece ligeramente y entierra el rostro en mi cuello, posando los labios sobre mi yugular.

Jamás me había sentido tan bien. Sé que sólo es sexo, y los efectos secundarios que tiene, pero ésta es la sensación más agradable del mundo. Tiene que serlo. La ferocidad de este hombre es adictiva, su ternura es dulce y su cuerpo supera la perfección. Es la personificación de la masculinidad. Estoy metida en un buen berenjenal.

Sigo acariciándole la espalda. Me pesan los párpados. Siento todo su peso encima y tengo las puntas de los dedos dormidas debido a la fricción de las caricias. Noto su respiración pausada y regular contra mi cuello. Se ha dormido y estoy atrapada debajo de su cuerpo macizo. Cuando dejo de acariciarle la espalda, mueve las caderas ligeramente y se quita de encima con lentitud. Me deja un inmenso vacío que me hace desear haber aguantado su peso un rato más, o tal vez toda la vida.

Se apoya sobre los codos y me mira. Coge un mechón suelto de mi pelo y analiza el brillante rizo rosa mientras juguetea con él entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- Has hecho que me quede dormido -dice con voz ronca.

- Ya.

- Eres demasiado bonita -susurra, y vuelve a mirarme.

Tiene los ojos cansados. Estiro la mano para pasarle el pulgar por la frente y hundo los dedos en su pelo.

- Tú también -digo con ternura. La verdad es que es muy hermoso.

Él sonríe levemente, agacha la cabeza y me acaricia los pechos con la nariz.

- Ya se lo he recordado, señorita.

¡Ja! Lo sabía. Era un polvo recordatorio después de que el polvo para que entrase en razón fracasara. Bueno, no ha fracasado, aunque yo diría que más que para hacerme entrar en razón ha sido para hacerme perderla.

Se separa lentamente de mi cuerpo y vuelve a incorporarse. La sensación de frío que me invade al instante hace que desee tirar de él para que se tumbe de nuevo. Sí, me lo ha recordado muy bien. Me ofrece las dos manos. Se las acepto y dejo que tire de mí hasta que quedo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Me rodea la espalda con un brazo y me acuna contra su pecho mientras se vuelve y se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, conmigo de cara. Me pone las manos en la cintura y traza círculos con los pulgares sobre mis caderas. Hace que me estremezca. Coloco las manos sobre las suyas para detener los movimientos.

Él me sonríe con picardía.

- Pasa el día conmigo mañana.

¿Cómo? Pensaba que sólo era sexo. Tal vez quiera pasarse todo el día en la cama conmigo. Joder, después de lo de esta noche voy a necesitar una semana para recuperarme, puede que más. Estoy, literalmente, jodida.

- Tengo cosas que hacer -digo con cautela. Tengo que ser prudente. Debo mantener esto a un nivel informal, o tal vez no volver a verlo jamás. Es el típico chico malo, aunque algo mayor. Es peligroso, enigmático y absolutamente adictivo. Soy consciente de ello, pero aun así temo engancharme.

- ¿Qué cosas? -pregunta algo enrabietado.

La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer. Sólo arreglar mi habitación. Parece una leonera, pero tengo muy poco espacio y demasiados efectos personales. Debería empezar a buscar otro sitio, pero me encanta vivir con Ino.

- Tengo que ordenar cosas -contesto, y le agarro las manos cuando veo que intenta volver a mover los pulgares de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cosas? -Parece confundido.

- Ino me ha acogido en su casa temporalmente. Llevo allí cuatro semanas, y lo tengo todo manga por hombro. Tengo que empezar a organizarme para cuando me mude a otro sitio.

- ¿Dónde vivías hace cuatro semanas?

- Con Sasori.

Hace una mueca.

- ¿Y quién coño es Sasori?

- Relájate. Es mi ex novio.

- ¿Ex?

- Sí, ex -me reafirmo, y veo que una ola de alivio inunda su rostro. Pero ¿qué le pasa?-. Sasuke, tengo que ir a por mi coche -insisto.

No puedo dejar que Ino conduzca a _Margo_ hasta Yorkshire. Va dando bandazos y sacudidas. Para cuando llegue allí, le habrán salido almorranas. Tiene que asegurar las tartas en cajas de poliestireno, atarlas con correas y reducir la velocidad a cinco kilómetros por hora sobre los badenes.

- Tranquila. Te acercaré mañana por la mañana.

Entonces ¿voy a quedarme aquí?

- Se irá sobre las ocho. -Tal vez no le apetezca tanto si lo saco de la cama un sábado a primera hora de la mañana.

- De acuerdo -dice, y esboza una sonrisa malévola. Yo imito su sonrisa, traslado sus manos a mi cintura y me llevo las mías a la cabeza para quitarme las horquillas que me recogen el pelo. Me están dando dolor de cabeza. Empiezo a desprenderme de ellas y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Me detengo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te niegas a pasar el día conmigo, pero me pones esas preciosas tetas delante de la cara. No es justo, Sakura -dice, y estira el brazo para tocarme un pezón, lo cual provoca que se endurezca al instante.

Yo protesto y me agarro el pecho.

- ¡Oye! Tengo que quitarme las horquillas. Se me están clavando en la cabeza. -Me quito una y me la pongo en la boca.

Me observa con interés, se inclina hacia adelante, coge la horquilla entre los dientes y la escupe fuera de la cama. Entonces hunde la cara en mis tetas. Yo sonrío para mis adentros y le acaricio el pelo mojado, desoyendo la vocecita de mi cabeza que me dice que no me emocione demasiado. Inspira profundamente, se aparta y me da un besito en cada pezón. Luego me vuelve sobre su regazo.

- Déjame a mí. -Levanta las rodillas, de modo que quedo sujeta entre ellas y su pecho, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rótulas.

Empieza a pasarme los dedos por el pelo y a localizar las horquillas. Las retira y me las da por encima del hombro.

- ¿Cuántas te has puesto? -pregunta.

Me masajea el cuero cabelludo y encuentra una que se le había olvidado.

- Unas cuantas. -Me da la última-. Tengo mucho pelo que sujetar.

- ¿Unos cuantos centenares? -pregunta asombrado-. Eres como un muñeco de vudú. Bueno, creo que ya están todas.

Coge las horquillas de mi mano y las deja en la mesita de noche. Después me acaricia los hombros y vuelve a darme la vuelta para colocarme contra su pecho, con la parte externa de mis piernas flexionadas apoyada contra la parte interna de las suyas.

Es tan cómodo, y a mí me pesan tanto los párpados… He tenido un día tremendamente ajetreado, y ha terminado con una maratón de sexo con este hombre cautivador sobre el que estoy apoyada. Quizá debería marcharme ya. Así evitaríamos ese incómodo sentimiento que seguramente se apoderará de nosotros por la mañana. Pero entonces siento que sus antebrazos me rodean el torso y mi cabeza cae automáticamente sobre su hombro. Estoy tan a gusto y tan cansada que no pienso moverme de aquí. Cada cierto tiempo me regala besos en el pelo, así que no tardo en quedarme traspuesta con el sonido de su respiración constante. Se me cierran los ojos. Estiro el brazo y empiezo a acariciarle la pierna.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -farfullo, y siento que me estoy quedando dormida.

Su pecho da unas leves sacudidas que me indican que se está riendo.

- Veintitrés.

Yo dejo escapar un bufido de incredulidad, pero no tengo fuerzas para discutir con él. El cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Buenas! por fin actualizando...Disculpen, estaba algo full con la universidad u_u, sin embargo actualmente tengo unos diitas libres asi que aprovechare para actualizar mas seguido esta historia y las mias :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 12<strong>

**.**

Me despierto exactamente en la misma postura en la que me había dormido, pero tapada con un edredón hasta la cintura. Sasuke sigue rodeándome el torso con los brazos y mis manos descansan sobre ellos. El intenso olor a sexo se percibe en el ambiente.

Necesito hacer pis.

Inspecciono la habitación en busca de un reloj. ¿Qué hora será? Oigo la respiración suave y serena de Sasuke junto a mi oreja. No quiero moverme para no despertarlo, pero necesito ir al baño urgentemente. Y podría marcharme antes de que él se despierte y me eche.

Despacio, empiezo a despegar sus brazos de mi cuerpo pegajoso. Él gruñe un poco entre sueños y hace que sonría para mis adentros. Me sorprende no estar arrepentida. No siento ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa. Este hombre es nocivo para mi corazón, lo sé, pero tiene algo que… Su persistencia debería repelerme, pero no lo hace. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Pero tampoco deseo permanecer aquí más de lo debido. De eso nada. Pienso tomar las riendas de esta situación.

Justo cuando creía que estaba progresando, sus brazos se aferran a mí y me inmovilizan.

- Ni se te ocurra, señorita -gruñe con la voz áspera por el sueño.

Lo agarro de los antebrazos con las manos e intento que me suelte.

- Necesito ir al cuarto de baño.

- Me da igual. Aguántate. Estoy cómodo.

- No puedo.

- No te voy a soltar -dice rotundamente, y con un golpe me aparta la mano de su antebrazo mientras sigue sujetándome.

Yo dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo, desesperada. Se vuelve hacia mí y me besa la mejilla con dulzura. La barba que le ha crecido durante la noche me rasca la cara. Es agradable, pero no es la reacción matutina que esperaba.

Cuando advierto que ha relajado los músculos ligeramente y que está ocupado besándome la mejilla, me dispongo a moverme, pero en cuanto nota que lo hago para huir me pone boca arriba con las piernas separadas y me agarra de las muñecas, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me mira con los ojos brillantes y llenos de júbilo. Sí, está orgulloso de sí mismo hasta el extremo y tiene un aspecto absolutamente glorioso con el pelo revuelto y la barba oscura.

Su erección matutina presiona mi dispuesta abertura y solicita la entrada. Estoy indefensa. Mi cuerpo responde ante él y no me deja ni pensar. El dolor en la vejiga pronto se ve sustituido por un intenso ardor entre las piernas, y mi corazón se traslada a algún lugar situado entre mi esternón y mi garganta. Su olor al alba es una mezcla de sudor dulce y de ese aroma a agua fresca que tanto me gusta. Es una fragancia que me embriaga, y soy consciente de que apenas puedo respirar. Debe de pensar que soy demasiado fácil.

Y lo soy… con él.

Me frota la nariz con la suya.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

¿Ahora quiere ponerse a charlar? Me saltan chispas en la entrepierna…, ¿y él quiere hablar?

- Muy bien -digo, y muevo las caderas de manera sugerente.

Enarca las cejas y se le forma una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo también.

Espero, resignada, a que él tome la iniciativa. Esta vez quiere ir despacio, y me parece bien. Pero ¡podría darse un poco más de prisa!

Me observa con detenimiento mientras acerca lentamente su rostro al mío. Cuando por fin nuestros labios se rozan, gimo y abro la boca para invitarlo a entrar. Tiemblo de forma involuntaria cuando me lame la lengua suavemente con la suya, tomándose su tiempo, seduciendo mi boca con lentitud y retirándose de vez en cuando para besarme los labios con dulzura antes de continuar explorando. Me encanta este Sasuke sensible. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amo dominante que me encontré ayer.

Cuando considera que ya me tiene cautivada, me libera las muñecas y me acaricia un costado con la punta del dedo índice. Es suficiente para hacer que pierda la razón y empiece a mover las caderas al tiempo que la presión que siento en el vientre desciende a gran velocidad hacia mi sexo.

Su tacto es adictivo. Él es adictivo. Soy totalmente adicta.

Le agarro el culo, duro como una piedra, con las palmas de las manos, y le aplico un poco de presión para apretar sus caderas contra las mías deliberadamente. Ambos gemimos en armonía en la boca del otro.

- Pierdo la razón por completo cuando estoy contigo, señorita -murmura contra mis labios.

Se aparta, me observa el rostro y se hunde lenta e intencionadamente en mí, centímetro a centímetro. Mis manos salen disparadas hacia su espalda y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me ha llenado por completo.

Él permanece inmóvil y deja que me acople a su alrededor, con la espalda tensa y la respiración entrecortada. Sé que debe de estar costándole una barbaridad quedarse tan quieto.

- Mírame, Sakura -susurra.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos de inmediato. La expresión de su rostro confirma mis pensamientos: tiene la mandíbula tensa, la arruga de la frente más marcada que de costumbre y los ojos negros en llamas. Muevo un poco las caderas para darle a entender que estoy bien y, tras mi invitación, empieza a retirarse con lentitud hasta que estoy segura de que va a salir, pero entonces, poco a poco, comienza a hundirse de nuevo hasta la parte más profunda de mi ser, y entra y sale, y entra y sale.

- Hummm… -gimo con un largo suspiro.

- Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo -exhala.

Las acometidas, medidas y deliberadas, me están haciendo perder el control, así que empiezo a levantar las caderas para recibir sus penetraciones, dejo que él entre más en mí y yo me excito todavía más. Es una sensación extraordinaria. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo si sigue así.

- ¿Te gusta, Sakura? -pregunta en voz baja. Sabe que sí.

Su mirada sigue clavada en la mía; me sorprende ver que soy capaz de mantener ese nivel de intimidad. Me resulta natural, y no me siento ni incómoda, ni violenta, ni angustiada. Es como si estuviésemos predestinados a estar así. Qué tontería.

- Sí -suspiro.

- ¿Más rápido?

- No, me gusta así, por favor, sigue así. -Así es perfecto. El Sasuke dominante, agresivo y potente es increíble, pero en estos momentos esto es absolutamente perfecto.

Su mirada se pierde mientras me observa y continúa entrando y saliendo de mí con movimientos acompasados. Estoy a punto. Quiero besarlo, pero él parece conformarse con sólo mirarme. Le rodeo el trasero con las piernas y le acaricio suavemente los brazos arriba y abajo. Entonces se retira despacio, se detiene y es como si volviera en sí. Sus ojos sondean los míos.

- Basta de sexo soñoliento -murmura, y se hunde de nuevo hasta los más profundos confines de mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a adaptarme.

Lanza un grito, se retira y repite el delicioso movimiento una y otra vez, se aparta lentamente y empuja con ímpetu. El placer me inunda como una fuerte tormenta y me hace perder la cabeza. Sus movimientos son exactos y controlados. Estoy llegando al límite. Le agarro del pelo y acerco su boca a la mía, le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, se lo muerdo con suavidad y dejo que se deslice entre mis dientes mientras lo estiro. Él vuelve a entrar y, con expresión tensa, me busca la boca y me besa con pasión.

- No voy a dejarte escapar nunca -me informa entre beso y beso.

Me siento abrumada. Sasuke es un potente afrodisíaco para mí. Mi mente y mi corazón están llenándose de sentimientos extraños respecto a este hombre.

- No quiero que lo hagas -respondo contra sus labios. De repente soy consciente de lo que he dicho y me siento confundida.

Él se para, detiene sus embestidas rítmicas justo cuando empezaba a deshacerme en sus brazos. Hago una mueca ante la falta de movimiento, y mi orgasmo queda suspendido en el limbo. Con toda su longitud aún dentro de mí, aparta la cabeza y me mira. Inmediatamente salgo de mis confusos pensamientos al ver la expresión de disgusto de su rostro.

Mierda, ¿he metido la pata al decir eso? Es sólo que me he dejado llevar por la pasión del momento. Aparto la mirada. La he cagado.

- Mírame, Sakura -ordena. Yo vuelvo a mirarlo a regañadientes y veo que su expresión se ha suavizado un poco-. Vamos a tener esta conversación cuando estés serena y no loca de lujuria.

Saca de mi interior su gruesa erección hasta la punta y se coloca sobre mí.

Es verdad, pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy con él, sobre todo cuando me toma de esta manera. Me embriaga de placer y acabo diciendo tonterías.

Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y jadea mientras empuja de nuevo; su movimiento reactiva mi orgasmo. Siento que me arde la piel mientras bombea con lentitud y fuerza, hasta el fondo. Le cojo la cabeza con las manos y lo aproximo a mis labios para devorarlo mientras él continúa con sus deliberadas arremetidas y me acerca cada vez más a otro orgasmo orgásmico.

- Me voy a correr -farfulla-. Córrete conmigo, Sakura. Dámelo.

Y con tres estocadas más, dejo la mente en blanco y los fuegos artificiales empiezan a estallar en mi cabeza. Me corro bajo su cuerpo con un sonoro alarido.

- Eso es, nena -dice entre dientes, y se une a mi placer mientras yo sigo emitiendo gritos y gemidos largos y graves.

Su erección se expande y se agita dentro de mí antes de expulsar, chorro a chorro, su húmeda simiente en mi interior. Sasuke se desploma sobre mi cuerpo y sigue apretándome con fuerza, asegurándose de que se vacía hasta la última gota. Estoy exhausta. Ambos permanecemos entrelazados, jadeando y esforzándonos por respirar.

- No sé qué decir -me susurra al oído.

Yo empiezo a recobrar la conciencia. Todavía me estoy recuperando del orgasmo, pero lo he oído, alto y claro, y no sé muy bien cómo tomármelo. Creo que ambos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas ya. Mi propio comentario hace que me sienta un poco incómoda. Eso es lo que sucede cuando te dejas llevar por el momento. La lujuria, el deseo y la pasión se apoderan de tu mente y, antes de que te des cuenta, empiezas a soltar estupideces por la boca.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, estoy mucho más que incómoda, así que me revuelvo un poco debajo de él.

- ¿Puedo usar ya el baño? -pregunto.

Él libera un suspiro largo y deliberado para dejarme clara su frustración. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué está frustrado. Acaba de tomarme.

Sale de mi cuerpo y se aparta de encima de mí, haciendo un tremendo y exagerado esfuerzo por dejarse caer sobre la cama. Yo me despego de las sábanas y, sin mediar palabra, camino sobre la moqueta blanca hasta el cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Sé que ha observado cada paso que he dado. He sentido que sus ojos me aguijoneaban la espalda desnuda. La inevitable incomodidad se ha retrasado, pero ya está aquí. Y ha llegado con ganas.

Uso el retrete, me lavo las manos y me tomo unos momentos para prepararme psicológicamente antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Él sigue echado boca arriba, desnudo sin ningún pudor, y me clava la mirada de inmediato. No sé qué hacer.

Al final, vuelvo a entrar en el cuarto de baño, cojo una toalla blanca y suave del toallero, me envuelvo con ella y sujeto el extremo con la axila. Salgo del aseo, me dirijo directamente a la puerta del dormitorio y llego al espacioso salón. El suelo de la cocina está lleno de cristales que me recuerdan lo que pasó anoche cuando se abalanzó sobre mí de repente. Iba a ocurrir antes o después, lo hiciese o no, pero ahora la naturalidad de nuestros cuerpos al unirse ha disminuido y ha dejado espacio para una sola sensación: la incomodidad.

Veo mis bártulos junto a la puerta de entrada y busco mi teléfono.

«¡Mierda!» Son las siete y media. Se supone que Ino se marcha dentro de media hora. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que iba hacia casa y no he aparecido. Aunque ella ni siquiera ha llamado para ver dónde estoy. ¡Qué detalle!

- ¡Joder! -exclamo entre dientes.

Me vuelvo y veo a Sasuke, todavía desnudo, mirándome con cara de enfadado. Pero ¿por qué coño está enfadado? Ahora soy yo la que está cabreada.

- ¡Esa boca! -me reprende con el ceño fruncido.

Está muy mosqueado. Bueno, y yo también. ¡Conmigo misma! Cojo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia su cuarto de baño, aunque me paro para ir recogiendo mi ropa diseminada por el suelo.

- ¿Puedo usar la ducha?

- ¡No! -espeta.

Yo me echo a reír.

- No seas crío, Sasuke -le digo con tono condescendiente, y paso por delante de él, tan lejos como puedo, para volver al cuarto de baño. Sé que es mejor para mí no tocarlo.

Me dispongo a cerrar la puerta, pero él la detiene con el hombro y entra detrás de mí. Lo miro con desaprobación y me aparto para abrir el grifo de la ducha. ¿Está enfadado por lo que he dicho en la cama? No lo culpo. Yo también estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Tiene razones para estarlo. Debería mantener la boca cerrada mientras follamos. Aunque, bien pensado, él debería hacer lo mismo. También ha dicho unas cuantas tonterías.

Busco en mi maleta la camiseta que llevaba puesta ayer, dejo caer las chanclas al suelo embaldosado, tiro el estuche de maquillaje junto a la pila del lavabo y me cepillo los dientes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Sasuke permanece ahí, echando humo.

Cuando la habitación está llena de vapor, me quito la toalla con todo el pudor del mundo. Pero estoy enfadada, así que me importa una mierda. Abro la puerta de la ducha y me meto dentro para lavarme los cuatro asaltos de Sasuke Uchiha. Si no fuese porque estoy toda pegajosa por el sudor y el semen que se extienden por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me molestaría. Me habría marchado ya.

El agua caliente me relaja a pesar de la mirada encolerizada de mi espectador. Me lavo el pelo y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí durante unos momentos más. Pero no tengo tiempo de disfrutar de una ducha calmante. Cuando abro los ojos, la puerta está abierta de par en par. El aire frío envuelve mi cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke me mira con una mueca de ira.

- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! -me ladra.

Yo lo miro, totalmente exasperada y con la boca abierta hasta el plato de la ducha. Ha hecho lo que ha querido conmigo desde que llegué aquí, ¿y todavía no está satisfecho?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¡De eso nada!

- Sasuke, pero ¿qué problema tienes? -El agua caliente de la ducha cae sobre mí, el aire frío me envuelve y tengo a un tío bueno crispado delante.

- ¡TÚ! -me grita.

- ¿Yo?

Menuda cara tiene. Paro el agua y me abro paso junto a su enorme cuerpo; ignoro las chispas que recorren el mío al tocarlo. ¿Qué se ha creído que soy? ¿Un objeto que puede follarse a voluntad? Me envuelvo con una toalla y me coloco otra en la cabeza. Me froto con ella para eliminar la humedad. No tengo tiempo de secarme el pelo, y además dudo que don Irracional tenga un secador.

Noto que me agarra del brazo. Yo tiro de él con brusquedad para soltarme y sigo poniéndome la ropa interior, los vaqueros y la camiseta.

- No quiero que te vayas. -Su voz se ha suavizado.

- No seas idiota, Sasuke. No puedes encerrarme aquí como a una esclava sexual. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres rendidas a tus pies, búscate a otra. -No puedo creer que le esté hablando con tanta dureza. Sólo con imaginármelo con otra me entran ganas de matar.

Veo su mirada reflejada en el espejo. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y hacen que me arda la piel.

- No quiero a ninguna otra mujer. Te quiero a ti.

Paro cuando estoy a medio aplicarme la crema.

- ¿No has tenido ya suficiente de mí? -pregunto. Una gran parte de mi ser está deseando que diga que no, aunque sabe que las cosas acabarían mal si lo hiciera.

Alarga la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos. Yo me apoyo contra ella involuntariamente, y cierro los ojos.

- Lo siento -dice con suavidad, y me rodea la cintura con el otro brazo para atraerme hacia su pecho y posar los labios junto a mi oído-. Perdóname.

Joder, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Este hombre es un imán. Absorbe todo mi sentido común y me convierte en una persona irracional. Me vuelvo para mirarlo y dejo que tome mi boca suave y vacilantemente. Desliza la mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi nuca, y hunde los dedos en mi pelo mojado. Me acaricia la lengua y los labios con veneración. Ya he vuelto a caer en su red. Estoy completamente perdida.

Me libera la boca.

- Mucho mejor. -Me da un beso en la nariz-. ¿Aún quieres que te lleve?

Arqueo las cejas y sonrío abiertamente.

- ¿A por mi coche?

Vuelve a pegar los labios a los míos y resopla.

- Me encanta esa sonrisa. Dame diez minutos.

Abre el grifo de la ducha y coge una toalla limpia del calentador.

- ¿Puedo beber agua? -pregunto.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, nena -responde. Me da una palmada en el culo y se mete en la ducha.

.

* * *

><p>usff calor! Espero que les haya gustado!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 <strong>

Estoy de rodillas, recogiendo con cuidado los trozos de cristal del suelo de la cocina, cuando Sasuke sale de la habitación. Alzo la vista. Qué andares tiene. Avanza hacia mí vistiendo unos shorts beige, un polo de Ralph Lauren blanco -con el cuello levantado- y unas Converse azules. El vello oscuro de sus piernas musculosas destaca sobre su ligero bronceado. No se ha afeitado, pero la barba de dos días no oculta sus atractivas facciones. Y yo de rodillas, con la boca abierta y hecha un desastre. Se detiene delante de mí y me sonríe. Parece más joven.

- Me temo que estoy en desventaja -bromeo.

Sus ojos resplandecen con deleite mientras se agacha delante de mí.

- Parece que tu desventaja juega en mi favor -dice, y me guiña un ojo.

Quiero saltar sobre él, pero llevo un montón de cristales en la mano, los dos estamos vestidos y es tarde. Tendré que aguantarme.

- Trae. -Junta las manos para que le pase los fragmentos de cristal-. No deberías haberlo recogido, podrías haberte cortado -me reprende.

Los dejo caer en sus palmas, me levanto del suelo y él lo tira todo a la pila de la cocina.

- Ya lo recogeré después.

Se pone sus Ray-Ban Wayfarer, coge las llaves y mis bártulos, me agarra de la mano y me guía hasta la puerta.

- ¿Hoy trabajas? -pregunto.

- No, de día no hay mucho que hacer en La Mansión. -Me guiña de nuevo un ojo. Yo me derrito. Es un granuja, y me encanta.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con un par de hombres desaliñados que llevan portapapeles y visten un mono azul. El logo bordado en sus uniformes dice: «B amp;C Mudanzas.»

- ¿Señor Uchiha? -pregunta el que parece un camionero. Sus dientes amarillentos indican que debe de fumar unos cincuenta cigarrillos y tomar unos veinte cafés al día.

- Las cajas que están en la habitación de invitados van primero. Mi asistenta llegará pronto para ayudarlos con el resto. -Tira de mí pasillo adelante y deja que el camionero y su desgarbado aprendiz hagan su trabajo-. ¡Cuidado con el equipo de esquí y de ciclismo! -grita tras volver la cabeza por encima del hombro.

- ¿Tienes asistenta? -pregunto totalmente sorprendida. Y no sé por qué. El tío se ha comprado el ático del Lusso por la friolera de diez millones de libras. ¿Por qué no lo he imaginado antes? Está podrido de dinero.

- Es la única mujer sin la que no podría vivir -responde con frivolidad-. Se marcha a Irlanda la semana que viene a visitar a su familia. Entonces todo se desmoronará.

Llego a mi coche en un tiempo récord después de que Sasuke sortee el tráfico de la mañana. Los conductores parecen ser más permisivos si vas en un Aston Martin y les haces unos cuantos gestos con la mano. Mete mis maletas en el asiento trasero mientras yo compruebo mi móvil. Son las ocho y diez. Vale, llego tarde. Escribo un mensaje a Ino a toda prisa para decirle que voy de camino y que me espere. Me doy cuenta de que Sasuke me mira con fijeza. Incluso a través de las gafas de sol -que, por cierto, le quedan de muerte- siento que sus ojos negros y potentes se me clavan en la piel.

Abro la puerta del conductor de mi Mini, me meto dentro y arranco el motor. Sasuke se agacha a mi lado antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta.

- Voy a llevarte a comer -me informa.

- Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. -No voy a dejar que el Sasuke granuja me aparte de mi objetivo, aunque es bastante tentador.

- Pues a cenar.

- Luego te llamo. -He pasado toda la noche con él. Me ha follado hasta la extenuación, y yo necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme.

Deja caer los hombros y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Me estás rechazando?

- No, luego te llamo -contesto frunciendo también el ceño.

- Vale -espeta-. Pero hazlo. -Se inclina, me planta la mano en los vaqueros a la altura de la entrepierna y me besa apasionadamente en los labios. Sabe lo que se hace. Se aparta y me deja casi sin aliento-. Estaré esperando tu llamada -dice, y se marcha marcando su sugerente manera de andar.

Sin duda el beso quería decir: «Mira lo que te estás perdiendo.» Y ha funcionado.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sasuke? -grito.

Él se vuelve y sigue caminando de espaldas con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Veinticuatro.

Yo dejo caer los hombros y emito un largo suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que preguntártelo hasta llegar a tu edad real?

- Bastantes, señorita.

Se levanta un poco las gafas y me guiña un ojo antes de volverse de nuevo y seguir alejándose con sus andares sexy. Todo lo que hace me resulta tremendamente sexual, su manera de comportarse, tan seguro de sí mismo y tan viril. No me extraña que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies. Es el sexo personificado. Y puedo dar cuenta de ello.

El motor cobra vida y su coche arranca como si estuviese en una carrera de adolescentes. Tal vez sí que tenga veinticuatro años. Desde luego, a veces se comporta como si así fuese.

Entro a toda velocidad por la puerta principal y subo corriendo la escalera. Ino está secándose el pelo en el descansillo. Parece estresada, lo que significa que llega tarde. Cuando me ve, apaga el secador y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Sé que me estoy poniendo como un tomate. Y no va a servirme de nada ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? -me pregunta con una ceja enarcada. Ahora ya no parece tener tanta prisa. Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción, y yo no puedo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

- No ha estado mal -contesto. Me encojo de hombros mientras me agarro, sin darme cuenta, un mechón de pelo. Eso es quedarse muy corta. Ha sido más bien de infarto.

- ¡Ja! -exclama-. Habla.

Me aparta los dedos del pelo y me mira con expectación.

- Vale, es un dios, no voy a mentirte. Y se ha comprado el ático.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Está buenísimo y es muy muy rico?

Sí, eso parece.

- ¿No estabas preocupada por mí? Te dejé un mensaje en el teléfono.

No puedo creerme que no estuviera preocupada por mí.

- No he mirado el móvil. Pero, de todas formas, después de ver cómo te observaba lo único que me preocupaba era si hoy ibas a poder andar. -Se echa a reír, deja el secador en el suelo y se dirige hacia su habitación meticulosamente ordenada-. Y, si no me equivoco, me parece que te he visto cojear -insiste.

Estoy algo dolorida. Los cuatro asaltos de Sasuke Uchiha me han pasado factura. La sigo hasta su cuarto y me dejo caer en su cama, que ya está hecha y sin una arruga.

- Joder, Ino. Se nota que tiene experiencia. -Al decirlo, pienso en las muchas conquistas que debe de haber habido antes que yo y hago una mueca de disgusto.

- Querías divertirte sin complicaciones. Y parece que lo has conseguido. ¡Choca esos cinco! -Me da un golpe en la mano y sale de la habitación-. ¿Y no tiene novia?

¿Quería divertirme sin complicaciones? ¿Y voy a divertirme sin complicaciones con esta relación?

- No, pero ella va detrás de él. Eso es todo lo que sé.

- Vaya, pues lo siento por ella. Tengo que pirarme ya. Volveré mañana por la tarde. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras esté fuera?

Me levanto de su cama y estiro las sábanas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su inmaculado dormitorio.

- Voy a ordenar mis cosas. ¿Hay bolsas de basura?

- ¡Aleluya! Están debajo de la pila. -Coge su bolsa de viaje y desciende la escalera hasta la puerta-. Puedes coger la furgoneta cuando quieras.

¿Está de coña? Necesitaría diez meses de gimnasio para desarrollar la fuerza que hay que tener en las piernas para pisar ese embrague. Me entran rampas sólo de pensarlo.

- No tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio. Conduce con cuidado.

Sobre las seis en punto estoy sentada en medio de mi habitación rodeada de bolsas de basura. He sido despiadada. Es evidente que la última vez que tiré cosas no me puse demasiado en serio, porque he reunido cuatro bolsas para donar. Todo lo que no me he puesto en los últimos seis meses está en alguna de esas cuatro bolsas. El resto está lavado y planchado y ya lo he doblado y guardado. Me siento purificada. Vacío la papelera en otra bolsa de basura. Las calas que Sasuke me envió están marchitas, arrugadas y descoloridas. Debería haberlas puesto en agua, pero la verdad es que no esperaba volver a verlo. Quería olvidarme de él. Imposible. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras cierro la bolsa y la saco al contenedor.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá con una botella de vino y una tableta de chocolate de tamaño familiar, dispuesta a ponerme al día con la telebasura del sábado noche.

Unas horas después, miro el último trozo de chocolate y siento náuseas. Tengo que empezar a comprarlas de tamaño mediano. Me lo como y lo mastico sin ganas mientras hago _zapping_.

El sonido de mi móvil me obliga a levantarme del sofá, y mi corazón da un pequeño brinco. Podría ser Sasuke. Miro la pantalla y me lamento. Es Sasori. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Es sábado por la noche, y ya está otra vez soltero para hacer lo que le plazca. Aunque, de todas maneras, tampoco es que nada le impidiera hacerlo cuando todavía estábamos juntos.

- Dime.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? -No parece estar borracho.

- Sí, ¿y tú? -¿Qué querrá?

- Bien, ¿qué tal fue ayer?

Mi copa de vino se detiene a medio camino de la mesa a mis labios. ¿Por qué de repente me siento interrogada? No es más que una pregunta cordial. ¿Qué debería contestar? ¿Que me tiré a su nuevo propietario en el ático y que después me fui a su casa? ¿Que me dio por el culo? ¿Que es mayor que yo, aún no sé cuánto, pero que es un auténtico adonis? ¿Que casi no puedo andar?

- Muy bien, gracias -respondo finalmente.

- Genial -gorjea, pero después se hace un silencio.

¿A qué viene este interés repentino por mi carrera? Cuando le dije que había conseguido el contrato del Lusso se limitó a preguntarme qué había de cena. Entonces lo oigo coger aire.

- Sakura, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer el martes? -No suena normal. Suena nervioso y tímido, no como el Sasori engreído y pagado de sí mismo que yo conozco. ¿Qué hace en casa un sábado por la noche?

- Claro, ¿va todo bien?

- La verdad es que no. Ya hablaremos el martes, ¿vale?

- Vale -respondo vacilante. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave.

- Quedamos a la una en el Baroque, ¿te parece?

- Claro, nos vemos entonces. -Cuelgo. La verdad es que no parece estar nada bien. Puede que fuese una rata infiel y arrogante pero, aunque estoy mucho mejor sin él, no deja de importarme su bienestar de la noche a la mañana.

Apago el televisor, me dirijo a mi habitación recién ordenada y me meto rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Estoy agotada por completo. Meterme en la cama a estas horas un sábado por la noche es algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero después de mis recientes esfuerzos lo único que me apetece es dormir.

Me despierto al oír música y me desperezo en la cama. Me estiro con satisfacción, síntoma de que he tenido un sueño muy reparador. Me incorporo. ¿Qué es eso? Mi cerebro tarda un tiempo en espabilarse, pero, cuando lo hace, sigo oyendo la música. Me aparto el pelo de la cara. La música se detiene.

«¿Eh?» ¿Ha vuelto ya Ino? Miro el reloj. ¿Las nueve en punto? Joder, no me levantaba tan tarde desde hace años. Vuelvo a desplomarme sobre la almohada con una sonrisa. Parece que Sasuke Uchiha les va bien a mi vida sexual y a mi descanso.

Ya está esa música otra vez. El familiar sonido de la canción de Oasis _Sunday Morning Call_, cantada por Noel Gallagher, se me clava en los tímpanos. Me encanta esa canción. Frunzo el ceño, cojo el teléfono y veo que el nombre de Sasuke parpadea en la pantalla. Sonrío y contesto.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Tengo la voz ronca de tanto dormir.

- ¿El qué? -pregunta. No lo veo, pero sé que está esbozando esa sonrisa arrogante y sexy suya.

- Has manipulado mi teléfono -lo increpo.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cama. -«¡Recuperándome de ti!»

- ¿Desnuda? -pregunta, con voz grave y sensual.

¡Ni hablar! No pienso iniciar una sórdida sesión de sexo telefónico. Sé por dónde van los tiros. Su voz me provoca ciertas reacciones.

- Pues no, la verdad.

- Yo podría ponerle remedio.

Me estremezco sólo con pensarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi cuerpo responda de esta manera estando al otro lado de la línea telefónica?

- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo apartamento? -Tengo que cambiar el hilo de la conversación rápidamente.

- Lleno de mierda italiana.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Dónde estás?

Él suspira.

- En La Mansión. Dijiste que me llamarías. -Parece desairado.

Sí, dije que te llamaría, pero sólo han pasado unas veinticuatro horas… Y me incomoda bastante el hecho de que ya me muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

- Se me pasó el tiempo arreglando mi cuarto. -Es verdad. Y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Sólo paso por alto el hecho de que hice todo lo posible por mantenerme ocupada.

- ¿Qué haces hoy? Quiero verte.

¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más? Joder, ¿no ha tenido suficiente? Es evidente que no, pero ¿es buena idea? Mierda, estoy deseando verlo. Soy demasiado joven para él. Y no me fiaría de él por nada del mundo. Con ese físico, esa confianza en sí mismo y ese talento en el ámbito del placer, es un peligro para un corazón roto. Necesito un hombre en el que confiar, alguien que me cuide y que beba los vientos por mí. Me río para mis adentros. Mis expectativas son demasiado altas, pero después de mis dos últimas relaciones pienso ceñirme a ese plan. Si Sasuke quiere verme, tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones. No debe saber que estoy desesperada.

- No puede ser -digo con desdén-. Estoy muy ocupada. -¡Haciendo nada! Joder, necesito verlo.

- ¿Haciendo qué? -pregunta estupefacto.

¿Por qué no iba a estar ocupada? Tengo una vida.

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Te estás tocando el pelo por casualidad? -Su voz suena socarrona.

Me quedo inmóvil, con el pelo entre los dedos. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Te llamaré mañana -le informo. ¿Voy a hacerlo?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar, oigo esa voz desagradable que tanto detesto. ¿Qué coño está haciendo ella ahí? Me molesta lo incómoda que me hace sentir. Aunque debería darme igual.

- Sakura, espera un momento. -Debe de haber tapado el teléfono, porque ahora las voces suenan amortiguadas, pero no hay duda de que era ella. Me cabreo, lo cual es totalmente ridículo-. Sarah, dame un minuto, ¿quieres? -Parece algo enfadado-. Sakura, ¿sigues ahí?

Debería colgar.

- Sí. -¡Seré idiota!

- Vas a llamarme mañana -dice. Y es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- Sí. -Cuelgo rápidamente.

No era así como quería que acabase la conversación. Prácticamente me ha ordenado que le llame, y yo he accedido. Eso no es llevar las riendas.

Me levanto enfurruñada de la cama y me meto en la ducha. Total, ¿qué voy a hacer hoy? Ino no está y la casa está impecable, como siempre. Tengo que buscarme algo que hacer para aplacar los celos irracionales que me han entrado.

* * *

><p>Como soy buena! doble cap! -<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

- ¡Coño! -Ino está en la puerta de mi cuarto, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me meto la camisa negra por dentro de los piratas y me sorprende ver lo fácil que es encontrar mis tacones de ante negro y el cinturón dorado. Hoy estoy siendo muy ordenada.

- ¿Qué tal tu abuela? -pregunto mientras me paso el cinturón por las trabillas del pantalón.

- Sigue senil. ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba? -pregunta al tiempo que ahueca una almohada de mi cama.

Yo señalo el cuarto con cara de «¿tú qué crees?», y omito el hecho de que Sasori me ha llamado y yo he accedido a ir a comer con él. Ah, y también me reservo que Sasuke me llamó ayer y pasé de mal humor la mayor parte del día. ¡Qué tontería!

- ¿A qué hora volviste? -pregunto. Me cansé de esperar y me bebí la mitad del vino reservada para ella después de llamarla y de que me dijera que estaba en un atasco en la intersección diecinueve de la M1.

- A las diez. Los trabajadores que volvían a la ciudad tenían todas las carreteras congestionadas. La próxima vez iré en tren. ¿Puedes quedar después de trabajar?

- Claro, ¿para qué?

- Tengo que entregar una tarta y necesito ayuda -dice.

- Vale. Recógeme en la oficina a las seis.

Cojo mi bolso negro del armario recién ordenado y empiezo a guardar en él las cosas del bolso que llevaba la semana pasada.

- Muy bien. ¿Has sabido algo del dios?

Levanto de inmediato la cabeza y veo que Ino está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. mientras, dobla la manta de mi cama. La miro con recelo y me acerco al espejo para ponerme el brillo de labios.

- ¿Te refieres al señor? Me llamó ayer -revelo como si tal cosa y, al juntar los labios para extender bien el brillo, veo su reflejo en el espejo. Sigue sonriendo con sorna-. ¿Qué? -pregunto a la defensiva.

- ¿Ya hemos determinado su edad?

Me echo a reír.

- No. No paro de preguntarle y él no para de mentirme. Está claro que le supone un problema.

- Bueno, el pobre está con una mozuela de veintiséis y todavía debe de estar dando gracias por la suerte que ha tenido. Tendrá treinta y cinco, como mucho.

- No está conmigo. Es sólo sexo -la corrijo con voz poco convincente. Cojo mi bolso y dejo a Ino alisando la cama. Me dirijo a la cocina, me sirvo un zumo y desconecto el móvil del cargador.

Ino llega a la cocina cuando me estoy tomando la píldora. Enciende la hervidora de agua.

- No hay nada mejor que un buen polvo con un adonis para superar una relación. Es tu polvo de recuperación.

Suelto una carcajada. Sí, eso es justo lo que es. Aunque tampoco es que necesitase distracción alguna para superar lo de Sasori. Eso fue bastante fácil.

- Exacto -coincido-. Te veo después del trabajo.

Ella se apoya sobre la barandilla y yo bajo la escalera.

- ¡A las seis en punto!

* * *

><p>Es una mañana de lunes como otra cualquiera, pero lo raro es que hoy ha venido todo el mundo. Al menos uno de nosotros está siempre fuera de la oficina, visitando a algún cliente o algún emplazamiento en el que estemos trabajando. Estoy en la cocina con Asuma, poniéndolo al día sobre los avances en la nueva casa de la señora Kent.<p>

- ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez si quiere cambiar de estilo? Puede que sea eso lo que haga que no sienta la casa como su hogar. Puede que le ahorres una fortuna al señor Kent -ríe Asuma-. Aunque yo no me quejo, claro. Por mí puede mudarse todos los años que le queden de vida siempre y cuando siga contratándote a ti para que le apañes la casa.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿Para que se la apañe? Hago mucho más que eso, Asuma. No sé. Insiste en que lo quiere todo moderno, pero no estoy segura de si es lo que encaja con ella. Creo que se aburre. Eso, o que le encanta estar rodeada de obreros -digo al tiempo que enarco las cejas y me echo a reír.

- Ah, pues puede ser -bromea también él-. Esa pájara tiene unos setenta años. Quizá debería buscarse un amante joven. El señor Kent tiene muchas jovencitas distribuidas por todo el mundo. Y lo sé de una fuente muy fiable. -Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío con cariño.

Sé que Asuma se refiere a su mujer, Kurenai. Se entera de todo lo que pasa. Ella misma se considera una entrometida, sabelotodo y cotilla. Si hay algo que no sepa, es que no tiene interés. No sé cómo Asuma la aguanta. Debe de ser agotador tener que escucharla a diario. Por suerte, sólo se deja caer por la oficina una vez a la semana, antes de ir a la peluquería. Asentir sin parar durante la media hora que se pasa poniéndonos al día sobre su ajetreada vida social -y la de los demás- es soportable. Yo hago todo lo posible por quedar con mis clientes los miércoles sobre las doce, que es cuando sé que Kurenai va a venir. Asuma es simpático y agradable; lo adoro. Kurenai es horrible. Me da pavor.

- ¿Cómo está Kurenai? -pregunto por cortesía. La verdad es que me da igual.

Él levanta las manos con desesperación.

- Me saca de quicio. Esa mujer tiene la misma capacidad de concentración que un niño de dos años. Estaba obsesionada con el bridge, y ahora me dice que se ha apuntado a bailar kumba o no se qué. No consigo seguirle el ritmo.

- ¿Quieres decir zumba?

- Eso. -Me señala con su barrita de chocolate digestiva-. Parece que está muy de moda.

Yo me echo a reír al imaginarme a Kurenai ataviada con unas mallas de leopardo y saltando con su generoso trasero arriba y abajo.

- Ah, Hatake quiere verte el miércoles -me informa Asuma guiñándome el ojo-. Te quieren a ti, flor.

- ¿En serio?

Él se echa a reír.

- Eres demasiado modesta, mi niña. He comprobado tu agenda y te lo he apuntado a las doce y media. Se hospeda en el Royal Park. ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro. -No necesito comprobar si tengo un hueco porque Asuma ya se ha tomado la libertad de hacerlo por mí. Y si además evito tener que soportar las novedades de Kurenai de esta semana, mejor que mejor. Bajo el culo de la encimera de la cocina y me dirijo a mi mesa-. Voy a terminar unos bocetos y a mandar correos electrónicos a unos cuantos contratistas.

Su móvil empieza a sonar.

- ¿Qué querrá ahora? -lo oigo farfullar.

Justo cuando me dispongo a ir al indio a por algo de comer, Sai aparece en mi mesa.

- ¡Entrega para Sakura! -me grita, y deja una caja sobre el escritorio.

¿Qué es esto? No espero ningún catálogo.

- Gracias, Sai. ¿Qué tal fue el viernes?

Lanza un grito y sonríe.

- He conocido a un científico. Pero ¡madre mía!, es divino.

«¡No tan divino como el mío!» Me reprendo para mis adentros por tener esos pensamientos. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Entonces ¿fue bien? -insisto.

- Sí. Cuéntame, quién era ese hombre. -Pone las manos sobre mi mesa y se inclina hacia mí.

- ¿Qué hombre? -repongo demasiado de prisa. Retrocedo con la silla para poner algo de distancia entre la presencia interrogadora de mi amigo gay y cotilla y yo.

- Tu reacción lo dice todo. -Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y yo me pongo como un tomate.

- Sólo es un cliente -digo, y me encojo de hombros.

La mirada inquisidora de Sai se desvía hacia mis dedos, que juguetean con un mechón de mi pelo. Lo suelto y agarro rápidamente un boli. Tengo que mejorar mi capacidad para mentir. Se me da fatal. Se pasa la lengua por el interior de la mejilla, se pone de pie y se marcha de mi mesa.

Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¡Sí! Me he tirado a un atractivo madurito de treinta y tantos. ¿O son cuarenta y tantos? Es mi polvo de recuperación. Abro la caja y me encuentro una única cala encima de un libro envuelto en papel de seda.

Giuseppe Cavalli. 1936-1961

¡Vaya! Lo abro y veo una nota.

SAKURA:

ERES COMO UN LIBRO QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEER. NECESITO SABER MÁS.

UN BESO, S.

«¡Joder!» ¿Qué más quiere saber? No hay nada que saber. No soy más que una chica corriente de veintitantos años. Él sí que debería empezar a decirme algunas cosas, como su edad, por ejemplo. ¿Es normal enviarle regalos a la persona que te estás tirando? Tal vez para los maduritos sí lo sea. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto. Tengo un montón de correos electrónicos que responder, tengo que acudir a recibir unas entregas de muebles. Meto el libro en el bolso, guardo la cala en el primer cajón de mi mesa y me marcho al indio a por algo de comer antes de continuar.

* * *

><p>A las seis en punto, Margo llega traqueteando y se detiene delante de la acera para recogerme. Me peleo con el tirador oxidado de la puerta y me encaramo al asiento tras apartar una docena de revistas de tartas y tirar al suelo unos vasos vacíos de Starbucks.<p>

- Necesitas una furgoneta nueva -gruño.

Teniendo en cuenta lo ordenada que es Ino en casa, Margo está hecha un asco.

- Chis, vas a herir sus sentimientos -dice riendo-. ¿Qué tal el día? -me pregunta con cautela.

Tengo los hombros totalmente caídos. No he conseguido hacer nada en el trabajo. Me he pasado todo el día pensando en cierta criatura maravillosa de edad desconocida. Saco el libro y la nota del bolso y se los paso. Ella los coge y una expresión de incertidumbre baña sus bonitas y pálidas facciones cuando abre la tapa y la nota cae sobre su regazo. La recoge, lee lo que dice y me mira con la boca abierta.

- Lo sé -digo en consonancia con su cara de asombro.

Vuelve a leer la nota y cierra la boca hasta que su gesto se transforma en una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! El señor nos ha salido profundo.

Me devuelve el libro y se adentra en el tráfico.

- Eso parece. -Mi mente se traslada a nuestras conversaciones íntimas, pero me obligo a dejar de pensar en ello de inmediato.

- ¿Hasta qué punto es bueno en la cama? -pregunta Ino como si tal cosa, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Me vuelvo hacia ella de inmediato, pero no me devuelve la mirada.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar -respondo. ¡El mejor, fantástico, alucinante! ¡No pararía de hacerlo con él jamás!

- ¿Va a convertirse en una relación de despecho?

Suspiro.

- Sí, creo que sí. Y no sólo por el sexo.

Estira el brazo, me aprieta la rodilla y sonríe con condescendencia. Entiende perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando.

Aminoramos la marcha en la entrada de una calle residencial e Ino detiene la furgoneta.

- Vale, vete atrás -ordena.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Vete atrás, Sakura! -repite la orden dándome palmaditas en la pierna.

- ¿Para qué? -Sé que estoy frunciendo el ceño. ¿Para qué narices quiere que me vaya a la parte de atrás?

Ino señala la calle y entonces lo entiendo todo. La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer algo arrepentida.

- La he protegido, acolchado y sujetado, pero esta calle es una puta pesadilla. Me ha llevado dos semanas hacer esta tarta. Si le pasa algo, estoy jodida.

Desvío mi expresión boquiabierta de Ino y miro la vía de tres carriles con coches aparcados a ambos lados. Sólo el del medio permite que circule el tráfico. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino los horribles badenes de caucho negro que hay cada veinte metros. Madre mía, voy a dar más vueltas que un penique en una secadora.

- ¿No podemos llevarla en brazos? -pregunto con desesperación.

- Tiene cinco pisos y pesa una tonelada. Tú sujeta la caja. Todo irá bien.

Resoplo y me desabrocho el cinturón.

- No puedo creerme que me estés haciendo esto -protesto mientras paso a la parte trasera de la furgoneta para sujetar la enorme caja de la tarta entre los brazos-. ¿No podías montarla allí?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no. ¡Tú sujeta la puta tarta! -grita con impaciencia.

Me agarro a la caja con más fuerza, separo las piernas para mantener el equilibrio y apoyo la mejilla contra ella. Estamos en la entrada de la calle con el motor en marcha y parece que nos hayan sacado de una escena cómica.

- ¿Lista? -pregunta.

Oigo que mete la primera marcha con un fuerte tirón.

- Venga, arranca de una vez, ¿quieres? -le espeto. Ella sonríe y el vehículo empieza a traquetear hacia adelante. Detrás, un coche empieza a hacer sonar el claxon con impaciencia.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas! -grita Ino al tiempo que nos topamos con el primer badén.

Mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y aplasto la cara contra la caja. Cuando vuelvo a bajar, se me resbalan los tacones.

- ¡Ino! -chillo, y aterrizo sobre mi trasero.

- ¡No sueltes la caja!

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie a duras penas sin soltar la tarta, pero entonces las ruedas traseras rebotan al subir el montículo.

- ¡Más despacio!

- ¡No puedo! ¡Si no, no los sube! -exclama, y llega a otro badén.

- ¡Joder! -Vuelvo a salir volando por los aires y aterrizo con un fuerte golpe seco-. ¡Ino!

Se está partiendo de risa, lo que no hace sino cabrearme todavía más.

- ¡Lo siento! -grita.

- ¡Mentirosa! -digo entre dientes cuando vuelvo a levantarme.

Me quito los tacones para intentar tener más equilibrio.

- Mierda.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No pienso dar marcha atrás, caballero! -sisea.

Un Jaguar viene hacia nosotras y, con sólo una vía disponible y sin sitio para parar, no hay nada que hacer. Una orquesta de fuertes pitidos empieza a sonar a nuestro alrededor. Ino continúa hacia adelante, y yo sigo dando vueltas en la parte trasera de Margo.

- Te voy a embestir -le advierte al del Jaguar mientras aprieta el claxon varias veces-. ¿Qué tal la tarta?

- ¡Bien! ¡No dejes que nos gane! -grito, y vuelvo a aterrizar sobre mi trasero-. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Aguanta! ¡Sólo quedan dos!

- ¡Nooo!

Tras dos sacudidas más y, probablemente dos moratones más en el culo, aparcamos en doble fila y descargamos la estúpida tarta de cinco pisos. El del Jaguar no para de pitar, de insultarnos y de hacernos gestos con la mano, pero no le hacemos ni caso. Aún descalza, ayudo a Ino a trasladar la tarta hasta la inmensa cocina de la señora Link, que va a celebrar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de su hija por todo lo alto. Dejo a Ino a su aire y regreso a la furgoneta para esperarla. Hago como que no oigo los persistentes pitidos de los coches y busco los zapatos en la parte trasera. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Noel Gallagher invade mis tímpanos con Sunday Morning Call desde el asiento del copiloto y mi corazón, que ya está agitado por el reciente esfuerzo, empieza a martillearme con fuerza el pecho. Abandono la búsqueda de los tacones y gateo hasta la parte delantera para responder a la llamada. Decido ignorar los motivos por los que tengo tantas ganas de hablar con él.

- Hola -jadeo, y salgo de Margo y me desplomo contra un lateral del vehículo. ¡Estoy exhausta!

- Vale, esta vez no he sido yo quien te ha dejado cansada, así que ¿te importaría decirme quién te tiene jadeando como si no hubieses parado de follar en una semana? -Sonrío. Su voz me causa mucha alegría después del desastre de los últimos veinte minutos-. ¿Qué son todos esos pitidos? -pregunta.

- He venido con Ino a entregar una tarta y estamos bloqueando la carretera -explico, pero me distrae un hombre de negocios rechoncho, medio calvo y de mediana edad que se acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Aparta la furgoneta, pedazo de imbécil! -brama mientras hace aspavientos con los brazos.

«Mierda. ¡Ino, date prisa!»

- ¿Quién coño es ése? -grita Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Nadie -contesto.

El gordo pelón da una patada a la rueda de Margo.

- ¡Apártate, zorra!

Maldita sea, es un hombre de mediana edad con alopecia y está muy cabreado.

Sasuke gruñe.

- Dime que no ha dicho lo que acabo de oír. -Su voz se ha tornado agresiva.

- Tranquilo. Ino ya viene de camino -miento rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- No lo sé, en alguna parte de Belgravia. -La verdad es que no me he fijado mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada rodando por Margo como para fijarme en los nombres de las calles.

El gordo calvo me empuja.

- ¿Estás sorda, zorra estúpida?

Mierda, va a atizarme. Sasuke hiperventila al otro lado del teléfono y, de repente, desaparece. Miro la pantalla y veo que ha finalizado la llamada. Levanto la vista y miro hacia los escalones que llevan a casa de la señora Link, pero la puerta está totalmente cerrada. Don Calvorota me empuja dentro de la furgoneta.

- Por favor, deme cinco minutos -le ruego al capullo iracundo. Si Ino estuviera aquí, ya habría mordido el suelo.

- ¡Mueve esta puta chatarra, gilipollas! -me ruge en la cara. Yo retrocedo.

Corro hasta la acera, pisando todas las piedrecitas sueltas que hay por el camino, y subo la escalera hasta la entrada principal de la señora Link.

- ¡Ino! -llamo con urgencia, y me vuelvo y sonrío dulcemente al calvorota agresivo. El hombre me espeta otro aluvión de improperios. Está claro que necesita unas sesiones de control de la ira-. ¡Ino! -vuelvo a gritar mientras aporreo la puerta de nuevo. Los cláxones no paran de sonar, y tengo al hombre más enfadado con el que me haya topado jamás insultándome sin parar. ¡Me duele el culo y las putas piedras me están apuñalando los pies!-. ¡INO! -Vale, ahora también me duele la garganta.

Entonces me paro a pensar. ¿Ha dejado las llaves en la furgoneta? Bajo los escalones y regreso para comprobar el contacto; rodeo la furgoneta por detrás para esquivar al calvo.

Pero parece ser que no está dispuesto a dejar que me libre de él, así que choco contra su cuerpo gordo y sudoroso cuando llego a la puerta del conductor.

- ¡Ay! -grito, y me alcanza una bocanada de rancio olor corporal.

Me agarra del brazo y me aprieta con fuerza.

- Como no muevas este puto trasto ahora mismo voy a darte hasta hartarme.

Me apoyo contra la furgoneta y él sigue apretando hasta que me duele tanto que siento ganas de llorar. ¡Es un puto psicópata! Va a darme una paliza en una preciosa calle arbolada del pijo barrio de Belgravia; saldré en todos los informativos matinales de mañana. No pienso volver a hablar a Ino en la vida. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas de terror y sigo pegada a la puerta de Margo sin saber qué hacer. Es un tipo muy agresivo, seguro que maltrata a su mujer.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

El rugido que inunda el aire bloquea el sonido del tráfico de Londres y los pitidos de los coches. También hace que se me doblen las rodillas de alivio. Me vuelvo hacia la voz más oportuna que jamás hubiera esperado oír y veo a Sasuke corriendo por la carretera vestido con un traje y con cara de asesino.

«¡Gracias a Dios!» No sé de dónde ha salido, y lo cierto es que me da igual. Siento un alivio tremendo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a nadie en mi vida, y el hecho de que sea un hombre al que conozco desde hace apenas una semana debería significar algo para mí.

La cabeza gorda y espantosa de don Calvorota se vuelve hacia Sasuke y una expresión de pánico profundo se apodera al instante de sus sudorosas facciones. Ha dejado de apretar. Me suelta, se aparta de Margo y empieza a evaluar la montaña alta y musculosa que avanza como un rayo hacia nosotros. Su feo rostro delata su intención de salir pitando, pero no lo consigue. Sasuke lo golpea antes de que logre mover sus cortas piernas y lo hace salir volando por los aires hasta que aterriza contra el asfalto.

¡Madre mía! Me equivocaba. El calvorota no es el hombre más agresivo que haya visto en la vida. Sasuke le propina un puñetazo en la cara y a continuación le da una patada en el estómago. El hombre lanza un grito.

- Levanta ese culo gordo del suelo y discúlpate. -Lo alza de la carretera y lo planta delante de mí-. ¡Discúlpate! -ruge.

Miro al calvo, que no para de resollar. Tiene la nariz rota y la sangre le gotea sobre el traje. Sentiría pena por él si no supiera que es un capullo asqueroso. ¿Qué clase de hombre trata así a una mujer?

- Lo… lo siento -tartamudea totalmente aturdido.

Sasuke lo sacude sin dejar de agarrarlo de la chaqueta.

- Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, te arrancaré la cabeza -le advierte con voz amenazadora-. Y ahora, lárgate.

Suelta con violencia al hombre magullado, me agarra y me estrecha contra su pecho.

Yo me desmorono y empiezo a temblar y a llorar sobre el costoso traje de Sasuke, que me cobija en su torso firme y cálido.

- Debería haber matado a ese cabrón -gruñe-. Oye, deja de llorar o me cabrearé.

Me acaricia la cabeza con la palma de la mano y suspira sobre mi cabello.

- ¿De dónde has salido? -musito contra su pecho. No me importa, me alegra inmensamente que esté aquí.

- Estaba por aquí, y no era muy difícil encontrarte con todo este jaleo. ¿e Ino?

Eso, ¿e Ino? Se ha desatado el caos y ella sigue sin aparecer. ¡Voy a matarla! Cuando me haya recompuesto en brazos de Sasuke, voy a matarla.

- Huy, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Saco la cabeza de mi escondite y veo a Ino delante de Margo, totalmente desconcertada.

- Creo que será mejor que muevas la furgoneta, Ino -le aconseja Sasuke con diplomacia. Ni siquiera ha derramado una gota de sudor.

- Ah, vale -responde, ajena por completo a la situación.

Sasuke se aparta y me observa de arriba abajo.

- ¿Y tus zapatos? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos se le vuelven a ensombrecer de ira al pensar que los he perdido en la reyerta con el calvorota.

- Están dentro de Margo -digo, y me sorbo los mocos-. En la furgoneta -explico al ver que no sabe a qué me refiero.

Me coge en brazos, me lleva hasta la acera y me deja junto a la pared de la casa de la señora Link.

- Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo han llegado hasta ahí.

- ¡Yo los cojo! -grita Ino. Más le vale. Viene corriendo con los tacones en la mano-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Dónde estabas? -le pregunto secamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

- Me ha obligado a subir a ver el vestido para la fiesta. Era demasiado pequeño, ha sido horrible. Han tardado diez minutos en embutirla en él. -Se detiene y mira a Sasuke, que ha ido a coger mi bolso del asiento delantero de Margo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta susurrando-. Parece furioso.

- El del Jaguar me ha agredido -contesto. Me sacudo la gravilla de las doloridas suelas de los pies y me pongo los tacones-. Estaba hablando con Sasuke justo cuando ha empezado todo. No sé de dónde ha salido.

- Sakura, lo siento mucho. -Se apoya contra la pared y me rodea con el brazo-. Menos mal que estaba por aquí el señor, ¿eh? -Advierto el tonillo de insinuación de su voz.

- Ino, mueve la furgoneta antes de que estalle una guerra. -Sasuke se acerca con mi bolso y yo me incorporo. Me duelen mucho las plantas, así que vuelvo a sentarme. Hago una mueca de dolor. Vaya, el culo también me duele. Sasuke pone mala cara al ver mis gestos-. Sakura se viene conmigo -dice observando cómo muevo mi dolorido trasero.

- ¿Ah, sí? -pregunto.

Enarca las cejas.

- Sí -responde con un tono que no da pie a objeciones.

- Tranquilo, puedo irme con Ino -sugiero de todos modos. Probablemente ya haya interrumpido con mi escenita vespertina lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

- No, te vienes conmigo. -Subraya cada una de las palabras y sus labios forman una línea recta.

Vale. No voy a discutir por esto.

Ino nos mira como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis y finalmente se levanta.

- Te veo en casa. -Me da un beso en la sien y otro bien grande a Sasuke en la mejilla. A él se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

¿A qué ha venido eso? Se aleja hacia Margo, sin ninguna prisa, se vuelve, sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que ignora por completo.

Me vuelvo hacia la bestia alta y atractiva que tengo delante de mí -con un aspecto de lo más apetecible con un traje gris y una camisa blanca inmaculada- y veo que me está mirando con los ojos negros entornados.

- ¿Qué te duele? -pregunta.

Me levanto y hago otra mueca cuando mis pies acusan el peso de mi cuerpo.

- El culo -digo mientras me froto el maltratado trasero y estiro la mano para cogerle el bolso-. Estaba sujetándole la tarta a Ino en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

- ¿No llevabas puesto el cinturón?

- No, no hay cinturones en las partes traseras de las furgonetas, Sasuke.

Él sacude la cabeza, me levanta, me acuna entre sus fuertes brazos y echa a andar por la calle. Yo exhalo con intensidad y le dejo hacer lo que quiera. Apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- No me has llamado. Te dije que me llamaras -me reprende con un gruñido.

Suspiro con resignación.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también -dice suavemente.

- ¿El qué?

- No haber llegado antes.

- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

- Bueno, si me hubieras llamado, habría sabido que ibas a hacer una tontería y te lo habría prohibido. La próxima vez, haz lo que se te manda.

Frunzo el ceño apoyada en su hombro y él me mira como si se hubiese percatado de mi reacción ante su regañina. Sonríe y me acaricia la frente con los labios. Cierro los ojos. Es innegable. No cabe duda de que hay algo entre nosotros. Y está haciendo que me replantee la idea de seguir soltera.

Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, alzo la vista y veo el Aston Martin de Sasuke abandonado en un punto desde el que está claro que no podía avanzar a causa del atasco. Unos cuantos peatones revolotean a su alrededor admirando el vehículo. Me deja en el asiento del copiloto y cierra la puerta. Pasa por delante del coche, se sienta tras el volante, arranca y deja atrás todo el caos. Yo me acomodo y admiro su perfil mientras él sortea el tráfico. Lo ha dejado todo para venir corriendo a rescatarme. Mentiría si dijera que no agradezco lo que ha hecho.

Me mira y me pone una mano en la rodilla.

- ¿Estás bien, nena?

Sonrío. Siento que cada minuto que paso con él me muero por sus huesos un poco más. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha, de edad desconocida.

* * *

><p>Detiene el coche delante de casa de Ino. No me sorprende ver que Margo no ha llegado todavía. Este tío conduce como un loco. Salgo del coche y no tarda en cogerme en brazos y llevarme por el camino hasta la entrada.<p>

- Puedo andar -protesto, pero hace como que no me oye.

Al llegar a la puerta, me coge las llaves de la mano, abre y la cierra de una patada una vez que entramos. Empiezo a revolverme y me deja en el suelo, me rodea la cintura con una mano y me atrae hacia él.

Me levanta hasta que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y mis labios alcanzan los suyos. Suspiro, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dejo que su lengua entre en mi boca lenta y suavemente. La llevo clara si creo que puedo resistirme a él. Pero bien clara.

- Gracias por el libro -le digo pegada a su boca.

Se aparta, me mira y sus ojos negros brillan de júbilo.

- De nada -responde, y me da un beso casto en los labios.

- Gracias por salvarme.

Entonces esboza esa sonrisa descarada y arrogante.

- Cuando quieras, nena.

La puerta de casa se abre de repente e Ino irrumpe con una prisa exagerada; nos pilla abrazados.

- Perdón -se disculpa, y sube corriendo al piso por la escalera.

Sasuke se ríe y mueve las caderas contra mí, lo cual despierta un delicioso ardor en mi vientre. Mi respiración se intensifica cuando apoya su frente contra la mía. Libera un largo suspiro y su aliento fresco me invade la nariz.

- Si estuviéramos solos, te pondría ahora mismo contra esa pared y te follaría viva. -Vuelve a adelantar la cadera. El ardor desciende hasta mi sexo y me obliga a gemir. Maldigo mentalmente a Ino.

- Podemos hacerlo en silencio -susurro-. Te dejo que me amordaces.

Él sonríe con malicia.

- Créeme, ibas a gritar tanto que ninguna mordaza lo ocultaría. -Me estremezco físicamente al pensarlo-. Mañana -dice con firmeza-. Quiero solicitar una cita.

¿Qué? ¿Una cita para follarme? Esto… ¡no hace ninguna falta solicitar cita!

Se echa a reír. Debe de haber notado mi confusión.

- Quiero que vuelvas a La Mansión para darte la información que necesitas para empezar a trabajar en serio en algunos diseños.

Abro la boca y él se inclina, me mete la lengua dentro y me ataca con vehemencia. Dejo que me haga lo que quiera, y me tiemblan las rodillas cuando menea de nuevo esas benditas caderas.

Se aparta jadeante, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- No pido cita para follar contigo, Sakura. Eso lo haré cuando me plazca.

«Ah, vale.»

Da la sensación de que hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas antes de soltarme y dejarme donde estoy. Me siento abandonada y débil. Aparta su mirada sombría de la mía y la dirige hacia la escalera. Sé que él también está maldiciendo a Ino por estar en casa. No puedo creer que acabe de tentarme con esos movimientos deliciosos para luego dejarme así. He pasado de hacerme la dura a suplicar mentalmente.

- En La Mansión, a las doce -exige, y me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo. Yo asiento-. Buena chica.

Sonríe, me posa los labios en la frente, da media vuelta y se marcha.

Yo me quedo ahí plantada contra la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Se ha ido ya el señor?

Alzo la mirada y veo a Ino apoyada en la barandilla y moviendo una botella de vino. Sí, por favor. Es justo lo que necesito.

* * *

><p>lo prometido es deuda!<p>

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 <strong>

A la mañana siguiente, inicio la jornada laboral estrepitosamente mal, y lo digo de manera casi literal. Acabo tirada en el suelo de madera, rodeada de cajas, y Sai corre hacia mí con el horror reflejado en su cara de bebé.

- Madre mía, ¿estás bien? -Se agacha para ayudarme a levantarme y me alisa la falda negra ceñida antes de pasar a la blusa sin mangas-. Lo siento muchísimo. Iba a llevarlas al almacén.

Revolotea a mi alrededor como una mamá gallina, barboteando sobre libros de salud, de seguridad y de prevención de accidentes.

- Sai, estoy bien. ¡Quítame las manos de las tetas!

Al instante, retira de mis pechos las manos nerviosas entre risitas.

- ¡Qué pechos tan hermosos tienes, Caperucita!

- Si no fueras gay ya te habría dado una bofetada -le advierto.

- Ya, pero lo soy -responde con orgullo mientras empieza a recoger las cajas.

- ¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

- Muestras. Hinata recibió la entrega. Lo lógico sería que las hubiera guardado en el armario. Esa chica es una inútil -protesta.

Rastreo la oficina y veo a Hinata peleándose con la fotocopiadora. La verdad es que vive en su propio mundo.

- Buenos días -oigo cómo saluda a Tenten antes de verla-. Sai, no pienso volver a salir contigo -le recrimina mientras se sienta en la silla.

Los miro a los dos y me quedo esperando una explicación, pero parece que ninguno está dispuesto a dármela.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

Sai se encoge de hombros con expresión de culpabilidad y Tenten inspira hondo para empezar a detallar sus quejas punto por punto:

- ¡Volvió a dejarme tirada! -exclama, y dirige a Sai una mirada acusadora.

Dejo el bolso junto a mi mesa y observo a Tenten mientras lanza todo tipo de acusaciones a Sai, que parece sentirse muy culpable.

- No vuelvas a pedirme que salga contigo en la vida -espeta, y lo señala con el bolígrafo-. ¡El viernes te largaste con el científico y anoche ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de irte a casa con el mismo hombre!

- ¡Sai! -exclamo con sarcasmo-. ¿No decías que el científico era tu alma gemela?

- Puede que aún lo sea -se defiende con un tono de voz muy agudo-. Sólo estoy probando muestras antes de decidir en qué debo invertir.

Tenten resopla y gira su silla para darle la espalda. Con mucho cuidado, apoyo el culo sobre el asiento suave y acolchado de la mía, que en estos momentos me parece de hierro, y hago una mueca de dolor. Saco el móvil del bolso y veo que tengo un mensaje de Ino.

Me he ido temprano. No he querido despertarte por si estabas soñando con «señores»;-) ¿Nos vemos en el Baroque a las 13? Tengo que estar de vuelta a las 14.30:*

Así es. Y despierta también sueño con él. Empiezo a contestarle para rechazar su invitación -he quedado con un dios-, pero me detengo a mitad del mensaje. Se supone que había quedado con Sasori para comer. Me desmorono en la silla. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte en estos momentos, y no voy a engañarme a mí misma acerca de la razón. Empiezo a darme golpecitos en un incisivo con la uña e intento pensar en cómo salir de ésta. ¿Conclusión? No puedo, así que escribo primero a Ino.

Lo siento. Estoy muy, muy, muy ocupada. Nos vemos en casa. Un beso. S.

No puedo creerme que me toque el pelo incluso cuando escribo una mentira. Se pondría hecha una fiera si se enterase de que he quedado con Sasori. Empiezo a golpetearme el diente de nuevo. No sé a cuál de los dos debería dejar tirado. Sasori parecía muy deprimido, y me dijo que no estaba bien. Sasuke quiere que vuelva a La Mansión para empezar con el diseño y es posible que pase algo más… Esa mera idea hace que apriete los muslos. Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Sasori.

- Hola -me saluda, y suena más contento de lo que me esperaba. Aunque seguramente no por mucho tiempo.

- Oye, me ha surgido algo. ¿Podemos quedar otro día? -Contengo la respiración y me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior mientras espero su respuesta, y sí, me estoy tocando el pelo. Pese a que en realidad no estoy mintiendo. Me ha surgido algo.

- ¡Sakura, por favor! -me ruega. Me suelto el mechón al instante. El Sasori arrogante y seguro de sí mismo ha vuelto a desaparecer y ha sido sustituido por un extraño tímido e inseguro-. Necesito hablar contigo, de verdad.

Me dejo caer en la silla, totalmente derrotada. ¿Cómo negarme si me lo pide así? Debe de estar pasándole algo terrible.

- Vale -suspiro-. Nos vemos en el Baroque.

- Genial, nos vemos entonces -contesta de nuevo con tono seguro.

Me mantengo ocupada enviando correos electrónicos y comprobando los progresos de los contratistas. Pero al mismo tiempo pienso en mil excusas que darle a Sasuke. Menos mal que no tengo que dárselas cara a cara, porque mi manía de juguetear con el pelo me delataría al instante.

Asuma aparece a las once con un café de Starbucks. Quiero besarlo.

- Capuchino, doble y sin azúcar ni chocolate para ti, flor. -Me besa la mejilla y me deja el vaso en la mesa-. No olvides tu cita con Kakashi mañana. -Se sienta en mi escritorio y yo aguanto la respiración al oírlo crujir.

- Tranquilo. -Le muestro mi agenda para que vea que lo tengo marcado y con letras bien grandes.

- Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal te fue en La Mansión?

Me pongo colorada al instante. No le conté a Asuma mi segunda visita al hotel, pero sólo tenía que pasar las páginas de mi agenda para verla, y es evidente que ya lo ha hecho.

- Bien -contesto con una voz unos tonos más aguda de lo normal y con la cara roja como un tomate. Rezo para que acepte mi abrupta y monosilábica respuesta y me deje en paz.

- Vaya, vaya. Ya me contarás. -Se levanta de la mesa y se marcha para repartir el resto de los cafés.

Instintivamente, compruebo la mesa por debajo, por si hay astillas o se ha soltado algún tornillo. Suspiro de alivio por haberme librado del interrogatorio y porque mi escritorio sigue ileso. He estado tan despistada que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Asuma se hubiese enterado de mis actividades extracurriculares con el señor Uchiha. Podría meterme en un buen lío.

Mi teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje. Lo cojo al instante y leo la respuesta de Ino:

Compra el vino. Un beso.

Miro la hora en el ordenador. Las once y cuarto. Debería estar saliendo ya para reunirme a las doce con el señor Uchiha. Muy a mi pesar, busco su teléfono, pero, en lugar de llamarlo, me entra el canguelo y le mando un mensaje:

Me ha surgido algo importante. Ya quedaremos. Luego te llamo. Un beso. S.

Apenas dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y me suelto el pelo, la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra una repartidora con un montón de calas. Es la misma chica que fue al Lusso. Sai señala mi mesa y de pronto me siento invadida por un torrente de culpabilidad. Me hundo aún más en la silla, hecha polvo. Acabo de dejarlo plantado y él me manda flores. Bueno, técnicamente no lo he dejado plantado. Sólo he aplazado una reunión de negocios. Lo entenderá. Acepto las flores, firmo los papeles de la chica y después encuentro la nota.

**ESTOY DESEANDO QUE LLEGUE MI CITA.**

**TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS SENTIR LO MISMO.**

**UN BESO, S.**

Dejo caer los brazos sobre el escritorio y entierro la cabeza entre ellos. Me siento como una auténtica mierda. Después de todo lo que hizo ayer por mí, de que golpeara a ese calvorota capullo, de que me rescatase de una agresión… ¿y voy yo y hago esto? Soy una auténtica imbécil, y lo he dejado plantado por mi ex. Soy una estúpida. Joder, como Ino se entere estoy muerta. No obstante, tengo que decirle que deje de mandarme flores al trabajo. Asuma no tardará en empezar a hacerme preguntas.

* * *

><p>Salgo del trabajo a la una menos cuarto para ir a reunirme con Sasori después de haberme comportado todavía peor y haber ignorado diez llamadas de Sasuke. Sé que sólo he empeorado las cosas, pero no he visto su primera llamada porque estaba en el baño y no he podido contestarle a la segunda porque estaba hablando con un cliente por el fijo, así que ha empezado a llamar sin parar, por lo que deduzco que no está muy contento. Y ha conseguido que me harte de una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos.<p>

Cuando llego, la barra está llena, pero veo a Sasori en un rincón, ya con unas bebidas sobre la mesa.

Se levanta en cuanto me ve con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura! -Me agarra y me abraza contra su pecho, cosa que me pilla por sorpresa.

Jamás me había abrazado de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos. Se aparta y me da un beso en la mejilla que alarga un poco más de lo necesario.

- Gracias por haber venido. Te he pedido vino, que sé que te encanta. ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro -sonrío. Una copita no me hará daño. Me aparto de él y me siento en la silla de enfrente-. ¿Va todo bien? -pregunto nerviosa y con la voz cargada de toda la aprensión que siento en realidad.

- Estás muy guapa -comenta sonriendo alegremente-. ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, estoy bien -respondo, y frunzo el ceño-. Sasori, ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme? Dijiste que no estabas bien.

Se muestra nervioso y su comportamiento me resulta sospechoso. Estoy empezando a sentirme tremendamente incómoda. Doy un sorbo al vino y observo por encima de la copa cómo juega con el borde del vaso de su pinta de cerveza. ¿Qué lo reconcome? Al final toma aire, se inclina sobre la mesa y coloca una mano encima de la mía. Me quedo inmóvil a mitad del sorbo y bajo la mirada hacia su mano.

Entonces me doy cuenta. «¡Mierda!» Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados y rezo para que me diga que _Henry_, el pececillo de colores, ha muerto. Por favor, que sea eso y no lo que creo que va a ser.

- Sakura, quiero volver contigo -dice de forma clara y concisa.

La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, al menos hasta hace diez segundos. Pero ¿qué narices le pasa?

Mi copa continúa pegada a mis labios cuando continúa:

- He sido un gilipollas. No me merezco una segunda oportunidad…

Yo resoplo.

- ¿Una «segunda» oportunidad?

Deja caer la cabeza, derrotado.

- Vale, sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. -Levanta la cabeza y veo su expresión llorosa y sincera-. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Cuántas veces he oído toda esta mierda? Es infiel por naturaleza.

- Sasori, lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar -le digo con voz tranquila y pausada.

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para reafirmar mis palabras.

En cuestión de tres segundos, su rostro pasa de triste y afligido a oscuro y receloso.

- Es por ella, ¿verdad? -me espeta desde el otro lado de la mesa. No hace falta ser ningún genio para saber a quién se refiere-. En cuanto abre esa bocaza, tú la escuchas. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pensar por ti misma?

Me quedo pasmada. Lo cierto es que Ino no dijo ni una palabra a lo largo de cuatro años. Me dejó claro que no le gustaba Sasori, pero jamás interfirió en nuestra relación. Yo traté de mantenerlos a distancia. Ella nunca intentó influenciarme. Sólo estaba ahí, como una verdadera amiga, cuando las cosas se torcían. Y lo hacían… muy a menudo. Retiro la mano de debajo de la suya y le doy otro trago al vino para relajarme. No merece mi tiempo. Ya malgasté cuatro años con él y no va a robarme ni un segundo más. No puedo creer que haya dejado tirado a Sasuke para venir aquí.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? -sisea con la mirada llena de rencor y desdén.

Tengo ganas de pegarle, pero consigo dominar la ira.

- Sasori, ya lo he dicho todo, tengo que irme. ¿Era ése el único motivo para arrastrarme hasta aquí?

Él da un respingo y enarca las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

- ¿No estás preparada para volver a intentarlo?

- No -respondo llanamente. Jamás había tomado una decisión con tanta facilidad.

Se pone en pie de un salto, iracundo, y derrama la cerveza en el proceso.

- Me necesitarás antes que yo a ti.

Me río en su cara.

- ¿Que yo voy a necesitarte? -Trato de controlar el ataque de risa-. Sí, por eso estás aquí suplicándome que volvamos y yo te he mandado a la mierda. ¿Qué pasa, Sasori? ¿Ya no te quedan más mujeres que tirarte?

Lo miro mientras se alisa el traje negro y barato que lleva puesto y se pasa la mano por el pelo rojo y lacio. Es curioso, ya no lo encuentro atractivo. En realidad me da repelús. ¿Qué veía en él? Estaba con él por costumbre, nada más. Una mala costumbre.

- ¡Lo sabía! -La voz aguda de Ino hace que me tense-. ¡Sabía que estabas viéndolo! -Al volverme, veo su precioso rostro normalmente pálido rojo de ira.

- Vaya, ha venido a unirse a la fiesta -suelta Sasori en voz alta para que lo oiga-. No puedes dejar de meter las narices donde no te llaman, ¿verdad?

Miro hacia la barra y veo que la gente ha empezado a observarnos, especialmente a Sasori, que ha tirado el vaso de cerveza al suelo. Si me dejan, le ahorraré saliva a Ino y le contaré lo que acaba de suceder. Aunque supongo que, después de cuatro años con la «bocaza» cerrada, debería dejar que se desahogara.

Se acerca a él en actitud desafiante. Sasori la mira con cara de pocos amigos cuando se le encara.

- Ella no te quiere, pedazo de mierda engreída. -Su tono es controlado y penetrante-. Está con otro, así que vuelve al agujero del que has salido.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirle eso? Sasori me mira en busca de una confirmación, pero yo no se la ofrezco. Suelta unos cuantos improperios airados y se larga del bar con una pataleta.

Ino se deja caer sobre la silla delante de mí y me mira con los ojos azules entornados. Me pongo a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- Me dijo que no estaba bien. ¡Pensaba que se había muerto alguien!

Ella sacude la cabeza.

- Estoy furiosa contigo.

Resoplo y cojo la copa de vino para darle un buen trago.

- Yo también estoy furiosa conmigo misma. Pero no tenías por qué haberle dicho eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella sonríe con malicia.

- Porque ha sido divertido. ¿Has visto qué cara ha puesto?

Sí, no se me olvidará en la vida. Pero, aun así, le ha dicho algo que no es cierto. No estoy con nadie. Estoy acostándome con alguien, que es muy diferente. Mi móvil empieza a sonar y lo busco por el bolso. Es la undécima llamada de Sasuke.

- ¿Quién es? -pregunta Ino, y acerca la cabeza para ver la pantalla.

- Sasuke.

Frunce el ceño.

- ¿No le contestas?

Me inclino sobre la silla y dejo que siga sonando.

- Lo he dejado plantado para venir a ver a Sasori -refunfuño.

Kate abre la boca de asombro.

- Sakura, a veces pareces tonta. No te ofendas, pero cuando estabas con él te volviste tan aburrida que me planteé dejar de ser tu amiga.

Su comentario me duele.

- Ya te vale, ¿no?

Ella se echa a reír.

- La verdad duele, ¿verdad?

- Pues sí, así es.

- Pero bueno, has salido airosa de la situación, así que voy a dejarlo correr. -Se echa hacia adelante para decirme-: Diviértete. Además, él me gusta.

Sí, ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, y él no es aburrido. Pero sé que esto no puede acabar bien. Un empleado se acerca con un recogedor y un cepillo. Le sonrío a modo de disculpa, pero el teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo y me interrumpe. Vuelvo a ignorarlo… una vez más. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Ayer estaba tan afectada que dejé que un pecho firme, una voz suave e hipnotizadora y unos labios exuberantes me nublasen el pensamiento. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cada vez que estoy con ese hombre pierdo la capacidad de pensar. Me abruma con su intensidad y me arrebata el sentido común.

- Vaya, ¡un tío bueno a las tres! Y está mirando. ¿Cómo tengo el pelo? ¿Tengo cobertura de tarta en la cara? -Ino empieza a frotarse las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Me vuelvo en esa dirección y veo al tipo de la barra de La Mansión. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Neji? No, Shikamaru. Levanta la botella de cerveza y me saluda con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro descarado. Le respondo levantando la mano y miro a Ino.

- ¿Lo conoces? -pregunta incrédula.

- Es Shikamaru, estaba en La Mansión. Es amigo de Sasuke.

- ¡Joder! Sasuke pertenece a una banda de tíos buenos. -Se echa a reír, con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la emoción-. ¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado de ese lugar? -inquiere-. La próxima vez que vayas iré contigo -dice decidida, y sé que no bromea-. Viene hacia aquí. ¡Preséntamelo, por favor!

Sacudo la cabeza. Para ella no es más que otra primera cita a la que hincarle el diente. Un momento… De repente me entra el pánico. ¿Me habrá visto con Sasori? Espera… ¿por qué me preocupa eso?

- Hola, Sakura, ¿qué tal?

Shikamaru llega a la mesa, todavía sonriendo y con ese hoyuelo en la cara. La verdad es que es muy mono, tiene el pelo desaliñado y los ojos brillantes. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta, como la otra vez. Debe de irle el estilo informal.

- Bien, Shikamaru, ¿y tú? -Apuro el vino. Me tomaría otra copa, pero no creo que a Asuma le hiciera mucha gracia que volviera a la oficina medio borracha-. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? -pregunto como si tal cosa.

- No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal Sasuke? -inquiere con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué le hace pensar que sé la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Se lo ha contado él? Noto que empiezo a ponerme colorada, aunque he llegado a la rápida conclusión de que me está tomando el pelo. Es su amigo, así que seguro que sabe cómo está. Me encojo de hombros, porque la verdad es que no sé qué contestar. No tengo ni idea de cómo está porque no he acudido a nuestra cita. Cuando me despedí ayer de él, estaba calentando todos mis motores sexuales y yo jadeaba como una desesperada. Imagino que ahora se sentirá algo cabreado por el hecho de que no haya acudido. ¡Ja! ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Despedirme? Quizá debería. Me ahorraría todos estos quebraderos de cabeza. De repente noto un fuerte golpe en la espinilla y, al alzar la vista, veo que Ino me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Ah, Shikamaru, ésta es Ino. Ino, Shikamaru. -Muevo la mano entre ambos y me fijo en que el semblante de Ino se torna angelical. Le ofrece la mano a Shikamaru, que sonríe antes de estrechársela.

- Un placer conocerte, Ino -dice con cortesía y pasándose la otra mano por las ondas engominadas.

- Lo mismo digo. -Arquea una ceja.

¡No me lo puedo creer! Está flirteando con él. Sonríe con timidez ante los cumplidos que él le hace a su cabello rubio y salvaje mientras siguen agarrados de la mano. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Para huir del evidente cortejo que tengo delante, lo abro y lo leo con un ojo cerrado.

Más vale que tengas una BUENA razón para dejarme plantado. Espero que se esté muriendo alguien. Estoy muy cabreado, señorita. Esta vez NO hay beso.

¡Vaya! Está preocupado. Mi corazón da un inesperado brinco de aprobación, pero al instante me obligo a salir de mi patética burbuja de satisfacción y me recuerdo que no tengo que rendirle cuentas de nada. Está claro que le gusta que lo obedezcan. Además, no lo he dejado plantado. Sólo he retrasado una reunión de negocios. Me va a estallar la puñetera cabeza. Pero ¿qué me pasa? Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y, al alzar la vista, veo a Ino interpretando el mejor acto de flirteo que haya visto en la vida. No conoce la vergüenza, y siguen cogidos de la mano.

Ella deja de mirar a Shikamaru y me mira a mí.

- ¿Era de Sasuke? -pregunta descaradamente.

Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa y noto que Sahikamaru me mira. La voy a matar.

- ¿Sasuke? -pregunta Shikamaru-. Acaba de llamarme. No tardará en llegar.

«¿Qué?»

Ino se echa a reír como una hiena, y yo le propino otra patada por debajo de la mesa. ¿Le habrá dicho Shikamaru que yo estaba aquí?

- Tengo que irme -digo, y me levanto-. Ino -sonrío dulcemente mientras ella controla la risa-, ¿tú no tenías que hacer algo a las dos y media?

- No -responde también sonriendo e incluso superando mi nivel de dulzura. Es de lo que no hay.

La miro con recelo y recojo mi bolso y mi teléfono.

- Bueno, pues luego nos vemos. Me alegro de volver a verte, Shikamaru.

Le suelta la mano a Ino y me besa en la mejilla.

- Sí, lo mismo digo, Sakura. Un placer.

Me dispongo a marcharme, pero entonces doy media vuelta con una expresión totalmente plana e indiferente.

- Por cierto, Ino. Dan vuelve la semana que viene. -Le suelto la bomba y espero la explosión. No tarda ni un nanosegundo en abrir la boca de asombro.

¡Toma! Le lanzo una mirada para advertirle que no debe jugar conmigo y me largo llena de satisfacción. Aunque me dura poco. Sasuke está justo detrás de mí, mirándome como un perro rabioso. Me encojo al instante.

- ¿Quién ha muerto? -ladra.

Está muy cabreado.

- Estaba trabajando -me defiendo nerviosa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y eso te impide contestar el teléfono? -Su voz destila desaprobación.

Vale, puede que el que no contestase a sus llamadas sea una razón de peso para estar enfadado.

Me vuelvo y veo a Ino y a Shikamaru observando en silencio nuestro pequeño altercado. Mi amiga empieza a mirar en todas direcciones menos en la nuestra. Ino apenas logra dominar su expresión de sorpresa y fracasa en su intento de fingir desinterés. Suspiro y miro a Sasuke, que aún parece estar a punto de golpear algo.

- He de volver al trabajo -digo. Lo esquivo y salgo del bar. Su reacción me parece exagerada y roza peligrosamente la posesión y la manipulación, y yo no quiero ni una cosa ni la otra.

Salgo a Piccadilly y sorteo la multitud que se forma a la hora de comer. Sé que me sigue. Siento su mirada verde y penetrante clavada en mi espalda.

Cuando giro hacia Berkeley Street, el gentío disminuye y me vuelvo. Está increíblemente guapo con ese traje gris pizarra y esa camisa azul claro. Resoplo para mis adentros y acelero el paso. Si consigo llegar a la oficina, estaré a salvo de su cólera. No va a montarme una escenita en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Aunque no parecía que le importase mucho montármela delante de Ino y de Shikamaru. ¿Me arriesgo? Este tío es muy inestable. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de esta manera? Sólo nos hemos acostado, no nos hemos casado.

Acelero el paso y cruzo las puertas de la oficina pero, en cuanto llego a mi mesa, me arranca de allí entre quejas y me arrastra de nuevo hacia la calle.

- Pero ¿qué coño haces? -vocifero. Él pasa de mí y sigue avanzando hacia la puerta.

Me agarro al final de su espalda y, al alzar la vista, veo que Sai, Tenten y Hinata contemplan con la boca abierta cómo me transporta hasta el exterior. Por favor, que Asuma no esté.

- ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡Suéltame!

Deja que me deslice por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y lo hace lentamente, con la intención de que note los duros músculos de su magnífico pecho. Me detiene antes de que toque el suelo con los pies. Me sostiene por la cintura para que mis labios queden a la altura de los suyos y su flagrante erección me roce justo en el lugar adecuado. ¿Está cabreado y cachondo?

Se me escapa un gemido traicionero cuando se aprieta contra mí con ese aliento cálido y fresco. Se supone que tengo que estar cabreada, y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, retenida en contra de mi voluntad -más o menos- y deseando desnudar a mi captor delante de todos mis colegas, que se han pegado al cristal de la puerta de la oficina peleándose por las mejores vistas.

- Esa boca. Me has dejado plantado. -Aprieta sus labios contra los míos y se aparta. Su mirada se suaviza mientras me mira y espera una explicación.

Ahora no puedo decirle por qué he cancelado la cita. Supongo que se subiría por las paredes.

- Lo siento -suspiro. ¿Aceptará mis disculpas?

He de volver a la oficina y aclararme las ideas. No, he de volver a casa y aclararme las ideas, a ser posible con una botella de vino.

Él sacude la cabeza suavemente y me ataca la boca con vehemencia en mitad de Bruton Street. Hundo los dedos en su pelo y me rindo a esos labios tremendamente adictivos sin darle demasiadas vueltas. No tiene ninguna vergüenza y parece ajeno por completo al ajetreo de peatones que se apresuran de un lado a otro a la hora de comer y que, con toda seguridad, se quedan mirando cómo me devora. Me tiene absorbida. Presiona la entrepierna con fuerza contra mí y gimo. Este beso es para demostrarme lo que me he perdido, y estoy empezando a odiar a Sasori por ello.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo -me ordena con un tono que no acepta réplica. Me suelta y toco el suelo con los pies. La repentina falta de sujeción hace que me tambalee hacia adelante.

Me coge del brazo para enderezarme y una puñalada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo y rompe el embrujo. Respiro hondo. Me suelta y se aparta de mí. Sus dulces ojos negros se inundan de rabia al ver los moratones que luzco en el brazo por cortesía del calvo gilipollas. Mientras los observa, la mandíbula empieza a temblarle y se le hincha el pecho.

Sólo pienso en la suerte que tuvo el calvorota de que estas magulladuras no se vieran ayer.

- Estoy bien. -Me cubro con la mano con la esperanza de que, al ocultar la zona que lo altera, abandone el estado de furia.

Parece un loco homicida. ¿Está cabreado porque tengo unos moratones?

- Tengo que volver al trabajo -digo con un hilo de voz, algo nerviosa.

Aparta la mirada de mi brazo y vuelve a fijarla en mis ojos. Me mira como si yo fuera lo que lo altera. Un destello de irritación cruza su atractivo rostro cuando levanta la mano para frotarse las sienes con las puntas de los dedos. Entonces suspira agobiado.

Finalmente, sacude un poco la cabeza y se marcha sin mediar palabra. Me deja ahí plantada sobre la acera, preguntándome qué coño ha pasado. Agacho la cabeza y miro desesperadamente al suelo, como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta escrita con tiza en los adoquines.

¿Ya está? ¿Se ha acabado? Su expresión decía que sí. No sé muy bien cómo me siento al respecto. De repente me está clavando las caderas y haciéndome gemir, y al segundo siguiente me mira con toda la rabia del mundo. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? No tengo ni idea. Me obligo a salir de mi ensimismamiento y regreso a la oficina. Reina un silencio incómodo. Todo el mundo finge estar ocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta Sai, que pasa despacio junto a mi mesa.

Levanto la mirada y veo su expresión cotilla de siempre teñida de un aire de preocupación.

- Estoy bien. Ni una palabra de esto a Asuma -digo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

- Claro, tranquila. -Levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

«¡Joder!» Lo último que necesito es que Asuma se entere de que me han pillado con un cliente. Debería haber sido más fuerte y haberme resistido a sus insinuaciones. No me gusta nada cómo me siento ahora mismo. Creo… creo que me siento… ¿abandonada?

* * *

><p>Aja aja Apareci!:D<p>

Guapuras mañana les coloco la conti, sali de mini vacaciones en la uni asi que tengo mas chance de actualizar :*

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 16 <strong>

Entro prácticamente a rastras por la puerta principal, agotada y exhausta. Ino está en la cocina fumándose un cigarrillo en la ventana.

- Tienes que dejar esa mierda -le digo con desprecio.

No fuma mucho, sólo un par de vez en cuando, pero es un mal hábito de todas formas.

Le da una última calada y lo tira por la ventana antes de bajarse rápidamente de la encimera.

- Me ayuda a pensar -se defiende.

Sí, siempre que la pillo fumándose un cigarro a escondidas me viene con el mismo cuento. Ahora se supone que debería preguntarle en qué está pensando, pero ya sé la respuesta a la pregunta.

- ¿Y el vino?

Me quita el bolso de las manos, lo abre del todo y me mira con disgusto. He cometido un pecado capital: se me ha olvidado el vino.

Me encojo de hombros. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

- Lo siento.

- Voy a la tienda, tú cámbiate. ¿Te apetece cenar _fish and chips_?

Coge el monedero de la mesa mientras mete los pies en las chanclas.

- Sólo patatas.

Recorro el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Estoy completamente desanimada.

Me siento con Ino en el sofá y picoteo patatas fritas de mi plato. No tengo nada de hambre y apenas presto atención a la reposición de «Friends». Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y estoy furiosa conmigo misma por permitirlo.

- Venga, escúpelo -me exige Ino.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi temperamental amiga con una patata frita a medio camino de la boca. Soy una idiota por pensar que iba a poder disfrutar en paz de mi taciturno estado de ánimo. Me encojo de hombros para indicarle que no estoy de humor para hablar, me meto la patata en la boca y la mastico sin ganas. Hablar de ello sería como admitir que estoy así por eso, y por «eso» me refiero a un hombre.

- Él te gusta.

Pues sí. Me gusta. Y no quiero que me guste, pero así es.

- Sólo me traerá problemas. Ya lo has visto hoy -refunfuño.

En un alarde de dramatismo, pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Lo has dejado plantado por tu ex novio. -Deposita el plato en la mesita de café que tenemos delante del sofá-. Sakura, ¿qué esperabas?

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Él no sabe por qué lo he dejado plantado. Sólo sabe que no he aparecido.

- Bueno, entonces está claro que no le gusta que lo dejen plantado -ríe-. Por cierto, estoy muy cabreada contigo.

De repente se pone muy seria.

¿Qué he hecho? Ah, ya. Debe de referirse a mi pequeña bomba sobre Dan.

- ¿Preferías que no te dijera nada? -le pregunto.

- ¡No me has avisado con bastante tiempo para que pueda irme de la ciudad! -gime.

¡Ay, madre, cuánto drama!

- ¡Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! No tienes por qué verlo.

- No, claro que no. ¡Y no pienso hacerlo!

- Pues entonces perfecto, ¿no?

Intento cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué tal con Shikamaru? -Arqueo las cejas.

- ¿A que está buenísimo? Sasuke volvió al bar, con cara de pocos amigos por cierto, así que los dejé allí. Me ha pedido el teléfono.

- ¡Eres un putón, Ino Yamanaka!

- ¡Ya lo sé! -chilla-. ¿Y cómo ha quedado la cosa con el señor?

Me observa con prudencia, evaluando mi reacción a su pregunta.

- Seguía enfadado conmigo y se largó cabreadísimo -contesto al tiempo que me encojo de hombros.

Ino sonríe.

- Es un poquito intenso.

Me echo a reír.

- ¿Un poquito? ¡Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando lo tengo cerca! Cuando me toca es como si se hiciera con el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo. Da miedo.

- ¡Joder!

- Eso digo yo, ¡joder!

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia el televisor.

- Me gusta -dice en voz baja como si le diera miedo admitirlo, como si fuera malo que le gustase-. Sólo lo comento para que lo sepas. -Se encoge de hombros pero no me mira-. Es rico, está superbueno y es evidente que le gustas mucho. Un hombre no se comporta así si lo único que busca es un polvo, Sakura.

Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se ha esfumado y no ha vuelto a llamarme desde entonces. Y quizá sea lo mejor.

- ¿Te apetece que salgamos de fiesta el sábado? -le pregunto.

Es una pregunta estúpida porque conozco perfectamente la respuesta.

Me mira con cara de pilla y yo le sonrío.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, llego tranquilamente al hotel Royal Park a las doce y cuarto lista para reunirme con Kakashi Hatake. Me acompañan hasta una sala de espera acogedora con unos sillones muy caros. Los cuadros que decoran las paredes tienen los marcos dorados y una chimenea tallada preside la habitación. Es majestuosa. Me ofrecen té, pero prefiero beber agua. Hace muchísimo calor y el vestido negro de tubo se me está pegando al cuerpo.<p>

Veinte minutos después, el señor Hatake hace su aparición con un aspecto impecable. Es muy atractivo. Me sonríe sin reparos con su perfecta dentadura blanca. ¿Qué me pasa últimamente con los hombres mayores? Bloqueo a toda prisa esos pensamientos.

- Sakura, por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Detesto hacer esperar a una dama.

Su suave acento danés es casi imperceptible pero muy sexy.

«¡Para!» Me levanto cuando se acerca a mí y le tiendo la mano con una sonrisa. Él la estrecha, pero me deja estupefacta cuando se inclina y me besa en la mejilla. Vale, ha estado un poco fuera de lugar, pero voy a pasarlo por alto. Puede que sea algo normal en Dinamarca. ¡Ja! Será mejor que no me olvide de lo que pasó la última vez que un cliente varón me besó en nuestra primera reunión.

- No se preocupe, señor Hatake. He llegado hace poco -lo tranquilizo.

- Sakura, éste es nuestro segundo proyecto juntos. Sé que has tratado con mi socio en el Lusso, pero yo voy a involucrarme mucho más en la Torre Vida, así que, por favor, llámame Kakashi. Detesto las formalidades. -Toma asiento en el sofá que tengo delante y cruza las largas piernas-. Estoy deseando contrastar ideas contigo pronto.

¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no he venido para eso?

- Sí, la verdad es que no he tenido ocasión de estudiar el proyecto todavía. Esperaba que me dieras la información y una semana para poder exponerte algunas ideas.

- ¡Por supuesto! -Ríe-. He sido muy descortés al hacerte venir avisándote con tan poco tiempo, pero vuelvo a Dinamarca el viernes. Tengo tu dirección de correo electrónico. Te enviaré los detalles. Has hecho un trabajo fantástico en el Lusso. Es muy tranquilizador colaborar con gente competente.

Me sonríe.

¿No va a darme ninguna especificación ahora? Pero si he venido a eso, ¿no?

- Si te parece, podemos hablarlo ahora un poco -le propongo.

Me observa en silencio durante un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.

- Sakura, espero que no pienses que soy demasiado atrevido, pero, verás… ¿Cómo expresarlo? -Se da golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla. Estoy un poco preocupada-. Me temo que te he traído hasta aquí con falsos pretextos.

Ríe nerviosamente y se revuelve en su asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto confundida.

Y de repente lo entiendo todo. «¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no!» Me echo hacia atrás en mi asiento, con el cuerpo tenso de los pies a la cabeza, y ruego al Todopoderoso que le infunda un poco de cordura antes de que diga lo que creo que va a decir.

- Quería pedirte que cenaras conmigo. -Me mira expectante y seguro que advierte mi cara de horror. Estoy más roja que un tomate-. Mañana por la noche, si te parece bien, claro -añade.

«¡Mierda!» ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo que no, es posible que cancele su acuerdo con Rococo Union y que Asuma pierda el trabajo. Pero ¿por qué últimamente todos los hombres caen rendidos a mis pies? Los hombres maduros, para ser más exactos. Es bastante mayor que Sasuke. O al menos eso parece. Es muy guapo, pero, por Dios, debe de sacarme unos veinte años. Me río para mis adentros. Al menos éste no me ha encerrado en una suite. ¿Qué hago?

- Señor Hatake…

- Kakashi, por favor -me interrumpe con una sonrisa.

- Kakashi, no creo que mezclar los negocios con el placer sea buena idea. Es mi política, aunque me siento muy halagada.

Me río de mi propia osadía. ¿Desde cuándo me ha supuesto eso un problema últimamente? ¿Y por qué he hablado de placer? He dado por hecho, y sugerido a la vez, que sería placentero cenar con él. Tal vez no lo habría sido; o quizá sí, y mucho. ¡Ay, Dios! Me lanzo mentalmente contra la preciosa chimenea.

- Vaya, es una lástima, Sakura -suspira.

- Sí, sí que lo es -coincido, y regreso a la realidad cuando levanta la cabeza con expresión de sorpresa.

Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante.

- Admiro tu profesionalidad.

- Gracias. -De nuevo estoy completamente roja.

- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación profesional, Sakura. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo.

- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, Kakashi.

Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí con la mano extendida. ¡Gracias a Dios! Yo le ofrezco la mía y dejo que me la estreche con suavidad. En serio, ¿me ha hecho venir sólo para pedirme que cene con él? Podría haberme llamado.

- Te enviaré lo acordado en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y cuando vuelva de Dinamarca me gustaría enseñarte el edificio. Hasta entonces, puedes ir preparando unos cuantos bocetos. Te he mandado los planos a la oficina y te enviaré las especificaciones por correo electrónico.

- Gracias, Kakashi. Que tengas buen viaje.

- Adiós, Sakura.

Sale de la estancia caminando sobre sus largas piernas.

Vaya, qué situación tan incómoda. Continúo sentada y apuro el vaso de agua mientras doy vueltas al caos emocional en el que estoy sumida. Si Sasuke fuera tan cortés como Kakashi, ahora no me sentiría tan mal. Lo de no mezclar los negocios con el placer nunca ha sido mi política pero, básicamente, porque nunca había necesitado tener una al respecto. En tan sólo dos semanas se me han declarado dos clientes ricos y atractivos. A uno lo he rechazado, pero con el otro he caído de pleno. Y como resultado estoy hecha un lío. No mezclar los negocios con el placer es mi nueva norma, y pienso cumplirla. Aunque en realidad tampoco creo que vaya a hacerme mucha falta, porque Kakashi ha aceptado mi negativa con amabilidad y Sasuke no ha vuelto a llamarme desde que me abandonó. ¿Me abandonó?

* * *

><p>Sobre las dos y media estoy de vuelta en la oficina. No le comento nada a Asuma de lo rara que ha sido la reunión con Kakashi Hatake, sobre todo porque me preocupa que, por el bien del negocio, me obligue a ir a cenar con él. Asuma daría por sentado que sería una cena de negocios, pero Kakashi ha dejado perfectamente claro que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Me limito a decirle lo de los correos electrónicos, los bocetos y sus intenciones de mostrarme el edificio a su regreso de Dinamarca. Eso parece contentarlo.<p>

Saco el móvil del bolso y veo que no tengo ninguna llamada perdida. Hago caso omiso de la puñalada de decepción que siento y empiezo a anotar algunos comentarios sobre diseño escandinavo. Sé que el mío se basará en la vida fácil, blanca y pura, pero me reconforta el hecho de que sea algo tranquilo y cálido, y no vacío y frío.

Suena el teléfono y lo cojo con demasiada rapidez. Es Ino.

- Hola -digo con una voz exageradamente alegre. No sé por qué me molesto. Ella lo nota de inmediato.

- ¿Fingiendo indiferencia, tal vez? -pregunta.

- Sí.

- Ya me imaginaba. ¿No sabes nada de él?

- No.

- Día de monosílabos, ¿eh?

- Sí.

Ella suspira profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno. ¿Les has preguntado a Tenten y al Gran Gay si van a salir el sábado por la noche?

- No, pero lo haré. Acabo de volver de una reunión muy extraña. -Abro el primer cajón de mi mesa para coger un clip y veo la cala aplastada bajo mi grapadora.

- ¿Extraña por qué? -pregunta intrigada.

- He ido a ver al promotor del Lusso, bueno, a uno de ellos. Me ha preguntado si quería cenar con él. Ha sido muy incómodo. -Cojo la cala y la tiro a la papelera de inmediato.

Ella se echa a reír.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene éste?

Su insinuación me irrita.

Es mucho mayor que Sasuke. Cuánto, no lo sé, pero no hay duda de que es más viejo. Es probable que jamás lo sepa con exactitud.

- Unos cuarenta y pico, creo, pero es muy atractivo, del tipo escandinavo. -Me encojo de hombros y muevo el ratón por la pantalla sin ningún objetivo en concreto. Está claro que no está a la altura de Sasuke, pero es atractivo.

- Te has convertido en un imán para maduritos. ¿Vas a ir?

- ¡No! -chillo-. ¿Para qué?

- ¿Y por qué no? -No la veo, pero sé que tiene una ceja enarcada.

- No, no puedo porque tengo una nueva política: no mezclar los negocios con el placer.

- ¡APARTA! -grita, y me hace dar un brinco en la silla-. Perdona, un capullo estaba cortándome el paso. Así que nada de mezclar los negocios con el placer, ¿eh?

- Exacto. ¿Estás hablando por teléfono mientras conduces, señorita Yamanaka? -la reprendo. Sé que _Margo_ no tiene manos libres.

- Sí, será mejor que cuelgue. Nos vemos en casa. Y no olvides comentarles al Gran Gay y a Tenten los planes del sábado.

- ¿Qué planes? -pregunto antes de que cuelgue.

- Pillarnos un pedo, en el Baroque, a las ocho en punto.

Pillarnos un pedo. Sí, es un buen plan.

* * *

><p>Salgo de la oficina a las seis con Sai y Tenten.<p>

- ¿Os apetece salir el sábado, chicos?

Sai se detiene súbitamente y levanta las palmas de las manos con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su cara de niño.

- ¡Dios mío, sí! A mediodía me he comprado una camisa de color coral maravillosa. ¡Es divina!

Tenten ríe, le da una palmada en el culo y lo empuja hacia adelante.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -pregunta.

- Al Baroque, a las ocho -contesto-. Y ya veremos qué nos depara la noche.

- ¡Me apunto! -canturrea Tenten-. Pero nada de ligues gays, Sai. Me toca follar a mí -gruñe.

Sai frunce el ceño.

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Tú ya has tenido bastante. Es mi turno -le espeta-. Además, ¿qué ha sido del científico?

- Lo cierto es que la ciencia es muuuy aburrida -refunfuña.

Nos despedimos en el metro de Green Park. Cojo la línea Jubilee hacia la Central. Tenten y Sai cogen la de Piccadilly.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 <strong>

- Buenos días. -Sé que mi voz destila tristeza, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Sai levanta la vista de su copia de la _Interiors Weekly_ y se baja las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz.

- Querida, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? -pregunta. No tengo energías ni para fingir una sonrisa. Me dejo caer en la silla y Sai se acerca corriendo a mi mesa, en un nanosegundo-. Mira, esto te animará.

Me enseña una página de la revista que está leyendo y ahí, sentada como si tal cosa en el diván de terciopelo del Lusso, aparezco yo.

- Genial -suspiro.

Ni siquiera me molesto en leerlo. Tengo que borrar de mi mente todo lo relacionado con ese edificio.

- ¿Mal de amores? -Me mira con compasión.

No, no es eso. Para eso hace falta que haya amor. Me enfurruño. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo veía. Cuando se marchó, supe que no volvería a verlo. No he estado mirando el teléfono cada diez minutos, no he estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el rato y no estoy jugueteando con mi pelo mientras pienso esto. Admito a regañadientes… que lo echo mucho de menos. Qué ridículo. ¡Sólo era un polvo de despecho!

- Estoy bien -digo, y reúno las fuerzas necesarias para esbozar una sonrisa-. Es viernes, estoy deseando pillarme un pedo mañana por la noche.

Necesito una noche de fiesta.

- ¿De verdad vamos a pillarnos un pedo? ¡Fabuloso!

Desvío la atención hacia la entrada de la oficina cuando oigo la voz aguda de Tenten.

- ¡Ma-dre mí-a! No vais a creeros lo que acabo de ver. -Está a punto de desmayarse.

Sai y yo la miramos perplejos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntamos al unísono.

- Estaba en Starbucks esperando mi capuchino doble con extra de chocolate, y de repente entra un tío… Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué. Un tío que está como un tren. Pero bueno, estaba ahí de pie, a lo suyo, y de repente ha llegado una mujer pavoneándose y le ha tirado un _frappuccino _por encima. -Hace una pausa para respirar-. La mujer empieza a gritarle, a decirle que es un capullo egoísta y mentiroso, y se larga y lo deja ahí, empapado de café helado y nata. Ha sido superfuerte.

Me siento y contemplo a Tenten mientras recupera el aliento después de narrar casi sin respirar los sucesos del viernes por la mañana en Starbucks. Cuando voy yo nunca pasa nada.

- Parece que alguien ha sido un chico malo -sonríe Sai con malicia-. ¿Cómo estaba de bueno?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sin duda Sai habría ido a rescatarlo.

Tenten levanta las manos con las palmas hacia adelante.

- De portada de la _Men's Vogue_.

- ¿En serio? -dice Sai mientras se quita las gafas-. ¿Sigue allí?

Ella hace una mueca con su preciosa cara.

- No.

Esto es absurdo.

Asuma irrumpe a toda prisa en la oficina.

- Chicos, ¿hoy se trabaja o el viernes es día festivo? -Pasa a nuestro lado a toda velocidad en dirección a su despacho y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Venga, vamos a trabajar un poco, ¿no? -Los echo de mi mesa con un gesto de la mano.

- Ah, se me olvidaba -dice Sai tras dar media vuelta-. Hatake ha llamado para decir que vuelve a Londres el lunes. Va a mandarte las especificaciones por correo electrónico y de momento nos ha enviado esto. ¿Está bueno? -Arquea una ceja de manera sugerente y me entrega un sobre.

Es el gay más zorrón que he visto en mi vida, pero voy a complacerlo.

- Mucho -digo abriendo mucho los ojos para darle énfasis a mis palabras. Cojo los planos que me ofrece.

Me mira con recelo.

- ¿Por qué siempre te dan a ti los clientes más sexy? -Se marcha hacia su mesa-. ¿Qué no daría yo porque un adonis entrase aquí y me aupara sobre su hombro.

Me apeno al escuchar el comentario de Sai respecto a la escenita de Sasuke la última vez que lo vi y saco el teléfono del bolso justo cuando empieza a sonar. No es más que un recordatorio del calendario. Mi cita en la peluquería, mañana por la tarde. Se me había olvidado. Al menos eso me anima un poco. Estaré bien guapa para nuestra gran noche de fiesta. Perfecto.

Reviso montones de presupuestos, fechas de entrega y requisitos de promotores antes de llamar a mis clientes actuales para comprobar que todo va bien. Y así es, excepto por el drama de las cortinas de la señora Peter. Recibo un correo de Kakashi. Lo leo rápidamente y decido estudiarlo con más detenimiento el lunes.

Hinata se acerca a toda prisa a mi mesa con una entrega.

- Eh… Creo que esto es para ti, Sakura. -Se mueve de un lado a otro con una caja en la mano-. ¿Lo quieres?

¿Qué? Sí, lo quiero. Si es una entrega para mí, claro que lo quiero. Esta chica tiene un problema de seguridad. Le cojo la caja de las manos.

- Gracias, Hinata. ¿Puedes hacerle un café a Asuma?

- No sabía que quisiera uno.

Su expresión de pánico hace que me den ganas de hacerle yo a ella un café.

- Es que parece que está algo bajo de moral. Vamos a mimarlo un poco.

- ¿Está bien? No estará enfermo, ¿verdad?

- No, pero creo que le vendrá bien un café -insisto mientras lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no perder la paciencia.

- Claro. -Se marcha corriendo. Su falda de cuadros se agita alrededor de sus zapatos de salón. No sabría decir qué edad tiene. Parece rondar los cuarenta, pero algo me dice que debe de tener mi edad. Abro la caja y veo todas las muestras de tela que había pedido para la Torre Vida. La meto debajo de la mesa. Ya les echaré un vistazo también el lunes.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, asomo la cabeza por la puerta de Asuma. No tiene buen aspecto.

- Asuma, me voy ya. ¿Estás bien?

Aparta la vista del ordenador y sonríe, pero sus ojos no brillan como de costumbre.

- Sólo estoy un poco pachucho, flor.

- Deberías irte a casa -digo preocupada.

- Sí, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer. -Levanta su corpachón de la silla y apaga el ordenador-. Esa dichosa mujer me ha dado de comer algo en mal estado -masculla mientras coge su maletín.

- Lo he apagado todo. Sólo tienes que poner la alarma.

- Estupendo. Que pases un buen fin de semana, flor. Nos vemos el lunes. -Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa. Algo no va bien.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

><p>Estoy en mi dormitorio, lista para irme. Tengo el pelo perfecto. Llevo unas ondas grandes y naturales cortesía de Philippe, mi peluquero, y un vestido nuevo de Selfridges que compré por impulso para sentirme mejor, aunque me queda genial. Es negro, corto y muy entallado. Me he maquillado los ojos con un negro ahumado muy marcado y he escogido un tono <em>nude<em> para los labios. La verdad es que estoy bastante sexy.

Entro en la cocina y veo a Ino asomada a la ventana, fumándose un cigarrillo a escondidas. ¿En qué estará pensando ahora? Está tan mona como siempre, con un vestido de color crema con la espalda descubierta.

- ¡Madre mía! -exclama-. Estás impresionante. -Baja de un salto de la encimera y mete los pies en los tacones dorados-. ¿Es lo bastante corto?

Enarco una ceja e inspecciono su vestido.

- Puta…

Ella ríe con ese gorjeo desenfadado que siempre me saca una sonrisa.

- Toma. -Me pasa una copa de vino. Se la agradezco y prácticamente me la bebo de un trago. Me hacía mucha falta-. Ya está aquí el taxi.

Dejo la copa vacía a un lado y sigo a Ino hasta el taxi. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche para recuperarme, pero paso por alto el hecho de que pretendo recuperarme de unos cuantos encuentros apasionados con un hombre apasionado, no de la ruptura de mi relación de cuatro años con Sasori. Es curioso. La verdad es que en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de salir y ponerme hasta las orejas de alcohol cuando él y yo lo dejamos.

Entramos en el Baroque y de inmediato veo a Sai y a Tenten en la barra.

- ¡Madre mía! -exclama Sai mirándome de arriba abajo-. ¡Sakura, estás de muerte!

- Estás estupenda, Sakura -añade Tenten.

Sólo es un vestido.

- Gracias -digo, y me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? -pregunta Ino.

Ya me he tomado una copa de vino, así que supongo que debería seguir con lo mismo. Dije que esta noche iba a beber.

- Un rosado, pero que sea Zinfandel, por favor.

Ino pide las bebidas y nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca del DJ. Sai viste su nueva camisa de color coral y unos vaqueros demasiado apretados. Sólo le falta tatuarse la palabra «gay» en la frente. Tenten está tan guapa como siempre. Todo el mundo se ha arreglado mucho para esta noche, incluida yo. ¿Por qué será?

Conforme el vino va entrando en mi cuerpo, mis preocupaciones comienzan a disiparse. Reímos y charlamos, y empiezo a sentirme normal otra vez. Me siento libre y me gusta. Mi madre siempre dice: «El alcohol te suelta la lengua, y quien mucho habla mucho yerra.» Acabo de descubrir que tiene razón, porque estoy totalmente desinhibida y he puesto a todo el mundo al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Teniendo en cuenta que quería olvidarme de todo, me estoy esforzando mucho por aferrarme a los recuerdos.

Sai está entusiasmado con todo el sexo de despecho que he tenido.

- ¿Así que se largó y no lo has visto desde entonces? -pregunta afectado.

- Eso no mola nada -interviene Tenten.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco y mira a los dos como si fuesen tontos de remate.

- Pero ¿es que no lo veis? -resopla enfurruñada.

Sai y Tenten se contemplan el uno a la otra, y después a mí. Yo me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué no vemos? Ino niega con la cabeza.

- Parecéis idiotas. Es muy simple… él la quiere. Ningún hombre se comporta así por un polvo. Ya te lo dije, Sakura.

- Entonces ¿por qué ha desaparecido? -Tenten se inclina hacia adelante, totalmente fascinada por la explicación de Ino al comportamiento de Sasuke.

- ¡No lo sé! Pero creo que es eso. He visto la química que había entre vosotros. Y era una pasada. -Ino se deja caer en su silla alta, totalmente exasperada.

Yo me echo a reír. No sé si es porque he tomado demasiado vino, pero ha sido… gracioso.

- Da igual. Sólo era un polvo y ya está.

Mi explicación no parece satisfacerlos, porque todos continúan contemplándome con cara de incredulidad. Creo que ni siquiera a mí me convence, pero han pasado cuatro días y he logrado resistir la insoportable tentación de llamarlo. Además, él tampoco me ha llamado ni ha vuelto a concertar una cita, así que eso lo dice todo. Voy a pasar página. Sólo estoy tremendamente cabreada conmigo misma por ceder ante su persistencia, lo que lo situaba en posición de dejarme, cosa que ha hecho.

- Oye, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? -les suelto-. He salido a divertirme, no a analizar los detalles de mi polvo de despecho.

Sai remueve su piña colada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Todo sucede por una razón.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡No empieces con todas esas chorradas! -lo reprende Ino.

- Pero es verdad. Creo firmemente en ello. Tu polvo de despecho es un escalón que te lleva hacia el amor de tu vida. -Me guiña un ojo.

- Y Sasori fue un peldaño que duró cuatro años -señala Ino.

- ¡Por los peldaños! -exclama Sai.

Ino se une al brindis.

- ¡Y por los chupitos!

Apuro el vino y levanto la copa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por los chupitos! -grita Sai, y se marcha bailando hacia la barra.

Nos tambaleamos por la calle hasta nuestro siguiente destino: el Blue Bar. Los porteros nos dejan entrar, aunque uno de ellos mira la camisa de Sai con recelo. Sai y Tenten salen corriendo hacia la pista de baile en cuanto oyen a Flo Rida y a Sia cantando _Wild Ones_, e Ino y yo nos quedamos pidiendo las bebidas.

Pido una ronda, cojo los vasos de Sai y Tenten y los dejo en el estante que me señalan. Les encanta bailar, así que puede que tarden un rato. Cuando vuelvo con Ino a la barra, me la encuentro hablando con un tipo. No lo conoce. Lo sé porque ha activado todos sus mecanismos de flirteo.

Cuando me acerco, levanta la voz para que la oiga por encima de la música.

- Sakura, éste es Greg.

Yo sonrío y le doy la mano. Parece bastante normal.

- Hola, encantada.

- Lo mismo digo. Éste es mi amigo, Alex -dice, y señala a un chico mono de pelo oscuro que está a su lado.

- ¡Hola! -grito.

Él sonríe con seguridad.

- Te invito a una copa.

- No, gracias, acabo de pedir una.

Regla número uno: no aceptar jamás copas de un extraño. Dan me lo enseñó en cuanto empecé a salir.

- Como quieras -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Ino y Greg se apartan de nosotros y nos dejan solos para que charlemos. La verdad es que no me apetece. He salido para olvidarme de los hombres en general. Y ahora me colocan a uno.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? -me pregunta Alex.

- Al diseño de interiores, ¿y tú?

- Soy agente inmobiliario.

Me lamento por dentro. Tengo aversión a los agentes inmobiliarios, suelen ser comerciales engreídos y con un ego excesivo. Y Alex tiene todas esas características, además de hablar con una petulancia insoportable.

- Qué bien -digo. Ha perdido todo mi interés, aunque no es que haya tenido mucho en ningún momento.

- Sí, hoy me he ganado un extra considerable. Soy capaz de venderte hasta un cagadero. Vivo de lujo y en Londres, es una pasada. -Joder, menudo capullo-. ¿Quieres que salgamos un día?

_**«¡NO!»**_

- Gracias, pero tengo pareja. -Menos mal que este payaso no nos conoce ni a mí ni a mis manías. Me estoy tocando el pelo sin parar.

- ¿Seguro? -pregunta, y se acerca y me acaricia el brazo.

Yo me aparto y planeo la huida.

- Seguro. -Sonrío dulcemente y busco a Ino con la mirada.

En lo que tardo en llevarme la copa a los labios, don Petulante desaparece de mi vista. Me lleva dos segundos entender lo que está pasando ante mis ojos pero, cuando lo hago, me quedo horrorizada.

Sasuke ha agarrado a Petulante del cuello y lo ha estampado contra una columna.

* * *

><p>Lo sé...El proximo capitulo promete!<p>

Felices fiestas!


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora _**Jodi Ellen Malpas**_ y por supuesto los personajes de **Naruto** tampoco. Yo solo transcribo para que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 <strong>

- ¡No la toques! -le ruge Sasuke al pobre y estupefacto Petulante.

Lo ha cogido por sorpresa. Me siento mal; sólo estaba probando suerte. Podía apañármelas yo sola. ¿De dónde ha salido? Justo lo que necesitaba en mi noche de fiesta y supuestamente libre de hombres arrogantes. Me ha tenido cuatro días preguntándome de qué iba el asunto y ahora aparece, de repente, como un toro salvaje. ¿Aún le dura el cabreo del martes?

- Lo siento, tío. No pretendía ofender. Tu novia y yo sólo estábamos charlando, sin más -explica Petulante muerto de miedo.

«¿Novia? ¡Vaya!» Me gustaría decirle al pobre muchacho que el maníaco que lo está agarrando de la garganta ni siquiera es mi novio pero, viendo el humor de Sasuke, decido no arriesgarme a empeorar las cosas.

- Sasuke, suéltalo, no estaba haciendo nada.

Petulante me mira agradecido. Sabe que no es del todo cierto. Unos segundos más, y estoy convencida de que habría acabado tirándole la copa encima. Acaricio el brazo a Sasuke con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarlo e ignoro su cálida dureza. Parece estar a punto de estallar de furia. Estoy cabreada. ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí y fastidiar mi noche de superación?

- ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Ino a mi lado.

- Nada -respondo tajantemente-. Sasuke, suéltalo.

No parece escucharme. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No quiero verlo. Ya empiezo a perder la razón y ni siquiera me ha mirado todavía. Tampoco puedo largarme y dejar que el pobre Petulante soporte la ira injustificada de Sasuke. ¿Dónde coño se ha metido los últimos cuatro días?

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando Shikamaru aparece en escena.

- Shikamaru, por favor, tranquiliza al gilipollas de tu amigo. -Me vuelvo hacia Ino-. Vamos.

Los ojos de mi amiga se iluminan como un festival de fuegos artificiales con la inesperada llegada de Shikamaru, que intenta convencer a Sasuke de que libere la garganta de Petulante mientras yo me marcho con Ino a la pista de baile.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -pregunta.

- Olvídalo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Greg?

- Era un capullo. Venga, vamos a bailar.

Sai y Tenten nos reciben agitando los brazos en la pista de baile. La aparición de Sasuke me ha pillado desprevenida. ¿Es una coincidencia o sabía que estaría aquí? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Me lo estaba pasando genial y llevaba ya por lo menos una hora sin pensar en él, lo cual era todo un récord comparado con los últimos cuatro días. ¡Joder!

Aparto a Sasuke de mi mente y dejo que The Source y Candi Staton me trasladen a un lugar mejor. Me encanta esta canción.

Tras media hora y un montón de canciones fantásticas, sigo sin saber nada de Sasuke. Shikamaru debe de habérselo llevado, o tal vez lo hayan echado los porteros. Da igual, el caso es que soy libre de continuar con la gran noche que estaba teniendo antes de que él apareciera. Le indico a Ino que voy al baño y sonrío cuando ella me responde con un meneo y echándose a reír.

Cuando salgo del cubículo, busco el carmín _nude_ en el bolso para retocarme el maquillaje. Miro el teléfono y veo que tengo diez llamadas perdidas de Sasuke. ¿Qué? Está furioso. Pero ¿por qué cojones lo está? Toda la aflicción que sentía por su ausencia se ha extinguido debido a su comportamiento irracional. ¿Quién se cree que es? Paso de comerme la cabeza con esto. Borro las llamadas y vuelvo a la pista justo cuando los demás van de camino a la barra.

- ¡Necesito beber! -dice Sai mientras se agarra la garganta de manera exagerada como síntoma de su tremenda sed.

Le toca pagar a Tenten. Mientras espero a que le sirvan la ronda, me inunda la ansiedad. Él está aquí. Lo sé.

Mi compañera me pasa la copa y abre la boca exageradamente.

- ¡Qué fuerte!

Cojo el vino.

- ¿El qué?

- Ese tío es el del Starbucks, el de la historia que os conté -explica, y lo señala con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro-. Está ahí. Os dije que estaba bueno.

Me vuelvo y veo que se refiere a Shikamaru. Pero eso no es lo que más me llama la atención. Todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuello se erizan cuando veo a Sasuke apoyado en la misma columna contra la que ha aplastado al pobre Petulante hace menos de una hora. Me fulmina con su mirada severa. Shikamaru y el otro chico de La Mansión, Neji, están ocupados charlando y bebiendo. Sasuke no participa en la conversación. No, está inmóvil, igual de cabreado que antes y perforándome con la mirada. De repente me viene a la mente la información que nos dio Tenten.

Me vuelvo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Ella parece confundida. Entrega las bebidas a Ino y a Sai, que las cogen rápidamente y regresan a la pista.

- ¿Qué pasó dónde? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. A veces parece lela.

- En Starbucks. ¿Qué pasó?

- Ah. -Vuelve a centrarse-. La tía entró, empezó a dar voces y le tiró un café encima al pobre muchacho.

- ¿Y él qué dijo?

- Ya no me acuerdo. Ella le gritó que era un egoísta y un mentiroso que la había engañado o no sé qué -responde con indiferencia. ¿Shikamaru tiene novia? Tengo que decírselo a Ino, porque parece que le gusta bastante-. Oye, está con el tío que te sacó de la oficina.

- Sí, no digas nada, ¿vale?

Frunce el ceño.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo del café. Y ya que estamos, ni una palabra a Asuma sobre la escena de la oficina del otro día.

Se encoge de hombros.

- Como quieras. ¡Me encanta está canción, Sakura! ¡Vamos!

Tenten se pierde bailando entre la multitud, pero yo soy incapaz de moverme. Siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Sé que debería marcharme, pero el efecto magnético que ejerce sobre mí hace que me vuelva hacia él. Tiene el móvil en la mano y lo sacude en el aire como indicándome que mire el mío. No sé por qué, pero lo hago. Saco el teléfono del bolso y, como era de esperar, su nombre ilumina la pantalla. Alzo la vista y veo que se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. Quiere que conteste.

La música del local está a todo volumen, pero pasa a un segundo plano y se reduce a un zumbido; el barullo de risas y voces disminuye hasta transformarse en un murmullo a mi alrededor. Sus ojos me absorben. Soy incapaz de moverme. Mis sentidos son presa de la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha y, al verlo, me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz, de su olor, de su tacto. El tremendo poder que tiene sobre mí actúa de abogado del diablo con mi inteligencia. Mi corazón palpita salvajemente y siento sus latidos irregulares en los oídos.

Se aparta el teléfono del oído, lo baja y sacude la cabeza. Empieza a caminar hacia mí. Shikamaru mira en mi dirección al ver que Sasuke abandona el grupo. Neji también se vuelve. Ambos parecen incómodos al ver el evidente destino de su amigo.

Recobro momentáneamente los sentidos cuando veo que Shikamaru lo agarra del brazo para detenerlo, pero Sasuke se libra de él de un empujón. La música y la actividad regresan a mi conciencia y rezo para que mis piernas escuchen a la parte sensata de mi cerebro y salgan pitando de aquí antes de que la parte idiota me permita caer presa de su magnetismo físico de nuevo. Dejo la copa en la barra y empiezo a moverme. Corro entre la gente y la aparto de mi camino a empujones; me encamino hacia la seguridad de los baños. No debo establecer ningún contacto con él. Es más que peligroso. Esta noche ha dejado bien claro por qué debo huir de él como de la peste.

Cierro la puerta del cubículo y me peleo con el pestillo mientras él empuja desde el otro lado para anular mis intentos de mantenerlo alejado de mí. La adrenalina me inunda. Durante un instante me parece que he conseguido bloquearle el acceso porque la resistencia al otro lado cesa, pero no lo suficiente como para que me dé tiempo a correr el pestillo del todo.

- Sakura, o sales o entro yo. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si no dejas de rehuirme derribaré la puta puerta -dice con la respiración agitada.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta e intento llenarme los pulmones de aire. Miro a mi alrededor. No tengo escapatoria. Pensaba que sería seguro entrar en el baño de mujeres. No puedo mirarlo. Volveré a caer si me toca. ¡No quiero estar en esta mierda de situación! ¿Cómo coño me he metido en esto? Doy un brinco cuando el puñetazo que golpea la puerta resuena a través de mí.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! -¡Pum!-. Sakura, por favor.

Me estremezco con cada uno de sus golpes. Estoy jodida.

- ¡Vete, por favor! -grito.

Su puño impacta de nuevo contra la puerta.

- Ni hablar. ¡Sakura!

Tengo que largarme de aquí. No podrá retenerme en un lugar tan público. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que acabar con esto… y con él. Se hace el silencio. Contengo la respiración. ¿Se ha ido? Aguardo unos minutos sin dejar de observar las paredes del reducido espacio y comprobando que no salta por encima. Se ha marchado. Idiota de mí, me relajo contra la puerta.

A los dos segundos noto un fuerte empujón y Sasuke irrumpe en el servicio. Apenas nos separan treinta centímetros cuando me vuelvo, y lo primero que advierto es su respiración entrecortada. La camisa negra se infla y desinfla con la agitación de su pecho. Bajo la vista hacia sus vaqueros. Si miro su atractivo rostro pasaré a estar en desventaja inmediatamente.

- Sakura, mírame -me ordena con dureza. Yo me tapo los oídos con las manos y me siento sobre el retrete. Necesito bloquearlo-. Sakura, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? -pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar así? Empiezo a canturrear para mis adentros y miro al suelo. Me agarra de las muñecas y me aparta las manos de las orejas. Su tacto me quema la piel. ¿Por qué cree que lo hago?

- No quiero hacer esto en los lavabos de un bar, Sakura.

- Pues no lo hagas. -Intento volver a taparme los oídos, pero, como siempre, él se impone-. Deja que me vaya, por favor.

Lentamente, se pone de cuclillas delante de mí, aún sin soltarme las muñecas.

- Jamás -susurra.

Empiezo a derramar lágrimas que impactan sobre mis rodillas desnudas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -le pregunto.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta para que no tenga más opción que mirarlo. Tiene los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Por qué hago qué?

Menudo capullo. Su insolencia no tiene límites. Me seco a duras penas la humedad de las mejillas con la mano libre y de repente me doy cuenta de que, una vez más, estoy llorando delante de él.

- No paraste de perseguirme y de bombardearme a llamadas y mensajes, me follaste todo lo que quisiste y después te pusiste histérico cuando cancelé nuestra cita. ¡Desapareciste hace cuatro días y no he sabido nada de ti desde entonces! -Doy un tirón y libero la otra mano-. Y ahora apareces y me jodes la noche de superación.

Ahora es él quien aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

- Esa boca -farfulla.

¿Esa boca? ¿Después de todo eso me dice que vigile mi lenguaje? Pero ¿de qué va?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! -espeto.

Su rostro se vuelve de inmediato hacia mí.

- ¡Esa boca!

Lo miro estupefacta y él frunce el ceño. La arruga de su frente se acentúa. No puedo con esto. He tenido cuatro días para reducir mis encuentros con este tío a una experiencia más y cuatro polvos de despecho. Estaba empezando a olvidarlo, más o menos. ¿Por qué ha venido a recordármelo todo? Sabía que tendría que haberme mantenido alejada. Ojalá pudiera darme una patada a mí misma.

Me pongo en pie y lo dejo agachado, pero entonces se agarra a mis piernas desnudas. Mi miedo a su tacto evocador está completamente justificado. Me pongo en guardia de inmediato. El calor que emana de las palmas de sus manos se extiende como un fuego salvaje por todo mi torrente sanguíneo, y no tengo manera de librarme de él. El retrete está detrás de mí y él bloquea la puerta.

- Suéltame, Sasuke -le digo entre dientes con toda la firmeza que me permiten mis temblorosas cuerdas vocales.

Él me mira.

- No.

- El martes no te costó tanto dejarme.

Desliza las palmas por la parte trasera de mis piernas, lo que hace que se encienda una chispa entre mis muslos, y se levanta.

- Estaba cabreado -contesta tranquilamente cuando ya se yergue sobre mí.

- Y sigues estándolo. ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí? -pregunto. Él me mira, pero no contesta-. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? -insisto.

- Shikamaru -responde sin ningún pudor.

- ¿Shikamaru qué?

Pone cara de póquer.

- Llamó a Ino.

- ¡¿Y ella se lo dijo?! -grito desesperada. ¡Qué cerda! No puedo creer que me haya hecho algo así. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con ella en cuanto la pille.

- Ahora voy a besarte -dice usando el tono de mi perdición-. Tienes suerte, porque si estuviésemos en otra parte ahora mismo estaría recordándote… algo…

Ahogo un grito cuando da el paso que le hace falta para eliminar el espacio que nos separa. Tengo el retrete detrás, así que no puedo retroceder.

- Me gusta este vestido -murmura mientras me acaricia el brazo con la punta de un dedo-. Es demasiado corto, pero me gusta.

Se inclina y me acaricia el cuello con la cara al tiempo que emite un leve gruñido. Se me doblan las rodillas. Maldito sea este hombre. Y yo también.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente y acerco la cabeza hacia su cálido aliento, que recae sobre mi cuello. Mi fuerza de voluntad se esfuma, sin más. Es imposible. Él es imposible.

Se agacha ligeramente. Me pasa el brazo por debajo del trasero y, sin ningún esfuerzo, estira las piernas y me levanta del suelo. Estoy pegada a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos.

«Fin del juego.» En un lavabo minúsculo, no tengo esperanza alguna de escapar.

- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me haces? -pregunta con voz ronca mientras me mira-. Estoy hecho un lío.

¿Que él está hecho un lío? ¡Ésa sí que es buena! Afloja ligeramente la presión sobre mí y hace que mi cuerpo se deslice por el suyo hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. Se da la vuelta y me sujeta contra la puerta. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por dónde nos encontramos; estoy demasiado ocupada buscando la fuerza de voluntad que necesito para detenerlo. Roza con la lengua la hendidura de mis labios cerrados y me tienta a abrirlos. Me enfurezco conmigo misma por acceder. Pero, a estas alturas, ya debería saber que es imposible negarle nada. Me dejo llevar por él, como hago siempre. Busco su lengua con la mía y me aferro con las manos a su cabello.

Con un gruñido suave y gutural, me agarra por el cuello con la mano que le queda libre para sujetarme mientras pega aún más su cuerpo al mío. Nuestras bocas se funden y nuestras lenguas chocan, ruedan y se apuñalan entre sí. Es un beso posesivo y dominante. He vuelto a la casilla de salida. Un solo beso y me he rendido. Soy blanda y débil.

Se aparta y me deja jadeando y sintiendo el violento furor de su pecho presionando contra mi esternón. Apoya la frente contra la mía y su aliento fresco invade al instante mis orificios nasales.

- Eso es -jadea con seguridad.

- Sí, ya has vuelto a atraparme.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y traza círculos con su nariz en la mía.

- Te echaba de menos, nena.

- Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?

- No tengo ni idea. -Me da un beso largo en los labios y deja que me deslice hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Noto su innegable excitación a la altura de la ingle. Está siendo bastante razonable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su actual estado de exaltación. Al mirarlo descubro que ha dibujado una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

- Debería obligarte a solucionar esto. -Se coloca la mano en la entrepierna y yo abro los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Joder, lo haría con mucho gusto. Ha derribado todas mis defensas y ha anulado mi capacidad de pensar con sensatez. Tiene un efecto aterrador sobre mí-. Pero no voy a hacer que te arrodilles aquí. Ya haremos las paces como es debido después.

No sé si lo que siento es decepción o alivio. Abre la puerta y a continuación se aparta para dejarme pasar. Al hacerlo me topo de frente con dos mujeres con los ojos abiertos como platos que se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa y a mirar a todas partes menos a mí. Pero entonces aparece Sasuke y son incapaces de ocultar su innegable interés. Se quedan quietas, con el pintalabios a medio aplicar, mirando con la boca abierta en el espejo el reflejo del tío tan tremendo que acaba de salir del baño detrás de mí.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

- Voy a retocarme la cara. Te veo fuera.

- Tu cara está perfecta tal y como está -me tranquiliza con voz suave.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

- No tardaré mucho.

Sin prestar atención a las mujeres del espejo, que siguen observándolo con la boca abierta, se acerca a mí y me besa la frente. Después las mira.

- Señoras. -Las saluda con la cabeza, ellas se derriten y él se marcha.

Me acerco al espejo para arreglarme la cara. Reina un silencio espectral mientras vuelvo a aplicarme los polvos compactos, el delineador y el lápiz de labios. En otras palabras: vuelvo a maquillarme de nuevo, porque, con las lágrimas, mi cara es un desastre. Y lo hago en medio de un silencio incómodo, mientras las dos mujeres intercambian miradas de curiosidad.

Cuando termino, me lavo las manos, sonrío dulcemente y me marcho para que puedan cotillear y babear todo lo que quieran. Sasuke me espera fuera. Me ofrece la mano con una sonrisa. Yo se la acepto, claro, y dejo que me guíe hacia la barra. Oteo la pista de baile mientras él avanza entre la gente abriéndose camino con el otro brazo extendido. Ino, Sai y Tenten siguen meneando el esqueleto.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? -pregunta. Me cobija bajo su brazo y llama inmediatamente la atención del camarero.

- Una copa de Zinfandel, por favor. -Me pego más a él. Nunca me parece estar lo bastante cerca.

Me observa con mirada inquisitiva y frunce los labios.

- ¿Y tus amigos?

- Ah, Ino bebe vino, Tenten vodka con tónica y Sai piña colada.

Se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

- ¿Sai?

Sonrío.

- El gay, ya lo conoces.

Veo en su atractivo rostro que ya sabe a quién me refiero. Sacude la cabeza consternado, me suelta y se vuelve hacia el camarero, que espera pacientemente a que Sasuke pida las copas.

Ino y Sai se acercan a nosotros, riendo y mirándome. Le lanzo a Ino una mirada asesina, pero ella se limita a señalarse el pecho con el dedo como diciendo «¿Me echas la culpa a mí?».

- Sasuke ha pedido ya vuestras bebidas -les informo mientras sigo mirando a mi amiga con expresión acusadora. Ella me ignora.

- Vaya, guapo y caballeroso -dice Sai entusiasmado y mirando el culo a Sasuke con todo el descaro del mundo. No me extraña; además, esos vaqueros le marcan un trasero precioso.

Sasuke da las copas a Ino y a Sai, y yo me quedo pasmada cuando mi amiga se echa hacia adelante para propinarle un beso en la mejilla. Pero ¿qué coño le pasa a esta tía? Me sorprendo todavía más al ver que él le sonríe alegremente y le susurra algo al oído. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ella se vuelve, me guiña un ojo y se lleva a Sai de nuevo a la pista. Sasuke me pasa mi copa de vino y abre su botella de agua. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo libre y me acerca a él. Lo miro de manera inquisitiva. ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Están conchabados?

- Hola, tío. -Shikamaru llega corriendo con Neji y ambos aceptan las cervezas que les pasa Sasuke-. Sakura, ¿qué tal, guapa? -Se inclina para que le bese la mejilla y me muestra su hoyuelo. Es simpático, dulce y tremendamente guapo, pero después de lo que me ha contado Tenten tengo que estar atenta por el bien de Ino. Neji sostiene su botella y saluda, como siempre, de una manera cortés y distante.

Sonrío y me acerco al oído de Sasuke.

- Me voy con los otros. -Él está con sus amigos, y se supone que ésta iba a ser una noche de chicas (Sai no cuenta).

Baja la cara hacia mi cuello y me acaricia con la nariz, aprovechándose de mi postura.

- Estaré vigilando -me advierte al oído. Me da un mordisquito en el lóbulo y una palmada en el culo. El dolor ha disminuido, pero todavía tengo secuelas de mi aventura en la parte trasera de _Margo_.

Me aparto y hago pucheros de broma. Él me regala una enorme sonrisa y me guiña el ojo. ¿Estará vigilando a los posibles moscones o me estará vigilando a mí?

Lo dejo en la barra y me uno a los demás en la pista. Están bailando y bebiendo alegremente. Me río al ver a Sai, que está en su salsa y, justo cuando comienza _Lovestoned_, de Justin Timberlake, me reciben con vítores. Medio ebria, me acabo el vino de un trago y dejo la copa vacía en el estante de las bebidas. Si hay alguna canción capaz de sacarme de mi desesperación, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, sin duda es ésta. Y el momento no podría ser más oportuno. Todo el mundo sin excepción sale a la pista, y cuando Justin grita «Hey», todos se vuelven locos.

Estoy bailando, riendo y disfrutando con Ino cuando, de repente, me agarran por la cintura y me dan la vuelta. Es Shikamaru, que me sonríe y señala con la cabeza hacia algo que hay detrás de mí.

- Ahí viene. Espero que estés preparada para esto -dice.

- ¿Para qué? -grito por encima de la música.

Shikamaru amplía la sonrisa, la cual revela su hoyuelo en su máximo esplendor.

- Se cree que es JT.

No tengo ni idea de qué habla. Me agarra de los hombros, me da la vuelta y veo que Sasuke viene hacia mí. De repente temo que vaya a montar una escena y a sacarme a rastras de la pista de baile. No sé por qué, pero tiene la costumbre de cargarme sobre su hombro cuando le viene en gana.

Ralentizo los movimientos mientras él sigue avanzando. No sé cómo interpretar la situación. Luce una expresión oscura y sedienta, y su cuerpo, alto y esbelto, me tiene embelesada. Su manera de caminar me vuelve loca. Cuando lo tengo delante, todo lo cerca que puede llegar a estar sin tocarme, me quedo inmóvil por completo. Se me acelera la respiración. Desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastra hacia su cuerpo. Yo levanto las manos automáticamente para agarrar sus bíceps flexionados. Apoya la frente contra la mía.

- Voy a tener que cargarme a muchos tíos como sigas bailando así. ¿Te gusta JT?

- Sí -exhalo.

Me derrite con esa sonrisa deliciosa reservada sólo para mujeres.

- A mí también. -Me besa en los labios y después, para mi sorpresa, me coge de la mano y me da una vuelta para volver a arrastrarme hacia sus brazos. No puedo creerme que vaya a bailar-. Y es la versión extendida.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso qué significa? Miro a Shikamaru, que pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros. Después vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke, que sonríe muy seguro de sí mismo. Sí, va a bailar. Vaya, esto podría ser interesante.

No sé si es culpa de haberme bebido mi peso en alcohol o del comportamiento gallito de Sasuke -probablemente sea por lo primero-, pero el caso es que de repente empiezo a descender por el cuerpo de Sasuke contoneándome obscenamente. Le recorro el cuerpo con las manos, de un modo bastante indecente, desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Aquí estoy, de cuclillas delante de él, con las palmas abiertas sobre la parte delantera de sus potentes muslos y mirando al hombre más atractivo que haya visto en la vida. Seguramente se me esté viendo todo el culo, pero me da igual. Tengo toda la atención puesta en el dios que me mira con ojos obscenos y prometedores. Yo le sonrío con descaro y acerco las manos a su entrepierna. Después empiezo a ascender por su cuerpo, todo lo pegada a él que puedo. Cuando tengo la cara a la altura de su entrepierna, paso la nariz por la cremallera de sus vaqueros y siento cómo se estremece. Se agacha, me agarra de los brazos y me levanta del todo. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza cuando siento su respiración, larga, cálida y agitada, junto a mi oreja.

- Debería darte la vuelta y follarte hasta hacerte gritar. Ese vestido me está volviendo loco.

No tengo tiempo de decir: «¡Sí, por favor!» De repente me da una vuelta y empieza a imitar al propio Justin Timberlake. No doy crédito a lo que están viendo mis ojos. Sasuke Uchiha baila, y baila muy bien.

¿Cuántos años tiene?

Se mueve a mi alrededor, con un ritmo impecable, y llama la atención de muchas mujeres que babean al verlo. Me fijo en los demás. Todos disfrutan como Sasuke, y yo me echo a reír. Río ante esos movimientos sexy, seguros y fluidos que han resultado ser una agradable sorpresa. No sabe moverse sólo en la cama. ¿Es que no hay nada que no se le dé bien? Se inclina hacia mí y me tienta con un movimiento de caderas. Después me hace dar una vuelta completa bajo su brazo, me aprieta contra su pecho y me clava las caderas en el vientre. Su erección sigue siendo obvia. Bajo la mano con todo el descaro del mundo para acariciarle el bulto que se esconde bajo los vaqueros y arqueo las cejas cuando veo que niega con la cabeza a modo de advertencia. Se me está pegando su atrevimiento.

Empieza a descender por mi cuerpo y ríe con malicia cuando me agarra de las caderas y yo doy un respingo. Sin dejar de mirarme, se pone de rodillas delante de mí y sigue moviendo esas gloriosas caderas al ritmo de la música.

Me lanza de un lado a otro por la pista de baile, y me siento adorada y venerada. Tiene toda la atención puesta en mí y sólo en mí. No existe nadie más, estamos solos él y yo. Me gusta. Me encanta que no tenga vergüenza; le importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Es seguro de sí mismo, masculino y desinhibido. Da gusto verlo, y soy consciente del hecho de que estoy cayendo. Me estoy enamorando perdidamente de este hombre. Y no creo que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, sobre todo porque no deja que me aparte de él. Y, bien pensado, ¿de verdad quiero hacerlo?

Miro a los demás. Shikamaru está haciendo girar a Ino por el suelo -ya me encargaré de esa zorra traidora en otro momento-, y Neji le está entrando a Tenten. Con lo fino que es, parece demasiado estirado para la pícara y a veces torpe Tente, pero está claro que la bebida ha hecho que se suelte un poco, porque se está riendo y se ha quitado la chaqueta del traje. Sai está siendo él mismo y lo está dando todo como un poseso.

Vuelvo a centrar la atención en Sasuke y éste me agarra de las caderas. Me da un beso largo y lánguido en el estómago y me mira directamente a los ojos antes de ponerse de pie delante de mí y pegar los labios a los míos. Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y suspiro en su boca.

- Parece que tengo competencia -murmura contra mis labios.

- No, tú ganas.

Él se retira y me ofrece su sonrisa pícara.

- Por supuesto que he ganado, señorita. -Me suelta y yo me echo el pelo hacia atrás y dejo que me guíe por la pista. Nos movemos en completa armonía. Es perfecto. Él es perfecto. Y ya no me acuerdo de por qué estoy cabreada. ¿Estoy cabreada?

Pero entonces el enérgico ritmo empieza a desacelerar y comienzan a sonar los suaves violines. Me cuesta respirar y el cuerpo de Sasuke me envuelve. Desliza el muslo entre mis piernas y nos mece a ambos entre los ecos de la versión extendida.

Miro su hermoso rostro mientras me canta y me sobreviene un aterrador instante de absoluta lucidez. Ya he caído.

«Joder, creo que estoy enamorada de este tío.»

Hay algo en él que me grita: «HUYE.» Pero no puedo. Para empezar, él no me deja. Y, además, creo que no quiero. Ha desaparecido durante cuatro días, pero ha vuelto, y estoy muy contenta de que lo haya hecho. Joder, con el estómago lleno de vino no es el mejor momento para plantearme estos asuntos tan complejos y arriesgados. Siento que me muevo en un terreno muy peligroso. No sé nada de este hombre, aparte de que es tremendamente rico, tremendamente apasionado y propietario de un hotel inmensamente pijo, pero, aparte de eso… nada. Ni siquiera sé qué edad tiene. Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de información, me ha cautivado por completo.

Me acerco y poso los labios sobre los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos, después de que él gima en mi boca y se apriete contra mí, nos vemos enredados en un abrazo profundo y apasionado.

Ha irrumpido en mi vida y me ha robado el corazón, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

La música comienza a apagarse, empieza otra canción y yo me dejo caer hacia atrás entre sus brazos. Él me sostiene la espalda y me sigue, negándose a romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Con un gruñido de desaprobación, se aparta de mí a regañadientes, pero me mantiene cogida en sus brazos. No es nada incómodo, y sujeta mi peso como si fuera ligera como una pluma.

Sus ojos negros brillan y me penetran el alma y el corazón cuando acerca el rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente.

- Soy tuyo, nena.

Y… ese comentario causa estragos en mi mente ebria.

* * *

><p>Feliz navidad jojojo<p>

Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos!

See you later!


End file.
